A Predator's Life
by hflores74
Summary: Naruto is taken from his world after 6 years of abuse by the villagers, Naruto is then adopted into a predator clan, only to return a changed young man. How will his life be different now, with everything his clan has taught him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

**I know that some of you will flat out object or even hate some of the things written here. All I ask is that you keep your criticisms polite and constructive. If I do something wrong, don't tell me I did something wrong and that is it. Do the nice thing and tell me how to fix it. Thanks. **

Ever since his first day in life, he suffered a cruel fate. Naruto had just been born and had one of the tailed beasts sealed inside of himself. The very one that would one day be blamed for the death of his mother and father, and so many others. He would begin life surrounded by the death of the people, that would have given him the warmth he would always need, but for the first 6 years of his life. He would never find.

Having no parents would mean that he was an orphan. Hiruzen Sarutobi had to take back his old post, as Hokage. He did this in order to restore order to the village, but secretly he did it. To be able to pass laws that would protect young innocent Naruto. Laws that would be officially followed, but unofficially ignored.

He was sent to the orphanage, and there he would be protected, or so the Hokage believed. He gave a great deal of money, to be sure that this place could provide for the children, and especially Naruto. The matron mother had other plans however. She would use the money for herself first, the other children second, and Naruto last of all.

The tailed beast was the only thing that would ever provide help. This mighty being kept young Naruto alive. He kept his body strong, while he was supposed to be malnourished, he kept his senses sharp, while they were supposed to be weakened, and he kept the boy company, while he was supposed to be alone.

In the first 2 years he began having dreams, and in those dreams he met the infamous Kyuubi No Kitsune, or Kurama as he was once named. The two could never truly talk, much. So Kurama spent the time teaching him things he would need. Things that a parent might teach their child, and things a teacher might teach a student. When he was 3 he began to tell his fellow orphans about his friend. They all treated him like he was crazy, nobody had an imaginary friend like that.

In his 4th year, the matron was sick of trying everything she could, to kill the demon brat. She tried stabbing him in his sleep, putting poison in his food, then outright deny him food, last was to deny him the friendship of the others, she did this by threatening the children, "Those who are friends with that thing, will suffer like he does." But nothing worked. So she decided to kick him out of the orphanage and tell the Hokage lies. The old man was far too trusting for his own good.

For the next 2 years he wondered the streets, sleep in dark and dirty places, and ate out of the stuff other threw away. When he was found he would be beaten, and sometimes they would stab him and leave him to die. No child of man, should have to endure this, and it did leave a mark on him. The sheer misery of this child, caused slowly his eyes to change.

They first began to lose that ocean blue color, until his eyes were as clear as water. Second was that through pain, he saw the truth that most would ignore. He saw the world as it really was. A vast graveyard, for all things that live will one day die. But the one thing he never expected happened on his 6th birthday. He met someone who was very, very good at hiding, but not from him.

On that day he simply walked to the building, climbed and jumped to reach this man. To Wolf he was a very strange young boy, there was no way he could see him. His cloaking system was active, but sure enough the child reached him, and asked him one simple question, "Who are you mister?"

Wolf could hardly believe it, this child was looking at him, with no fear and asked him that question. "I am want some of you call a predator, I am named Wolf. tell me child why are you not afraid? Doesn't my face frighten you? I have killed many of your kind, does that not make you fear me?" The child only looked at him and then looked down. "I wish you would also kill me. Free me from the hell that is my life."

Wolf could not understand what could this child mean. So he asked him. He asked him why his life was a hell? what his life was like? The answers would make him want to kill every person in the damned place. No child should suffer like that. No child should be treated as this child was. They had lost the right to raise this brave child, due to their cruelty. "Child, my people forbid the killing of children, the elderly, the sick, or females that are expecting a child. I can not do as you ask. But I will do something better, if my elder feels the same I do. He will find you a mother, amongst my Clan. You will have a home, a family and a purpose. So tell me child, would you follow me?"

Young Naruto could only nod as this strange person, took him up in his arms and he ran out of the village and into a clearing in the forest. He touched his arm and something opened under a lot of branches, he saw a strange looking thing, he had no words to describe it. Wolf sat Naruto on a rather comfy seat, and strapped him with some harness. Wolf set the pod to return to his ship, and to the place he would bring the child to meet with the Elder.

"Wolf,_ what is the meaning of this, why do you bring this ooman child before me?" _Wolf began to tell the Elder everything he had heard from the child, and everything he had felt when he picked him up. He indeed had multiple scars on his chest and back. His visor had shown him he had endured multiple fractures. The Elder had seen many cruel things in his life, but cruelty of this kind to a child, was not something he would allow. The entire chamber heard the Elder scream in rage. **_"This child is strong, to survive what he did. Who amongst you will take this child are your own?"_**

_"I shall." Said a young female predator. "This is my child. I shall see him become the best of hunters." _The Elder approved, and so Naruto had a home. His mother told him to call her Void, as she was one that could never have a child of her own, until now. So Naruto and Void began to live together aboard the ship first and later the home world.

Predator mothers do not teach, like we do. They teach by example. She was very proud of her child, as he learned things quicker than most. But the environment of the home world was harsh for even most predator children. She had to ask the Elder for her son to receive an infusion of her own blood. This would make him able to survive, if he managed to survive the infusion at all.

The Elder did not want to do this, the child was only 8 and he was still weak, but when Void told him that in addition to being able to survive, the others would finally see him as he truly was, her child. The Elder could not deny her request after hearing this. The blood infusion was done, and through it many swore that the child was dead at some point, but suddenly revived. His nails changed to become almost claws like his mother and her people, his skin took the same color as his mother, and his hair hardened.

When the infusion was complete and he stood. He walked in the middle of a vast chamber and did as his mother had ordered him to do. Sit down and not make a sound. His hair was braided in the traditional fashion, and thanks to the blood infusion he was in a lot of pain. But he said nothing, he did not make a sound. The way his mother was doing his hair, made grown adults flinch. She was doing it rather roughly, and singing a lullaby that had, death of the weak, and killing of the ones without honor as the main theme.

It was during this 8 years, that Kurama had taught him many jutsu, and many skills he had called ninja skills in his mind. How did the large fox know this things he never figured out. But he learned to use his eyes to extend his eye sight and could see almost all around him for miles. The use of those so called jutsu made learning things his mother was showing much easier.

It was when he became 10 that he wanted to go on his first Xenomorph hunt. The child was too young for that to take place, but he would see how strong the child was. So he accepted for Wolf and this child to go hunt a known xenomorph infested space station. When the two landed Naruto asked Wolf to give him a little space, he was going to find the queen. Wolf of course did as he asked.

He saw the child make strange hand signs and then out of nowhere 40 identical copies of the child stood around him. Naruto ordered them to find the queen, kill all the rest. leave no xenomorph to stand in their way. The clones took off in every direction. "Now we wait. So how come you haven't seen me in such a long time Wolf?" Wolf began to laugh as he heard the teen asked him that question. "I wanted your mother to teach you, without interruptions."

"Wolf why do Xenomorphs hide mostly at the center of this place?" Naruto could not understand why. "Because they can surround their queen with warriors and she would feel safe." Naruto began to walk down a corridor and Wolf followed, "With warriors this weak. I don't think she would be safe anywhere." Naruto pointed at a dead Xenomorph. "My clones killed about 120 of them, not a one worthy to take a trophy from, hope this queen is different, or I will be the laughing stock of our clan."

As they reached the chamber where the queen was, Naruto asked wolf one question, under the gaze of the queen. "Please tell me this fatso is not the queen?" Oh, boy that had finally done it. Wolf could have sworn the xenomorph queen shouted something along the lines of, "You lay 10,000 eggs and see if you keep your figure." Wolf was ready to begin a really tough fight, till Naruto stepped before him and told him he would take care of it. Wolf did the only thing he could. He touched his wrist computer and began to record the entire fight for prosperity or for the kids funeral.

Naruto made 50 shadow clones 40 of them distracted the queen, who was still very angry at being called fat. The other 10 divided in groups of 5, the front did one technique while the one to the side did another. The front group did a fire style: Fireball jutsu, and the other did a wind style: wind tunnel jutsu. The two techniques merged and became what would be described later as a giant flame stream. the queen had no chance and was burned to ashes from the abdomen down. Naruto walked over to the queen and with a blade he had on his back, he did as he was taught and took the queen's head as a trophy.

Well this was not what the Elder expected. Here he was, Void's kid dragging behind him a huge sac. _"Wolf, what did the young one bring home?"_ The elder was curious as to what the child had brought home, Wolf respectfully asked the elder to open the sac himself. The entire chamber was surprised to see the clean skull of a massive xenomorph queen, he quickly congratulated Wolf for his fine trophy. But Wolf told the Elder that he was not the one that had killed the queen. This made the entire chamber look at the 10 year old who had dragged the sac in the first place.

Void was besides herself, she was simply that proud. She ran and picked up Naruto and gave him what would be a bone crushing hug. She began to say in their language something, that made several adults almost feel sorry for the kid. "_My precious boy killed a xeno queen in his first hunt. Oh, you made me so proud." _And so it came to pass that Naruto was given a new name, Death for the sheer number of xenomorph warriors his clones had killed, just to get at his intended target.

In the next 5 years he was given a full armor set, and all the traditional predator weapons. He was quickly recognized as a true hunter, and several clan members were happy to have him in their hunting party. His killing of the xenomorph queen had consequence that could be considered almost as negative. He was literally chased across the mother ship by predator females that wanted to bear his child. That was one reason he went to so many hunts in the first place. He did find many of the females attractive, but the way his mother had explained it to him, females tend to be a little passionate when mating. Resulting in broken bones, sometimes paralysis and even death in some cases.

He of course could not out run every single female, and indeed some even laid traps to catch him. So at the tender age of 15 he lost his virginity to a rather well endowed female by the name of Night Claw. After the hours long mating, she left with what one would call a very satisfied look on her face. This made the Elder worry for Death. If she told what she "enjoyed" at his hands he would be chased even more so, and there would be chaos.

With a heavy heart he decided to give this hunter a permanent post on one of their hunting worlds. Death would be assigned to be the permanent hunting ground guardian of their most valuable hunting grounds. The planet was called in the inhabitants language, Earth.

Void began to get all sorts of this ready, a plasma charger for his weapons, a maintenance kit, a portable trophy storage, his wrist computer repaired and upgraded, and last but not least a brand new visor, with a neural scan feature. He boarded his pod, and was about to leave when she stopped him, _"Don't eat anything from your trophies, be careful to chose a mate well, and do not forget to braid your hair after washing it. It is always easier when it's wet. Oh, I am going to miss you, my precious boy." _The other hunters almost looked at him like they would miss him too. _"I will mother, long life to you Elder, and happy hunting to my clan!" __  
_

This made everyone sound really happy, and wished him happy hunting as well. The Elder was standing besides Wolf as the proud hunter named Death left, and they both wondered if they would ever see the hunter again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

His ship was high in orbit, and he decided to descend using a standard landing pod. His armor looked almost like any other Predator, except for his visor which proudly displayed that he had hunted Xenomorphs and killed a queen. He quickly turned on this cloak and began to travel from tree to tree. The predator home world had a much heavier gravity that Earth.

He began to detect some heat signatures and was sure they were some animals. No reason not to get hunt a little. First he killed a fine deer, he had an excellent size horns, and would make a fine trophy. He took care of the trophy and placed it in his portable trophy case. The case allowed to store many trophies and could shrink down to be carried on his belt. His mother could never answer him, how in the world the thing worked.

He had a nice meal, that he cooked using a fire jutsu. He was having a nice drink of his favorite drink. It was a traditional dinner tea, at least for a predator. It consisted of boiling some blood, with some tea leaves and draining tea when it was cool enough to drink. His mother told him that it offered a nice source of protein and the taste was relaxing. After so long drinking it, he could make it out practically anything, except for xenomorph blood. That stuff could eat right through metal, and he was not willing to see what it would do to his stomach.

This planet was too simple, for some odd reason he missed the place he called his home world. But this was one of his clan's most cherished and valued hunting grounds. The chases of him meeting a predator, hunting without the permission of the Elder were slim to none. His was one of the strongest there was, no one would dare cross them, or hunt without the approval of the Elder. But deep down he missed Void's cooking.

As he finished his meal, he went to sleep on one of the tree branches. It was a practice that fellow hunters did to keep out of reach of dangerous crawling creatures, and in some cases plant life. He was having a nice dream about hunting when some idiot bumped against the tree, and woke him up.

"The thing that bumped into this tree better be away, or dead." Sure enough the creature was indeed dead. It was a strangely dressed person, only Kurama telling him that the person was a ninja, made Naruto realize that he was back on the world, he once was born on, and had completely forgot about it, or at least he managed to suppress the memory. "Now why did this so called ninja bump into this tree..."

His visor switched from night vision to infrared. The image came to him quite clear, and he knew what was happening. A group of these ninja was hunting down a female ninja. And this person was the one that killed the fool that bumped into the tree. Females were considered precious by the members of his clan, it was a major taboo to kill a female that could still bear children. So he aimed his plasma cannon and with the aid of his visor, he targeted everyone of her attackers.

Kurenai was having a hard time, these Kumo rogue ninjas had just killed her team, and now where trying to capture her, for some unpleasant things. If the reports about their activities in a few nearby villages, these planned to capture her, and sell her in the sex slave market. She was about to trap the enemy in a genjutsu, when she saw something strange. 3 dots of light appeared on each of the enemy's heads. Next thing there was a blast of light, so bright that made her close her eyes. When she opened them she saw that each enemy was dead. Looked like they had been hit with a fireball jutsu from up close.

"Whoever is out there, come out. I mean you no harm." Kurenai only heard the wind. "Please come on out, I only want to thank you for saving me." Still no reply. Naruto was suspicious of the female. He switched to neural vision on his visor, the visor told him she was feeling gratitude, fear, and pain. This female might be injured, but he had no reason to offer her any medical care.

When Kurenai decided that who ever it was, would not come out, or was simply shy, She offered a thank you and began to jump from tree branch to tree branch. Kurama told him to follow her, the enemy would not give up so easily. He had nothing better to do so he did just that, and it turns out Kurama was right.

The leader of the rogue ninja was a very strong looking man. He had 2 gloves that had claw tips. "So tell me Konoha scum, what have you done to my men?" Kurenai told him that she defended herself and that someone had killed them, while she was busy defending herself. The man did not believe a word of it. "You expect me to believe that the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha was caught by surprise and had a tough time defending herself. Get serious."

Naruto was not about to let this male harm the female he had just saved. Using his cloak he sneaked behind him and as he finished his little monologue. He activated his wrist blades close to his body, the blades cut through the man and while he was still impaled, Naruto punched him in the back and took hold of his spine.

In a scene from what would be a nightmare later, Kurenai saw the two blades rip right through the enemy and then something ripped his head clean off, by pulling his spine. Then the blade disappeared and from the distance a war cry was heard, like nothing she had ever heard before. She went in the direction of the scream, and found a strange young man, cleaning what seemed to be a human skull and spine with some tools she had never seen before.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto kept cleaning his trophy. This would be the main center piece of his trophy display, or at least for the moment. He had no time to waste on useless chatter.

Kurenai walked over to him and touched him on the shoulder, she was surprised to see that he was wearing strange armor. "I really need to talk with you, could you leave that for later."

Naruto did not bother to look at her, "No, I can not. You ooman might treat your trophies however you like. But my clan treats our with the proper respect. This trophy must be properly cleaned and treated or it will rot and I will have lost a valuable trophy." Naruto continued to used the various tools in his cleaning kit. When he was happy that he took care of the cleaning, he took a small can and applied it all over the so called trophy. Then he took a rag and began to polish the skull and the rest of his so called trophy. When he was done. He took something from his belt and laid it on the ground and opened it. The case became larger, and he placed the ooman trophy. He then closed it and placed it back on his belt.

Kurenai could not believe what she saw. "Now I can answer your questions." Naruto sat down and looked at her. "Did you save me before? and why did you kill that rogue ninja with those blades, and what was that shout I just heard." Naruto introduced himself as Death. He made her promise not to reveal what he would answer, and she did promise that.

"I did save you, and I do not need your gratitude. I killed them because they disrupted my sleep. Such discourteous creatures you ooman are. The reason I killed him, he seemed like a worthy prey and the shout was a traditional victory cry of my clan. Now if you will excuse me." Naruto was about to leave, when she made yet another question or more like a new set of questions. Naruto had a feeling this would take some time.

"What do you mean worthy prey? are we just things for you to hunt? and can you please let me see your face." Naruto simply answered yes to all these questions. With a loud noise the tubes and cables came off, and he lifted his visor clear off his head and strapped it to his belt.

"Now what purpose could you have for wanting to see my face?" Kurenai saw an almost yellow green tint to his skin, but other than that he seemed like a normal young man. "I was planning to invite you to meet our leader. He might want to reward you for helping me."

Naruto put back his visor and reconnected the tubes and cables, "Doubtful. Your kind are not known to be grateful or worthy of trust. If you will not tell me your real reason, then I will leave now." Kurenai had no other choice but to tell him her reasons. "Our leader will thank you, but also without you my report will seem like I made things up. I need you to back up what I report, especially on how those rogue ninja were killed by you."

Naruto saw through his visor that she was being honest. The neural vision on his visor was indeed a great gift, he would have to thank his mother when or if he met her again. "Very well, in honor of your honesty I shall do that. Please lead the way."

She began walking towards Konoha and heard a weird sound. The young man vanished. "So he wanted me to turn around to leave." Kurenai was surprise when she heard him tell her that he was still there. As he walked towards the village following her, she asked why hide his presence. "Your village does not know me. I could be attacked, and I am honor bound to kill all those that attack me."

The guards welcomed her to the village and she went straight to the large building in the other end of the village. "This is the Hokage Tower, we call our leader the Hokage." She heard a sound like a small cough. "My companion just told me of the 5 people called kages. please lets go to your leader. I wish to be away from this wretched place as quickly as possible."

Kurenai could not understand why he hate she heard in his voice. She stood in front of an old man wearing strange robes. "Hokage, I have the report on those rogue ninja, sadly my team has been killed while we did our mission." The old man did look rather sad to hear the fate of her team. She proceeded to tell how she managed to get away from the enemy, the Hokage did not believe a word of it, it was like a fairytale. "Please Death, I need you to tell him I am telling the truth."

The hokage did not understand what she was talking about. Till the figure of a strangely armored young man appeared out of thin air, he was wearing a strange looking helmet. "I did away with the ooman that had been trying to trap your female ninja. I also killed a strong ooman a few hundred yards from here. He made a great trophy. Now I believe this was your only request. I shall leave."

Out of nowhere a team of ANBU tried to capture him, they made the mistake of attacking him. She remembered what he had told her. Without a word he took out a staff and it extended itself, it had some strange lights at the end. In a matter of seconds he disappeared and in the confusion he killed the entire ANBU team by cutting them to ribbons.

The Hokage was about to attack, when Kurenai told him. "This man is honor bound to kill all that attack him. I think he would kill you too, Hokage. If you attack him." The Hokage understood what she was saying, and sat down again. Naruto retracted his weapon and placed it back in place. "I am sorry, these men felt that you would attack our leader."

Naruto looked at her, and told her he had no intention of doing that. He was simply doing as she had asked of him. The old man asked him why he would not attack him, unless he attacked first. "My clan forbid killing of children, elderly, the sick or females that are pregnant. I can only break that for self defense."

The Hokage asked him if his clan had a name, he was quick to tell him, that his clan's name was not something an ooman could hope to pronounce. He asked him to take his helmet off, so that he may apologize to him for his ANBU's actions. Naruto complied.

As the helmet came off and his face was revealed. The old man began to smile. This was the boy that went missing so long ago, and was never found. The village had done something completely stupid and threw a big party when he disappeared. Only 3 people cried when this young boy went missing besides himself. The first was Kakashi Hakate, the ANBU that was going to be his bodyguard. The people that ran the Ichiraku Ramen stand. They often gave him free food whenever he was near their stand.

Kurenai could not understand the reaction the Hokage was having just from looking at this young man. His strange skin color, blond braided hair, and clear eyes was strange to be sure, but the Hokage looked positively happy. "I don't know what an ooman is. But your clan can be pronounced by me. You are Naruto Uzumaki, and a child of this village that had gone missing for a very long time."

"I prefer that you call me Death, I was given this name by my elder for my achievements. I will not dishonor my mother Void by having you call me some weird name, I have never heard before." Naruto was firm on his believes. "Then let me tell you about yourself, and you can tell me about who you become."

Naruto sat down, and waited for the old man to start, he offered him a cup of liquid, "Would you care for some tea?" Naruto took the cup and began to smell it, and then taste it. Strange this tasted nothing like tea. "It is not poisoned. This will be a long story. I simply want you to be comfortable." Naruto looked at him and bowed his head, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Hiruzen Sarutobi told him what he believed his life was like. The happy orphan that disappeared out of the orphanage one day. Naruto was not going to let that stand, and so when he finished his cup of tea, he took a flask from his belt and filled his cup with some traditional tea of his own.

The look of both Kurenai and Hiruzen's faces was priceless. There he was drinking something that looked and smelled like blood. "Excuse me, would you like some? It's traditional blood tea." Both told him thank you for the offer but no thank you. He shrug his shoulders and enjoyed his cup of tea. "Well as for your story you have a few facts wrong. The matron mother never gave me anything resembling as kind, caring, or even tender care. She beat me every day and stabbed me with a knife other days. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4. I lived on the streets, eating out of garbage bins, and the occasional ramen that the people of that stand gave me. My clan rescued me from that hell, and I have been living a happy life with them."

This brought the question on who his supposed clan were. "My clan has a very strange name, or at least strange to you oomans, excuse me that is what they call humans." He touched the weird armband and a strange and scary picture appeared, "You may however call them predators. This is what they usually look like. Strong, agile, and resistant to injuries to a degree that you would not believe." He touched the armband again, a projection of a strange world appeared. "This is our home world. It has some severe weather, desert and jungles mostly. But looking at it now, But until now this was my home planet. Predator society revolves around one activity, We are hunters. The tea I offered is perfectly safe source of protein, and helps up acquire immunities to other world diseases." again he touched his armband and a projection of a well endowed female appeared. "This is my mother. The one who showed me how to live, raised me and care for me like no other. Her name would translate to Void, mine is Death. Females raise their young away from males. This keeps them safe."

"But what do you mean home world, and don't we live on the same planet?" Hiruzen could not understand that and wanted a clarification. "No, this planet is called Earth, and it is our most sacred and cherished hunting ground. My clan has kept this planet safe for countless generations, and more years than you can imagine. Now I shall tell you the laws I lived by."

Naruto explained all the laws as he had been told by his mother. Kurenai understood why they would consider females precious. The life of these people was dangerous, and they would value the person who kept their species alive, she almost wished that more people on her own country felt like that. "I see, what are your plans?" Hiruzen wanting to know what Naruto was planning to do.

"I plan to leave, I can not remain here. Your people would more than likely wish to steal my equipment or torture me for information on how it is made. There is also the fact that I don't have any good memories of this place." Naruto finished his cup and placed it on the Hokage's desk. He stood up and was ready to leave. "Consider this your last warning, any who attack me shall die, and if they manage to kill me to steal my equipment, it is set to explode and will burn everything to ash, everything around 300 square miles. My weapons and equipment will only work for me, so no. I can't lend them even if you ask." Hiruzen understood the reason for his warning.

He then disappeared, and was gone from the office. "There is a problem with what he said, his clan values women, but if one attacks he will kill her. It seems like a contradiction." Kurenai tried to reason her concerns, and Hiruzen simply told her that there was no need to think about it. "He said he had no reason to be here. But what would happen if he did have several reasons to be in our village? Say for instance he could find that he has a brother he had never met? or he might have an interest in a certain dark haired kunoichi that he just saved?" This made Kurenai blush.

Naruto returned to his pod and fell asleep. Well problems with these so called ninja aside, that black haired female was rather attractive. She sure had a nice figure, and was very formal. So he figured that he would get along well with her, but deep down he thanked the stars that Night Claw wasn't on this planet. If he did have a relationship with that ooman female, Night Claw would want to kill her.

The way Night Claw behaved was a little too obsessive for his liking. So he killed a xenomorph queen at a young age, it wasn't like that hadn't happened before. The Elder did it too for crying out loud. That was the last he was thinking as he fell asleep.

"Well it's a beautiful day for a nice hunt." Naruto woke up, killing some bear and having a nice breakfast. But that began the real question where to find some good prey, he almost entertained the idea of asking the so called Hokage. But deep down he had a feeling that he would just use him, but on the other hand he would get to kill more worthy prey. Choice, oh the choice he had to make.

In the end he went into the Hokage's office and waited till no one was around. He then stood at his back and waited for him to look relaxed. "Well, how long are you planing to breath down my neck?" This caught Naruto by surprise. "It shouldn't surprise you with that morning breath of yours." Naruto appeared and sat down. "So what can I do for your Death?" Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I could use some worthy prey. You wouldn't know anywhere I could find some?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do have some rather tough targets, but do you always need to take the skulls?" Naruto told him yes. That would be a problem. "How about you bring me the head and show to me. Then you can keep it afterwards." Naruto so problem with that.

"So where are these creature at?" Hiruzen gave him a hard look. "People, Death, these are people." He simply told him it was easier to kill if he thought of them as creatures. People tended to have families, loved ones, people that would miss the person being killed. So it made life easier to think of them as creatures, things, or even vermin. "Life must be hard for you." Naruto replied with a simple question, "Who has an easy life?"

Hiruzen gave him what looked to be a scroll, with weird looking drawings on it. "Problem?" Naruto excuse himself as he punched a few keys in his wrist computer. The translator feature did the work. "Oh, I think I got where they are. By the looks of it they are not far from here." Hiruzen had to ask why the confusion before. "I don't know how to read ooman text. my visor translated it though." He touched a few keys and a map of the general area was displayed., "See we are not that far from there, a good morning walk."

Hiruzen wanted to argue that it would take some of his ninja several days to get there. "When will you present the heads?" Naruto got up and told him in a couple of hours, it wasn't that far after all. He disappeared and Hiruzen began to plot. By that time Kurenai could be in his office, maybe if he got them to spend some time together, Naruto would eventually want to live in the village.

"Man, nothing worth stealing, hey morikoba are you sure these pathetic villages are worth anything?" The leader looked at the idiot and glared at him. "Look man, at the very least you get to kill some pathetic waste of space." One of his followers looked shocked as he saw their leader impaled by 2 sharp looking blades that come out of thin air. As their leaders body fell, they heard a voice laugh. "**Who is there, Where are you!**" The group started to use lightning jutsu and trying to paralyze whoever had killed their leader.

The next thing one of them knew he was pulled up to the trees with an almost invisible wire. "**He is in the trees. Must be one of the cowardly leaf trash!**" Little by little the group became smaller, and no matter which jutsu they tried they simply could not find the enemy. When there was only 1 guy all alone, surrounded by the dead bodies of his boss and now dead friends. "**I am going to enjoy gutting you, you stinking bastard!**" Naruto appeared and gave him a cold killer smile, as he did not see the disc coming his way and cut him in half, right at his waist. He got out a nice carving knife and cut all their heads and put them in a air tight container, and he placed the container in his portable trophy case.

Kurenai was not sure why she was called to the Hokage tower. But there she was having tea with the Hokage obviously waiting for someone. "What are we waiting for Hokage, I have a team to train. Can this wait a few another time." Hiruzen smiled and looked behind him, "Death I have 2 words for you... mouth wash."

Naruto appeared behind his seat and walked around his desk. He presented him with a container holding 9 severed heads. all easy to see and identify. "These the creatures you mentioned?" Naruto not wanting to waste time. "Yes, but what are the heads in?" Naruto explained it was an air tight container. He did not want his trophies damaged. Kurenai could not help but to notice the look of horror on some of their faces. "If that is all it will take me a few hours to properly treat, and preserve this trophies. I shall be on my way."

"Death I actually wanted you to spend some time with the woman you rescued before?" Naruto gave him a questioning look. "You will need to know more of our culture. If we are going to work together." Naruto gave him a hard look. "I don't work for you. I do you a few favors and kill your vermin. I have no reason to learn about a culture that beats and almost kills a child and considers it normal." Kurenai explained that those people were sick in the head, that he should give them a chance to prove to him, that not everyone was like that.

"I will talk with you, as long as you don't mind me working on properly treating my trophies." Kurenai was an experience kunoichi, he had no problem with that whatsoever. "Then to a clearing where we can have some privacy. I will follow." Naruto disappeared.

She decided to go to the 3rd training grounds. "You may speak, I will get to my work." Kurenai saw him put down the container and take out some really horrible looking tools. She began telling him about the monument and how ninja were trained in the village. He could not believe that they survive after such pathetically weak training. He almost pictured his mother laughing her head off if she heard how they trained. "Something amusing?" Kurenai could not help but ask, as she saw that brief smile.

The smile came to a stop, "No, I merely remembering how my mother showed me how to survive. She would find your training to be children playing." Kurenai then understood why he smiled, Naruto clearly missed his mother. "Tell me about your mother." Naruto smiled yet again, "Mother is the most vicious, strong and efficient of the females in my clan. She was named Void because she would never have have a child. I might be considered adopted, but to Void I was her child. She showed me how to live, survive and grow strong. Predator mothers do not spend time telling someone how to do things, they teach by example."

"You miss her don't you?" Kurenai almost wanting to slap herself as she saw how sad he looked as he continued to work. "More than any ooman will ever know. I miss her and my clan. My hunting buddy Wolf and the Elder. But it is my duty to guard our sacred hunting grounds. I will fulfill my duty and make mother and the clan proud."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Naruto had finished cleaning and storing his trophies, they had not been what one would call exceptional, but at the very least in some weird way, he had done his duty. He turned around to find something he had not been expecting. A sleeping Kurenai on the ground. He did try to wake her up, but it appeared that she was either faking it, or she was just a heavy sleeper.

He was debating with 2 possible choices. First leave her where she was, but he knew his mother would notlook at such an action kindly, on the other hand he could carry her to her leader, and asked the man where he could find a safe place to take the sleeping woman, this made him thankful that Wolf would not see it, he would have a field day with this. Or the third option of taking her to his pod, but that could be misunderstood. So he chose the option of least trouble.

He picked her up in an almost like he was carrying a bride. He then walked as quickly as he could towards the office of the Hokage. He really wished that she did not shift so much while he carried her, her breast kept touching his chest and in some cases he could tell she had a very nice figure, for an ooman. When he reached the office, he did not wait for the secretary to announce him. He just walked in. Point blank he asked where he could take the sleeping woman, a place she would be safe.

The Hokage was looking at the young man, with a smile on his face. He pulled a folder from a cabinet and told him where Kurenai lived, and gave him something he called a spare key. Why would her leader even have such a thing? But he had no time to dwell on that, he had to get the woman to her home, and then he planned to return to his pod, and enjoy a traditional heart and liver stew. He had enough ingredients thanks to some bears he had killed earlier in the day.

When he reached the building, the other tenants of the building were giving rather weird and rude looks. He did not care, he walked up the stairs and with great difficulty he opened the door. Walking to her bedroom proved to be even more difficult. She had traps set through out her apartment. When he finally placed her on her bed, she grabbed him and dragged him onto the bed. She held him close to herself. Her arms were around his neck and her legs around his waist. He simply could not get loose, at least not without causing her harm.

_"To the merciful stars, and our divine hunteress. I pray that this female will not misunderstand when she awakens." _With that simple prayer he decided to sleep. He bed was rather comfortable. He still had a nightmare, one of the many times Night Claw had tried to mate with him. She had thrown him through the wall of his dwelling on their home world. He kept telling her that he would not mate with her, and she demanded to know why. Naruto awoke as he felt someone move, just as the Elder in his dream had called for him.

"Good morning, Death. I hope you can explain to me how we ended up on my bed, in my apartment? How did you know where I lived anyways?" Naruto was tempted to simply leave without answering anything, but that would be rude. "You fell asleep while I finished properly treating my trophies. I carried you to your leader, and asked where would be safe for you to be, he gave me a key and told me where your apartment was." Kurenai was looking at him, and was still waiting for the rest of the answer.

Clearing his throat, "When we got here, I opened the door and found some traps all over the place. I placed you on your bed, and when I was about to leave you dragged me on it. Your arms were around my neck and your legs were around my waist. I could have gotten lose, but I did not wish to cause you harm. So I went to sleep, with you holding me." This made her face blush, and was surprised to have been that clingy with him. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

Naruto was not the one confused. "What do you mean?" Kurenai explained that she was offering him a meal as a thank you for carrying her all over the place, and taking her to her home, and insuring she would sleep in a safe place. "I don't suppose you would have a few bear livers, a plant you call onions, and a few starchy foods that grow underground. I think you call them potatoes. I think that is what the things are called." Kurenai laughed at him. "Don't you think liver and onions with a side order of a baked potatoe is kind of heavy for breakfast?"

"Well, since I carried you last evening. I haven't had dinner, so I happen to feel rather hungry. But if you do not have such items. I will take my leave, and go to my own pod, I think I can cook something there." Naruto had started to get up when she stopped him. Kurenai apologized for making him miss his dinner and asked him what he would planned to have. "Heart and Liver Stew. It's a family favorite. My mother made it so good." She asked him why is was so special. He described how she cooked the heart and liver in the blood of the animal, and added the herbs as it was cooling down.

Kurenai wondered how many dishes his clan made used blood as an ingredient and when she asked his answer as simply, 350. She could not believe it, his clan had 350 recipes for things that used blood as an ingredient. He told her that they also used the brains in just as many recipes too. Thankfully his mother was not a big fan of those dishes, they took too long to cook.

Kurenai had enough livers and some meat from a bull. She decided to follow the recipe, minus the blood. She decided to use tomatoes crushed into a paste as a substitute. She finished the dish and put it on a plate on her kitchen table. She made some eggs and potatoes for herself. When the food was served, she called him to join her at the table, which he did.

It tasted differently, good, but different. He was not ungrateful, and even took the dishes to the sink, or what he thought was a sink. The pod or the ship would have a place that would clean and sanitize all the cooking and eating utensils with a simple voice command. She asked him that why he did not take of his gear and helped clean the dishes. His only replay was that he was forbidden to take his armor off, or put down his weapons in his home, or in the company of his mate. So he could not do that, further more, his clan had things that took care of things like cleaning dishes, or washing clothes.

She wished she had something like that, but he told her, the only one that could approve of him sharing that knowledge was the Elder, and he was either on the mother ship or on the home world. It was unlikely that he would meet him on the planet he was on. Sadly his hunting days were long gone, he was the wisest and most experienced person, but also the oldest. "We hold the Elder in high regard due to his life long experience, knowledge and wisdom. He is the one to decide on most major issues within our clan, and with other clans. But knowing him like I do, he would not want to share our technology, he would consider it a risk to this planet. We protect this world, as it is our most sacred hunting ground."

So they settled for her washing the dishes and Naruto drying them while wearing thick cloth gloves. The two working together to clean a few dishes and pans, felt weird to him. Kurenai was also feeling something, she was feeling comfortable. She had never had such a peaceful sleep before. She had no idea why she clung to him and what drove her to pull him down onto her bed. But one thing was certain, he was more of a gentleman than any of the men she ever dated, and that included the son of the Hokage. Asuma at that moment dropped his cigarette as he sneezed really hard.

He thanked for the meal, and was about to leave when she told him, if people saw him leave her apartment, they would imply something was going on between them. He told her that some people had seen him carry her into her apartment, and open the door with a key. The fact that they are going to talk was already happening. She promised that she would make a plausible excuse. Then he told her he better know the excuse, so he could back it up, if asked.

"How about we were training, and after a hard fight I fainted and you decided to take me home?" Naruto told her that would not work. He told her that she was not as frail to faint after a simple training session. This of course made her blush. He told her that maybe after a 10 hour long training session, she decided to take a nap, when he found her he decided to take her to her place for her safety. Kurenai told him that sounded like her excuse, he corrected that by telling her, in his excuse he did not make her sound weak.

"Well, lets get the show started then.." Kurenai opened the door and thanked him for taking her home, and making sure she was safe. Naruto told her that it was no problem. That she should tell him when her next day off was, maybe they could do some hunting together. "That would be lovely, Death. I will keep that in mind." Kurenai gave him a kiss on his cheek and went inside her apartment and closed the door. Naruto for his part was not expecting that. Neither was the Cat masked ANBU that was going to visit Kurenai.

"Excuse me, young man. What relationship do you have with Kurenai." The Cat ANBU looked at his with a critical look. "I am her friend, we both like hunting, and we sometimes talk about traps and snares we both like to us. That's all." She wasn't buying it, she mention that it was strange for her friend to kiss a hunting buddy like that. "Then if you don't believe me why don't you ask her and quit wasting my time." Naruto did not like to be treated as being a liar. "I will do that, but for your information. This is a building for Chuunin and Jounin only. Civilians are not allowed." Naruto looked at her and she felt something that she hadn't in a long time, fear.

"I helped a friend, and one of her friends decides to insult me. If all the people in this village are like this, I guess I should really talk to the Hokage, I might not be willing to help him with his rogue ninja problems." He walked without waiting for the rude woman to talk back. "So the Hokage knows him, maybe I should ask him too about the supposed about him and his relationship with Kurenai."

Hiruzen had a bad habit on using his crystal ball, to spy on people. He saw the entire thing between Death and the ANBU. He could not help smiling at how Kurenai, gave him a small good bye kiss. His plan was already working. But the way he talked to Cat was making worry. Death had no love or trust for the village and with good reason too. The hunter ninja commander was already furious that he had given targets to an outsider, and when he heard that the same outsider finished such a large group and so fast. Then he wanted to recruit him. But thanks to Cat his plan might fail, and the hunter ninja commander would not get his chance to recruit Death.

The Cat masked ANBU decided to knock on her door, as she heard it open. She did not wait to greet her friend, "Who was that, and what is your relationship with that man?" Kurenai blinked and after a little while she understood who she was talking about, "Death, oh he is a hunting buddy that I like to talk about hunting theory with. Would you believe it, I spend 10 hours training and decided to take a nap. My friend was worried that someone would take advantage of me, so he took me home. He stayed and cleaned my entire apartment during the night. I am so embarrassed it was such a mess when he first entered."

"What do you mean Death?" Yugao could not understand who that was. "Death is the name of my friend that just left. I offered him a small breakfast as a thank you." Yugao then asked about the kiss. "Oh, nothing major. I was simply grateful to him. He even helped me with washing the dishes and cups." Now it was her turn to ask her about her intentions towards her hunting buddy, she told her she almost looked jealous. "Not now, and not ever. I am not interested in either a weakling or a pervert. Who knows how many things he imagined as he put your clothes in the drawers."

This was going to be fun, she invited her friend to a cup of coffee and they could talk about how much she knew about him, and what they talk about in privacy. Yugao of course accepted the offer. As they both walked in and she saw that the room was indeed cleaner than she expected from a single's apartment. She sat down and waited till Kurenai gave her the cup and saucer. There was sugar on the table and a spoon. Kurenai poured coffee in both cups and sat down.

Kurenai did not spare any details, except for the ones that she knew Death and the Hokage did not want to disclose. She told her friend how Death was what one would call, a hunter ninja savant. He had no formal ninja training, but he spent most of his life hunting. So he ended up using a similar training style, and hunting techniques. He saved her, after her team was killed. He took her to the Hokage. Kurenai told Yugao that she should know how good the Hokage is at spotting talent. He asked Death to take care of some Rogue ninja, and ever since he has taken care of difficult cases, or when the group is too large, or when the hunter ninja of the village were busy. He was a very formal young man, she was sure that her friend was about to make a formal complaint with the Hokage this very moment. "You might have cost the Hunter Ninja Commander a chance to recruit him, and the village a very skilled hunter. I hope that satisfies your curiosity."

Yugao didn't believe that a person with no ninja training could kill a genin, much less a rogue ninja, so she continued drinking her coffee. How fast could the guy be anyways, without the ability to use chakra. "So what are you plans now?" Kurenai finished her cup, and smiled, "I plan to become a teacher to one of the new squad of genin that are graduating. I hope I can get the one the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga will be in. I think that girl will need some support, seeing how she was treated by her father, and cousin." Yugao was not done, "What about your personal life?" Kurenai did not even look shocked at the question. "Train, and get stronger. I don't want to be ever feel as weak, as when my team was killed." Kurenai asked her what she planned to do. "I plan to walk over to the Hokage's office and cut off the jerk, if I get there quick enough. I might prevent him from damaging my good reputation." Yugao put her cup in the sink and left through a window in the living room. "Good luck, Cat. You are not going to be faster than my friend."

Naruto walked straight to the Hokage's office. He flat out demanded to be told why Hiruzen had not bother to tell him, that the building was for mid to high rank ninja. Hiruzen simply answered that he never asked. "Why so upset, Death?" Naruto told him that one of his ANBU. a Cat masked ANBU to be precise just insulted his honor. He had not planned to take the appropriate action, and challenged her to a duel to the death. But this incident served to show him once again, that the village was no place for him. "I do not know her, and she treated me like the worst pervert who ever lived. I told her my reasons and she treated me like a liar, with a tone I should have expected from someone in this village. Seeing Kurenai be so polite had made me want to seek a permanent residence in the village. Even look for a bounty hunting job here. But thanks to the words of your ANBU. I think I will live outside the village and only talk to you or Kurenai from now on. With that in mind, What creatures you want me to hunt next?"

Hiruzen was not going to have the same discussion about him not calling them people, at least not after what happened. He handed him a scroll, and waited for his visor to finish translating it. "You know Death, it might be better for you to learn to read our language." Naruto looked at him with an angry glare. "My visor does a well enough of a job. I have no need to learn to read your language, and your culture seems to leave much to be desired." Naruto disappeared and was on his way to his next hunt. _"It will be a cold day before I learn to read the ooman's bird scratches. Why would I want to anyways?"_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

When Naruto reached the place the rogue ninja had been attacking merchant caravans. He was met by a sight that made him even more angry than he already was. He had killed their leader, and instead of fighting back, or trying to find him, they all started to beg for their miserable lives, asking the unseen fiend of Konoha to show them mercy. They had killed, raped, and stolen everything from at least 4 caravans by the look of it, and now the beg for mercy, when they gave the merchant none.

Thanks to the Cat masked ANBU he was already angry, he knew what she was thanks to Kurama telling him about the different divisions of ninja in a village, and how to recognize them the night before in his sleep. But thanks to this display he was furious. Using his visor he targeted each of the man's genitals and he used a blast from his plasma weapon he blew the lower half of their bodies. He walked over to find a burlap sac, and cutting their heads off he threw them in the sac. Not a single worthy one in the entire bunch.

He took the sac like more people were carrying their house's garbage, and he headed towards the Hokage office. At the very least he would be happy, and Naruto could go to his pod to have a nice dinner.

"So let me get this straight. The hunter who beat my record, was willing at one point to come and live with us, and even I had a chance to recruit him. But thanks to a Cat masked ANBU, that chance was shot to hell? Please tell me this is a joke, because I don't find it funny." The Hunter Commander had every right to be upset. Just as he finished speaking and had sat down, a Cat masked ANBU knocked on the door, as was let in. "Speak of the devil, here is the disrespectful loud mouth that cost me, my very best chance to recruit, what would be the best of my Hunter division." Yugao shot him an almost angry glare. She was obviously feeling insulted.

"Death came by a few hours ago, and he told me everything that happened. He was very upset and told me thanks to you. He made a decision regarding living in the village and working with our ninja. His answer was, that he would not work for such dishonorable, and disrespectful people. He will not even live in our village at all." Yugao looked at the Hokage and told him like they need a pathetic runt like him anyways.

The killer intent of the now furious Commander could be felt by the foolish ANBU. "**The man beat my record for the fastest kill and more than likely the fastest ever in my division's history and you dare call him a pathetic runt.**" It took the Hokage to ask him to calm down for the killer intent to lower. Just them Naruto appeared behind the Hokage and dropped a burlap sac on his desk. "The proof you wanted. Don't bother giving me back the sac, you can keep them. There was not a single worthy prey in the entire bunch." Naruto then disappeared and was then that Yugao ran to the place he was once standing and yelled to release the genjutsu, nothing happened, she felt the place where he was standing, nothing but air. 5 rogue jounin that had been terrorizing the local caravans, and all with looks of fear, or down right terror, the leader simply looked surprised.

"It seems that death found them unworthy to keep as trophies, no wander they picked on helpless civilians." This statement by the Hokage surprise Yugao, who asked what he meant. "He keeps what he calls worthy prey as trophies. If what the Hokage and I believe. He places them in a display to honor them and remember them. Because of this ANBU I might have missed having such a great hunter in my division" The Hunter Commander walked out of the room and took the sac with him. Only the Hokage and Yugao were left in the office. "You have no idea, how important that outsider is to our village, and now thanks to you, we might have lost our chance of recovering someone I cared for, as much as he was my own grandson. Leave Cat, I don't want to say something that I might later regret."

Yugao felt like she had done something wrong, but she believed that she would get there faster than he could. This belief turned out to be wrong. If he killed all those Rogue jounin and so quickly, and without formal training. If he had some type of training he would be a force to reckon with. She understood why Kurenai held him in such high regard.

Naruto was quite comfortable in his pod, and it always reminded him of his clan, and how different they were to the people on the planet he was on. "With the exception of a few people, a lot of these people do not have our sense of honor. I miss my home every time, I see that these people are not like mine." He wondered how his hunting buddy Wolf was, if the Elder was busy with clan business or how his mother was. "I have to find a way to change how my weapons and armor appear to this ooman. I have a feeling that they will foolishly try to steal some of my gear, or try to get me to spill how they are made. How foolish, don't they realize that the material doesn't even exist on this planet to begin with." He finished his dinner and places his dishes in the sanitation unit. He then remembered how he had mentioned it to Kurenai, he for some reason trusted her. But that rude Cat masked ANBU had left a very bad impression on him.

"I was foolish in thinking that if Kurenai was honorable, then people like her, would be too. I can't live in this pod forever, as much as it feels like home, but I do not want to live in a place with people I can't trust. I wish I could ask mother for some of her wisdom. The elder would tell me what I did wrong and how to prevent it from happening again, Wolf would tell me jokes and laugh." He decided to turn in for the night and had another dream of his people and his clan.

When he woke up he found some pretty nice size snakes, and cooked them for breakfast, He decided to look for a nearby cave, or something that looked like an underground cavern system. He needed to find a place that was not easy to access by the ooman, and was big enough for his purposes. He needed to use the things his mother had packed for him, and finally make a home for himself.

No cave system of any kind. He could try to use his ship's main weapon and blast a deep enough of a cavern, but that would draw unwanted attention. "I guess I could always ask the Hokage if he had knowledge of a cave system in the area. I could make the excuse that I plan to hunt for prey down there." He began to walk in place, and then it hit him, "No, that's no good, if he knew where I was looking, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out what he was really doing. I can't have dishonorable ooman show up in my home." He would have to plan a security system that would keep his home safe, and deter other ooman from trying to get in. "Poison gas, no that would kill everyone, they could even try kidnapping civilians to use to test the effects. Laser array? no they would try and dig them out to steal them. Self destruct? Brilliant, here I am trying to keep my home safe, and the idea I came up with was to blow it up."

Naruto was pacing back and forward things on how to keep the place safe, rhis situation was not as easy as he had thought of the night before. Kurenai was a person that so far had proven to be honest and honorable. This could serve as a good test, on how trust worthy she was. He would use some of the equipment in the pod to create a nice enough of a home. Keeping all his gear, weapons, and other things he wanted to be kept out of ooman hands, safe.

The construction did not take long and the place looked to be rather humble place. The ooman would call it a decent home, his mother would call it a shack. But the preparations for the test were done. Now he needed to set the test in motion. He first would go to the Hokage, and tell him he had made a home for himself. If he was not trust worthy he would try and see what he had in his home, or flat out send people to steal things from his home.

He went towards the Hokage's office and while been cloaked he walked right in from an open window. "So Death, what can I do for you?" This made Naruto look surprised. "I left that window for you to step in." Naruto appeared and sat down. "I would ask you if you have anymore creatures for me to hunt, but also tell you I have built myself a modest home."

This made Hiruzen once again tell him he could live in the village. That the village was a very good place to live. "I will not live where most of the people are not worthy of my trust. I do not believe you would like to wake up some days to hear of a massacre." The Hokage did not understand. "If your people attack I would have to kill them." This made him remember that Naruto had a much different way to deal with those that attacked him. He would knock them out, but Naruto would kill them for simply trying to attack.

"As a matter of a fact, I do happen to have 1 person, who has been causing trouble to our blacksmiths. This fool keeps stealing weapons and armor that our best blacksmith had just finished. We want the fool dead, so that it will deter anyone else from trying the same thing. The thing is that we don't know where he is." Naruto asked if they had their blacksmith separate from each other by some distance. "No, they all work in a segment of the market section of the village. It helps control possible fires."

Naruto told him that he would take care of it. He disappeared once again. The task was simple, he find a high enough place for him to see all three blacksmith shops. With his visor he would keep an eye on the place they put the finished merchandise. They he would look for the thief and look for the place he would store his stolen goods. If the thief had enough stolen goods, he could dispose of him or simply confront him. Naruto was itching for a good fight.

The petty thief was actually very easy to find. He somehow managed to change his physical appearance and pretended to be an assistant of the blacksmith. That was why he knew where the new weapons or armors were finished or where they would be stored. Then he simply hid in one of the storage rooms and when everyone had gone home. He came out and took everything he wanted and left.

"So mind telling me why you are stealing from all these blacksmith?" Naruto asked the thief, he was dressed in armor that Kurama told was a chuunin. "Well since you are about to die, why not. I am called Mizuki, and I used to be a teacher in the academy in this village. You have no idea how low my salary was. Then Orochimaru promised me a position if I weakened Konoha. I figured ruin the business of all the blacksmith was a step in the right direction. The second part was to kill any ANBU or hunters that were sent to investigate. Now say your prayers because you die now!"

Naruto had expected a simple answer, money, revenge, or even to lower the price on merchandise, but no. He got a very detailed explanation of his plan to betray his own people. Mizuki must have believed himself more skilled, or simply over confident in his own skill. He threw several big shuriken and expected them to hit Naruto.

He caught them with one hand, as if he had thrown toys at him. "This is what how you throw a weapon." He activated his disc launcher and the disc went flying. Mizuki evaded it thinking he was save, but the disc changed direction in flight and cut both of his legs off. Naruto then took the big shuriken and threw them at Mizuki. He was pinned to the floor, like a bug ready to be placed in a collection.

He calmly walked over to where he was and with his own wrist blades he pulled Mizuki's head off, spine still attached. He placed him in an air tight container and went on his way to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen was not there, he left a note telling him he would be waiting for him at his new not wanting to keep his "guest" waiting he went home.

"Well Death, can I see who the thief was?" Naruto presented the head and the Hokage was very disappointed in the now dead academy teacher. "I imagine you will keep it as a trophy, well I can only tell you one thing. This is a very lovely home, Death. But I still say you could live better within the village walls." Naruto offered him a cup of tea, the only condition Hiruzen put was that it didn't have any blood as the main ingredient. A few minutes later he gave the Hokage a cup of tea, and some crackers. "My answer remains the same. I can not live in a place where I can not trust the majority of the people that live there."

"Give it a try, you might be surprised." Naruto looked at him and simply told him that most surprises he ever was on the reeving end of were almost never pleasant, or even trouble free. He would help him, but that was it, he would never live in the village and he would never get to hold a rank over him, to make him do anything he did not agree to. He would help, but never join his ninja, ANBU or any other of the division that served under him. Hiruzen's only advice after hearing that was, "Never say never."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

In a month after the Hokage visited his home, nothing really bad happened. Well that is not exactly true, since Hiruzen now knew where he lived, he kept visiting and trying more and more to get him to move into the village. Trying hundreds of excuses ranging from the village has changed to he was too busy to come to his house, which was too far away from his office.

Naruto would not chance his mind, in reality he disliked the village just as much, or even more than he remembered. The positive was that the Hokage did keep the location a secret. A few stupid bandits had tried to steal something from his house, but they died so horribly, that the surviving bandit told his friends, and his friends told theirs, and then the tries to steal from the "house of the fiend" stopped all together.

In a way that was good, he could concentrate in his training, and on the other he had fewer and fewer worthy prey. Kurenai decided to follow the Hokage, to see where he was going and she was surprised to see what a nice home Death had. Well at least after she got over the not so warm welcome, by the man's shadow clones. When she entered into the room and the clone explained that she apparently had followed his guest. Naruto dismissed them and got for her a new cup of tea.

"Can't a friend pay you a visit, without the whole crook treatment?" Kurenai was not happy about how he was treated by the looks of the glare she was giving Naruto. "I had planned to invite you in a couple of days, I had to make sure my home was presentable." Kurenai with a pout told him his home was more presentable than hers, and that didn't stop him from entering it, and even spending the night there.

"Well I think I should really give you two, some privacy to talk about things like that." Hiruzen left the house, but he was smiling that maybe his plan was going to work. "You do realize that you the way you said that, made your leader believe that we were lovers?" Kurenai started to drink her tea, or at least trying too. "Not my fault that he misunderstood what I said." Naruto did not believe a word of that answer.

"So tell me how do you like my clan's traditional tea?" This made Kurenai bring the cup up close and smelled it, "Blood tea?" Naruto smiled and took a sip of his own. "None other, a few bandits decided to steal from my home, and well I had a few pints of it after I got done with them." This made her look at him with a glare. "You are joking, right?" Naruto continued to enjoy his tea, "About using the bandit's blood, yes. I used the blood of a few wolves. It gives the tea a nice rustic taste." She looked at her tea, and could not believe the thing was made with blood. "Tastes like normal tea to me." Naruto finished his cup and told her it was also considered normal by his clan.

"Could you do me a favor though?" Naruto asked what favor she wanted. "Could you keep some traditional earth tea around, and give me that instead?" Naruto simple did not looked that bothered by her request. "Alright, more for me then. It is only shared with people my clan considers good friends. But no problem, all I ask is that you buy the tea leaves you like." On the one side she was happy to be considered a good friend, on the other she felt like she needed to wash her mouth several times. "Ok, deal. I will bring you some of my favorite tea leaves."

Just as Kurenai had left, his visor gave him a warning signal. It appears that a ship was now in orbit and a pod was going to land, in the general area where he landed when he arrived on the planet. "I wonder should I be happy that someone else is landing, or go and see if I can finally have a decent fight."

He activated his cloak and rushed towards the landing site. When he arrives the pod was still warm. "The occupant must be nearby." He turned to his visor to thermal vision and followed the person from afar. A bandit had done the stupid thing to try and attack this person, and with a pair of wrist blades she cut his head off. She had finished a deer and this alerted the bandit to try and attack a hidden enemy. He heard the person give the traditional cry of his clan. _"I can't believe it, that sounds like mother."_

He rushed over and tackled the large predator lady. She was taken by surprise and was going to attack, _"Mother, I am so glad that to see you well, and healthy!" _This made her look at the person who was hugging her and smile. _"I missed you too, son. Tell me my precious boy, how you been here on the ooman world." _Naruto smiled at her, and asked her to follow him to his new home.

_"Son, I am glad that you are well, but I am not happy to see you live in his shack. I would have stayed in my pod if I were you."_ Naruto welcomed her in, and invited her some nice tea. _"I told you dozen of times, You boil the blood for too long. I can hardly taste the red blood cells. So who is the female, what is she like?" _Naruto played innocent and told his mother he had no clue what she was talking about.

_"Oh, don't you give me that. I got the smell of a ooman female in heat as soon as I stepped into his room." _Naruto told her again he had no interest in an ooman female. _"Well Wolf just had a pair of children with Night Claw. I figured that the smell meant that you were also busy. Guess I was wrong."_

"_Not that I mind, mother. But what brought you to his hunting ground?" _Void smiled and told him someone damaged her ooman trophy and she came to hunt for a replacement. Since he found her, she decided to catch up. She then asked what was wrong? He was only formal when he was worried about something. _"I think the ooman will try and steal our technology, and the leader of a nearby village has been pestering me to live in his village. I need to hide my equipment, but you know I should not even take it off."_

_"Oh, that right. You left before your last birthday present arrived. Well this should make your life a whole lot better. It's a program upgrade for your cloaking system. This will allow you to change the appearance of your gear and let you blend in more with these pesky ooman." _Naruto was happy that such a thing existed. _"Son, you are not the first or will be the last of our kind to have trouble keeping things out of ooman hands."_

Naruto spent the rest of the day catching up with his mother, he asked about the Elder, about his mother's life, about his friend's and how was the hunt on other worlds. Void was happy to tell him that the Elder was fine, if not a bit bored without him around. Wolf had killed some xenomorphs, and blasted the colony to atoms with his ship's weapons. She had a rather peaceful time hunting and would be lying if she said that she did not miss him.

He was spending some quality time with his mother, when he heard someone walk towards the door, it was 2 people. He wasn't expecting anyone, and his mother saw the look on her child's face. She used her cloak and disappeared. Naruto walked over to the door, ready to attack. "Do you need something?" The Hokage told him that they had reports of a small earthquake and he and Kurenai wanted to see if he was alright.

He opened the door, "As you can see, I am perfectly fine." Kurenai smiled, "Can we step inside and talk a bit?" He looked at where his mother was. She used her family hand signals to tell him that it was fine by her. "Very well, you caught me at a bad time. My mother decided to pay me a visit." The Hokage and Kurenai looked rather sad to have missed the chance of meeting his mother, she sounded like an amazing person.

"Too bad, I would have loved to meet her, she always sounds like an amazing person." Kurenai could not hide that, she wanted to meet this person for several reasons. "You just might, if she feels like it." He looked at where his mother was standing. "I would also like to thank her for doing such a good job raising you." The Hokage was sitting a few feet away from his mother.

His mother decided to turn off her cloak. "Oh, it wasn't easy raising a child alone, but I always loved my precious son." The look of fear on their faces, was priceless. "When Death was a child he was always wanted to learn knew things. He was the most eager boy in our clan, when it came to training or working out. I was so proud when he showed me his first trophy."

The Hokage asked her about her husband, she told him that she had no husband. "Our females seek and find worthy males when in heat, they mate, a child is conceived and the pair go on with their lives. The child is left to the mother to raise." The Hokage then asked her how she knew their language.

"A long time ago, long before my own mother was born. We had several ooman join our clan, as they proved themselves worthy to join." Naruto saw the look of confusion and explained, that being worthy to join means that the person was an exceptional hunter. One that was able to defeat one of their clan, and live

"These ooman taught us your spoken language, but we could never learn your written language. It simply is too foreign to us. I gather from your demeanor and the way your body is reacting that you are the female that is after my son?" This took both the guest by surprise. Kurenai tried to deny it, and the Hokage was surprised she was able to tell so much from such a brief meeting.

"My son may be clueless when it comes to this matter, but what do you expect? He is male. But I know a female hunting for mate when I see one." Naruto could not be more embarrassed. _"Mother, please she is my friend. She probably already has a mate with the other ooman." _ Void wasn't so easily fooled. _"Look son, you need to open your senses and smell the pheromones. She wants you, I would think that you time running from Night Claw would teach you that. And before you tell me again, that she has a mate, where is this supposed mate? Why is he not here defending his position of being her mate? We might not marry, son but that doesn't mean we females don't defend what is ours, and you bet Wolf will beat the living tar out of anyone who dares to even try to mate with Night Claw. So where is her mate is she had one?" _That pretty much made him stay quiet. _  
_

Kurenai had to admit that the way they talked, it almost sounded like a pair of beast growling. "Sorry we had to have a rather lengthy discussion, as I was saying. Are you the female that wants to claim my son as her mate?" The Hokage just got used to the idea that all that growling and noises was talking, Kurenai decided to drop the charade and decided to tell the truth. "It was implied by the Hokage that it would be a good idea, if I got Naruto to join our village, and that I such seduce him if it was necessary. But the more I got to know him, the more I actually liked about him. He had a dedication to his training second to none, he is strong, but still remains very humble and honest. I stopped trying to seduce him for a while now. Now all I want is for him to get to know me, and if he likes me, the way I like him. I would love to have a relationship with him."

Void smiled, "See, you should trust in your mother's senses more. I can't wait till I tell the Elder my son has an ooman female after him." Naruto looked like he was begging his mother not to do that. "Would that really be a problem?" Kurenai asked her. "Not for me, but Naruto will not be allowed to go on anymore xenomorph hunts if he is considering to take a mate."

This made the Hokage ask what exactly was a xenomorph. Void gave them a long lecture and showed them images of what a xenomorph was. "And Naruto likes to hunt these monstrosities?" Kurenai could not believe what was being implied. "Oh, he loves it. He killed a Xenomorph queen at a young age, why only the Elder had managed that before him." The Hokage finally understood why all those rogue ninja, seemed to not even be a challenge for him. Compared to these things killing rogue ninja was practically a chore.

"As much as I love to stay with you, son. I have to return to the mothership. I will tell Wolf about your possible knew mate, and your greetings and best wishes to his mate and the twins. Don't forget to take care, you are the guardian to our sacred hunting ground. You must keep the bad bloods off this world. If they ever dare to show up." Naruto got up and kissed the side of her face, and she did the same to his forehead. She disappeared and left Naruto with his guests.

"So that was your mother? She seemed nice, But who is this Wolf?" Naruto filled a new cup with the blood tea, "Wolf is my best friend, old hunting buddy, and the closest thing I have to a brother. I am glad to hear that he is doing well." Hiruzen began to see that while they indeed based their lives on hunting, they also cared about each other. He finally understood that the way Naruto called them his clan, was not wrong at all.

"Any of you interested in a cup of traditional blood tea?" That was the signal for them to leave. "No, thank you for the offer. I will have some more rogue ninjas for you tomorrow." Hiruzen excused himself. "I was not kidding Naruto, I really do like you. I hope one day you might like me as well." Kurenai left and followed the Hokage.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

The upgrade was just what he needed. His cloak was now able to make his usual gear look like something that the ooman considered normal. "It even can help me charge the look of my face and hair color... I really should get mother a nice thank you gift." But the only problem with that was, there aren't anything that she could want. The ship can and does make anything a predator needed.

He had decided for a nice dark shade of red, for his hair, and managed to hide the whisker marks on his face. His clothes where a simple dark pants, black boots, and his shirt was a nice gray shirt. He made his wrist computer look like a bracelet, but in the last minute he decided to simply make it invisible. The bracelet would make people ask him questions.

He was walking his way towards the Hokage's office when the secretary asked him who he was?, and what business he had with the Hokage? He simply told the lady that Hiruzen was an old friend of his family, and that he was visiting. "I see, well you are in luck. The Hokage is taking a brake." Naruto asked if he was still reading those books? This made her look at him in shock. He told her that he was an old friend of his family. So of course he knew that he read Icha Icha.

"Excuse me, young man but who are you?" Naruto looked rather pleased. "It seems this will work out after all. If this can even deceive even you Hokage." He touched at his wrist and the usual look of his gear and person appeared. "So you mastered the transformation jutsu?" Naruto simply told him, no. "This is using my clan's equipment. I was not even aware there was such a jutsu." Hiruzen walked to his bookshelf and took a scroll, then he tossed it at him.

He of course caught it, "Well Death, that is a scroll with the basic ninja jutsu and chakra control exercises. You might find it an entertaining read." Naruto thanked him, and asked him why he was giving something like that to him, "Well, Death sadly it is becoming clear to me, that no matter what I do or how I ask you will simply not want to live in the village. So I figured that if you knew some useful things and learned that they are things you could learn here.. you might at the very least want to spend some time within the village library. Eventually you might change your mind, but I am not expecting a miracle." Naruto told him quite clearly that he had good reason not to trust the village, and the fact that most of the ooman he met so far, where less than honorable. His like of the village was not likely to change. If he helped him, it was because he was trustworthy, as was Kurenai.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen gave him a confused look. "I decided to build that house, at first as a test. If you our Kurenai were people that were going to betray me, you would try to steal something from my home, or send people to attack me, at the very least place traps in my bedroom. You have done none of those things since I told you. You could have sent people to make me think that my home was not safe, and that it would be safer to stay within the village. You could then tell me the ANBU would keep me safe as long as I live in the village. Again you did not." Hiruzen began to see how well he had planned his little test. "But last thing was, when you met my mother. I know that to you ooman she would appear like a monster, and cause you some fear, but not once did you insult her, call her names, or flat out treated her like anything other than my mother, the person who lovingly raised me to be what I am. So with all that I learned that you 2 at the very least are trustworthy."

Hiruzen wanted him to join the village but he would not use dirty tricks to do it. If he joined he wanted him to join willingly. But he understood that the possibility was there. "Kurenai might want you to live here as well, so that you can get to know her better. After all she made it quite clear, that she wishes to attempt a romantic relationship with you." Naruto looked at the man with a very serious look. "She might not want that, if she saw how brutal I can be." Hiruzen remind him that she was a kunoichi, that she has seen many brutal battles and outcomes. Naruto looked almost sad as he turned to walk to the door, and changed using the cloak system. "Even if I had to kill 500 innocent people to save a world from being infested by xenomorphs?" Hiruzen had no way to answer his question, and so Naruto left the office.

"The cruel math of combat, I never expected someone so young, to have to face such a thing. To save a world, 500 people would be a small price to pay, but there are some who would condemn him for doing it. I know I would not, I lived through so many wars, I would do the same. But he is worried that Kurenai might condemn him. I should talk with her." Hiruzen got up and put on his hat. He walked directly towards her home, and she had just finished making a pot of tea. As the Hokage knocked on her door, she opened it expecting Naruto, but instead of who she expected, it was the Hokage. "Can I do something for you? Hokage."

"Yes, I need to ask you a private question, and the question might determine if you want to really have a relationship with Death." This must be a pretty serious question. She welcomed him inside and offered him a cup of tea, which he was grateful to take. As they both sat down, and took their first sip of tea, "How would you feel if someone had to kill 500 innocent people, to save everyone in the elemental nations?" Hiruzen knew that it was not how Naruto had asked the question, but putting the question in familiar terms would cause less confusion.

She took another sip, and began to think about her answer. After a few minutes she told him that it was a small price to pay. Sometimes you have to kill some, to save even more people. She was not a naive genin, who believe they can save everyone, and still had that blind faith. She knew life could be cruel like that. "So why the question?" Hiruzen now took another sip of his tea, and he looked at her almost in tears. "Because Death had to kill 500 innocent civilians, to save a world from being infested by xenomorphs. He told me that he did, and looked very sad. I think he is afraid that you might think of him a monster."

She knew exactly what she had to do, and exactly what she needed to do. She excused herself and told the Hokage that she needed to do something, that she might later regret. So she walked with the Hokage out of her apartment and asked Hiruzen to wish her some good luck. "What exactly are you going to do?" As Kurenai walked a few feet away from her, she gave him an almost unmistakable look, "Oh, nothing too much, just planning to tell that guy what I think of him, and if I am lucky, well... I will get really lucky, and a few times more after that, and who knows.. I might be off the market as it were..."

That was the look of a woman who was planning to sleep with a guy, and she was not taking a no for an answer, "I do hope his clan taught him about birth control... but then again, if she becomes pregnant.. no need to get ahead of myself." The Hokage did wish her good luck, but also a good night.

Kurenai basically ran towards Naturo's home, and when she got there she knocked on his door by hitting it with her fist. "Well, someone is either going to tell me half the forest is on fire or is in a real hurry... I hope the fire is not that bad." He opened the door and was grabbed by Kurenai. She proceeded to give him the hottest kiss he ever had in his entire life. She continued said kiss till she was dragging him inside the house, and kicked the door to close it. "I don't mind receiving a kiss, from a beautiful ooman female, but what did I do to earn it?" She leaned closed to him, making sure he could feel her breast pushing against his side. "I just heard that one question you asked the Hokage... I was so touched that you worried about my opinion of you. I just had to come over and tell you what my answer would be."

He tried to put some distance between them, but she was not going to let that happen. "So what is your answer?" Kurenai smiled and touched his chest drawing little circles. "My answer is simple.. You saved a whole planet and you only killed 500 people to do it? That is simply amazing. I probably would have killed at least a million, you know just to be sure. I am not naive little girl Death, I know that sometimes you have to kill some to save even more. But that doesn't mean I was rather touched by your worrying about my answer. "

Kurenai began to run his hands towards a his waist and pulled him really close to him, as they chest touched, she felt a nudge and smiled. "Is that a ninjato in your pants or are you that happy to see me.." Naruto told her that was not a weapon of any kind, She told him that she did not agree. She grabbed him and pulled him to what looked to be his bedroom. "I told you I like you, and by the way that felt you like me too. So why don't we stop wasting time and let me show you how much I like you.. and you can show me too..." Naruto was wondering what she meant, until he saw her take off all her clothes and jump onto his bed. "I have never, and I mean never done that in my entire life?" Kurenai got into a really seductive pose, "Haven't been in bed naked? or Haven't mated before?" Naruto answered, both.

"Don't you worry about it, by the time I am really get into it, you will not want to ever go without me again... and by the feeling of that thing." She pointed at his tool.. "I will definitely want that a lot of times. So stop talking, and come and get me.." Naruto was not sure why or how but he got undressed in a few seconds. His shadow clone appeared and took all his gear and equipment and placed it in a quantum storage device.

Naruto kissed her lips, her neck and continued kissing her down the valley of her breasts, and came up and touched them as she began to moan... he licked his was doing until he was at the place that was rather wet, and kissed, touched and licked, and fondled. The way things were going he was making her feel things, that no man ever made her feel before.. Her breathing got harder, deeper, and her moans got closer and more lustful as he continued. Kurenai had enough and decided that he should also be on the receiving end. She flipped him and she took time to admire the magnificent tool she was going to enjoy. A kiss, a fondle, a lick and when she was getting really hot she placed it in her mouth, and began to try and make him feel at least half as good as she felt.

After a the pair had their first orgasm for the night, and she swalloed what she considered to be her new favorite drink.. She smiled at him and decided to begin to ride him like a cowgirl. She was in the first time in her entire life, feeling complete. The feeling of joy and sheer pleasure kept getting better and better, the harder she rode him, the better it got. He on the other hand was feeling as much joy and pleasure but he wanted more, so he took hold of her breasts and began massaging them. This made the whole thing get hotter, and faster and harder until they felt like they could go no higher, and in a single move she dismounted and his cum splashed her stomach.

They were breathing hard, and in the afterglow that he had heard described so many times before, she looked so beautiful, that no words could describe. He simply kissed her and she returned the kiss. But the kiss suddenly stopped and she whispered that it was time for round 2...

All through out the night they made love, and the enjoyed it more and more as they each found through it, what the other liked to feel, and how each liked to touched. "Do not cum in me, unless you are going to claim me as yours..." That was what she told him as they rested between sessions.

In the early morning as he finally took charge of what would be their last time to do it, for that day, he just plowed her with complete and total abandonment. He was really into it, and he did not care what happened or who would even come knocking. The world, the universe, all creation did not matter. It was only her and him making the most passionate love and wanting it to never stop. But the time finally came to make his decision and he chose to cum hard and deep inside her. "I guess this means I am yours." Kurenai smiled and as he kissed her, "and I am yours too." So it was that as the sunlight bathed the house, the two fell asleep in each other arms.

When she finally began to awaken, she saw Naruto smiling at her. "So I guess this means, you finally get it. I love you, Death. I want to be with you more. I want to see where this relationship take us... but what do you want?" Naruto smiled and told her he wanted some breakfast, which caused her to hit him on his shoulder. "I want the same, but I will tell you this, even if I do love you, and do want to spend time with you. I will not be one of the people of Konoha, that place has never been my home, and it will never be. I will help your Hokage because he is honorable, and trustworthy, but if one of them becomes dishonorable, I will leave and I hope you and our family come with me."

"What do you mean our family?" Kurenai was wondering about that.. "You and our offspring, of course. You are my mate, and I am yours. But remember this, any male who tries to take my mate from me will die.. I will not let that happen while I live." For some reason she felt like he was claiming ownership of her, but on the other she felt protected and cared for.. "I wouldn't worry about kids just yet stud. I was in one of my safe days... I will have your kids, but first you must marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

In the following month, Naruto and Kurenai decided to live together. The way they behaved was like a couple of newlyweds. Which of course made many ooman, smile at seeing the once called Ice Queen of Konoha, look so happy. But there were some negative consequences as well. Mainly one Asuma Sarutobi, he quit smoking he because in his own word, he kept wasting spitting one cigarette after another, when he heard how happy Kurenai did, or how her latest date had been seen by someone else. But we all know the happy life of a newlywed doesn't last forever, and it was bound to settle down and cool down to a standard level.

"What do you mean you will not be seeing as often, Kurenai? Care to explain?" Naruto seems like he did not take the news well. "I told you a few days ago, that I was taking a position as a teacher for a new genin squad. I will be with them on missions, so I will more than likely not be so many times in the village. But you are one to complain, Have you heard a single complaint about your little "hunting" trips?" Naruto hated to admit it but she was right. "But there must be something we can do.. I just can't picture my day beginning without you there, by my side."

Kurenai made a suggestion for him to join the ninja corps in the village, but that was turned down flat. "Why don't we ask your Hokage? if I had a problem I could not figure out, I could always ask the Elder." Somewhere far far away, in another star cluster said man sneezed really hard. _"I guess I should see the healer, I think I am coming down with something." _Kurenai liked that idea, but she would not live the answer.

"So let me get this straight, you want to be able to be with your mate, but not be part of this village ninja.. well there is a solution. You can make yourself look like a hunter ninja, and then I will assign you to her team as a sort of back up. The Hunter Commander would be happy his division gets some credit, and I will be happy that you finally pick up your pay for those dead rogue ninja, it is starting to pile up, and piles of money is practically inviting someone to try and steal it.."

Naruto simply told him he had no clue what a hunter ninja looked liked. So he called in the Hunter Commander. The man walked to the red head and gave him a frown. "So I have to wait this long to meet the man who has been stealing prey from my guys... You got a lot of nerve asking me for a favor." Naruto told him that if he had any problems with him killing said prey, tell his Hokage, he was standing over there. Naruto even pointed him out. "Well I was planning on giving you this stuff anyways as a recruitment bonus, but as long as you wear it, and my division is seen as strong. I am fine with you pretending to be one of mine. At the very least you got some guts being able to stand up to me.. I like that." The Hunter Commander disappeared, to which Hiruzen asked Naruto why was he surprised... The shadow clone was a ninja technique to begin with.

He managed to get the items scanned by his visor, and in a matter of seconds his cloak changed to look like the things he had finished scanning. "Oh, well let me put these away then.." Kurenai put the equipment away in a storage scroll. "Your codename will be Death.. but why don't you use your real name... " Naruto told him Death was his real name.. Hiruzen corrected himself, the name his parent gave him when he was born... "Because your stupid ooman might recognize my name, and try to attack me. You know what would happen then..." The Hokage simply told him that if they attack him, they attacked a person under his protection, so they deserve to die anyways. When the pair was about to leave he asked a question that made him hit his face with his palm. "Would that include one Asuma Sarutobi?" Hiruzen then realized that he needed to have a talk with his son.

"So what will you do? Go by your codename all the time or can me and my team call you by your birth name when we are in the field?" Kurenai asked him as he dropped the look of a Hunter Ninja, and assumed his civilian look. "Let's do this.. you decide.. would you want to call me Naruto and Death only in the field?" Kurenai did not respond and instead kissed him on his lips.. Naruto got the message loud and clear, that was an obvious yes.

They both walked together towards the academy.. "This places doesn't look like they train to kill, hunt or even track prey here." Kurenai told him to sit with her in a nearby bench. "You do make a good point, training is rather relaxed for what my people do.. but that is why I am joining them as their teacher.. the academy only teaches the basics." Naruto told him that would get some of the students killed. Kurenai agreed, and told him that she was happy to have him along. He would be able to teach them the harsh reality of combat, and she would able to provide emotional support while they get over the initial shock. Naruto looked at his smiling mate, "Why do I get the feeling you had this whole thing planned?" Kurenai laughed, "Oh, I have a few other things planned, like the names for our kids, what I will wear for our wedding, and even a rather cruel little prank I will do on my team when we meet them." Naruto loved to have a mate that kept him on his toes.

When the teams were announced at the academy there were only 2 students that looked like their life was sent straight into hell, they were Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. They had the misfortune of getting 2 problems in their team, Sakura, the pink useless pest, as Sasuke called her.. and the single laziest, tardiest, and most undisciplined teacher ever. One named Kakashi Hakate. Kurenai told them to meet at a training field, and they were there on time. There was their teacher standing next to a muscular guy wearing the gear of a Hunter Ninja. "Ok, how about a little introduction. We will begin... I am Kurenai Yui, I like genjutsu, training and my beloved mate. I dislike perverts and dishes that have blood as an ingredient. My dream is to eventually settle down and have at least 3 kids with my mate." Kurenai looked at Naruto and was clear she wanted him to continue.

'My name is Death Starblade. I like many things, I dislike just as many things as I like, and my dreams are no business of a pack of greenhorn oomans." Kurenai walked over her mate and told him he should do it for real, or he was not going to get any in the entire year. "Alright, I think my mate finished with his little joke." Naruto looked like he took off his mask. His flaming red hair and handsome face was making Hinata blush. "My codename is Death, and you will use it out in the field. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Kurenai, my clan's traditional cooking, training and hunting. I dislike weaklings, perverts, dishonorable people and traitors. My dream is to make my clan proud and to have at least 3 little girls with Kurenai over there." Kurenai was blushing as he mentioned the girls part. "So you ladies first, your next."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like my clan, and I dislike sexist people. My dream is to do away with the division in my clan." Shino was next. "My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, I hate people that insult or kill bugs for no reason. My dream is to be the head of my clan." Kiba did not even wait to be told, "My name is Kiba, this is Akamaru my partner. I like my clan and our ninja dogs. I dislike disloyal people, and people who hurt my partner. My dream is to get everyone to recognize my clan's strength and lead them to a happier future."

_"Nice mate your got there, Death. I wish that I was a lucky." _Naruto looked at the dog, thanks to the translator function he understood everything Akamaru just said, "Thanks, Akamaru. I am sure you will find a mate that is right for you." Akamaru looked surprised. "Yes, Akamaru I heard you loud and clear. So no rubbing on my mate's leg. Clear?" Akamaru smiled, _"Crystal Clear."_ He looked at Shino and flat out asking him if his bugs would hurt Kurenai, and he said no. "Alright now for a little test. My mate is going to hide in the forest, you 3 have 30 minutes to find him. If you find him you pass, if you don't I will place you in a genjutsu of your worst nightmare, and you will go back to the academy for more training." Naruto decided to interrupt and tell Shino to get the bug off his back, or he was going to do it for him. _"Sorry, but my host told me to do it." _Naruto looked at the bug and smiled, _"No problem. But be more sure of yourself, Females have to be strong to lead." _ This surprised Shino. "What is the matter?" Shino looked at him with a dead serious expression. "You know how to talk to insects?" Naruto smiled, "I know 4 common insect languages fluently."

"You be surprised how many planets are actually ruled by insect races. I just happen to have hunted on their worlds." Shino wanted to call it a lie, but the female bug knew it to be true. "Well one hidden seek game coming up." Naruto disappeared and the 3 went their separate ways. "So how long till they figure you never moved at all." He gave her a hug from behind. "Oh, I give them 20 minutes at least. The only sad thing is we can't use that time for something productive." She smiled at what he was thinking, "I did pack a lunch, we can have a light meal, while we wait." Naruto extended the cloak's range and she too disappeared.

The couple enjoyed a really sweet and tender moment for 10 minutes, but there were people with eyes like his. Hinata was once of those people, and she got together with Shino and Kiba to surround the happy couple. When they finished eating their lunch and a few hot kisses were shared they heard a person faking a cough. "I am sorry to interrupt such a tender moment, but do we have to wait 20 more minutes, before you tell us to that we pass?" Kiba was not very good with hiding when he believed he had the upper hand. "So will our teachers, please stop doing that. The entire area smells of your hormones, I could find you both with my eyes closed." Shino punched on the shoulder, "What's its true and Hinata is getting an eye full. Look at her blush if you do not believe me."

"And my bugs smelled your food." Shino just had to say that. Naruto was kicking himself, so much for a quiet romantic lunch, well at the very least teamwork was not going to be problem. Kurenai was having the same thought, teamwork was not going to be a problem, but she had to do something about how they interact with each other. Kiba needed to learn not to announce everything to they opponents, Hinata's shyness and Shino's inability to talk and interact with their teammates. With a small kai being whispered, he turned back his cloak to his hunter ninja disguise, he and Kurenai were seen sitting together under a tree. "Well, at the very least you can work together, but why would we make her blush so much?"

"Hinata has a problem with being too shy, and you two were probably doing something rather intimate." Kiba received another punch on his shoulder, this time by Hinata. "We were doing what any normal couple does, a kissing and holding each other." Shino looked at them and then at Hinata. "But to someone as shy as Hinata that is something that she could never do." Kiba got another hit on his shoulder, this time by Shino. "Hey, why is everyone hitting me on my shoulders?" The blushing Hinata and Shino both looked at him, "Because you can't keep your mouth shut about unnecessary things!"

"Well I guess this team passes." Kurenai stood up and was standing rather close to her mate. "They do but they will need to hear a pretty harsh lecture from me. So everyone sit down and listen." Naruto began to tell them the truth of combat and how they sometimes have to kill. He then explained his training regiment for the team, and then how each one of them could improve. Kiba complained about him not knowing then well enough to know, how they even fought. Naruto explained that he actually saw some of the members of each family fought, and how Hinata did not want to hurt someone who looked to be her little sister, and lost a sparring match. "You need to care about your friends, family and eventually your mates. But all others are people that owe you nothing, and do not have to feel anything for you. Taking pity on an enemy is a sure way to get you killed. Shino these people need to hear what you are thinking, and no I am not spending 4 and a half years teaching them the insect language your bugs use. Kiba you need to learn a bit the meaning of the word, discretion. Hinata I will make you a tough, confident, and fearless team member, even if I have to send you to the healer at least once a week to do it."

Now they all stood up and believed that the team meeting was over, and they could go home. "Now I want you all to give me 5 laps around this field, 200 push ups, 200 sitting ups and repeat that rotation 2 times." The team looked at him like he was kidding. "We will be here till you finish, **So get moving!**" A few hours later there were some really tired kids. "You want to improve their stamina. But why do so much?" Kurenai stood really close to Naruto. "Well I wanted to see their current stamina. This is not good. We will need to do something like this more often than I had planned." Kurenai told him they had time to do that, he told him the first 30 or so missions will be nothing more than glorified chores. They can get the training they need in while they do those, or so Naruto believed. "I will see what I can read in your library about helping them." Kurenai was about to tell him only ninja were allowed to read some sections and she remembered he could make himself invisible using his gear. "Try reading about seals. I think the 4th created a seal for training, something called a gravity seal."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

The gravity seal was indeed a wonderful thing, he himself began to wear one, so did the rest of the team. The D Rank missions were enough to make him actually miss xenomorph hunting. The training after the daily missions was carefully planned, and with all the best intentions in the world. But if you ask the genin it was a vicious, cruel, and intended to cause pain and suffering. To which Naruto answer that it was true, that it was better they felt pain now, instead in the field. Out there the enemy would also cause pain, but always lethal.

Kurenai was having fun watching him try and get them to be good enough, to be successful. "I swear, Kurenai. I feel like I should thank my mother. The other thing I swear to the huntress if that damnable cat runs away 1 more time. I will find him myself, kill him and make a wallet out of his hide." Kurenai laughed at her mate. "That is a sentiment that is shared by many genin. But unfortunately the cat proves to be a good training tool for our genin. So as long as he can make genin workout, and think. He will live. When I was a genin I had to chase his father, and let's just say the apple did not fall far from the tree."

He had to watch the team catch the same cat, over 10 times. There last D Rank turned out to be catch Tora and return him to his owner.. The he had an idea, if he understood a canine language, he checked his translator and sure enough. There was a feline language but it was turned off.. now that was a question. Why was the feline languages off by default. No matter he had to talk to the feline nightmare, and fix this problem once and for all.

First, Hinata found the feline, and then Kiba managed to scare him, and finally Shino surrounded him with his bugs. They caught him as he jumped to get away from the bugs. They brought the cat to their teachers. "Ok, Tora captured lets go to the Hokage's office." Naruto stopped them. "Hold on second, me and Tora are going to have a little chit chat. Don't even try to look confused Tora, I know you can understand everything I am saying.

_"Alright, human what is it that we need to talk about?" _Naruto was surprised how upset Tora sounded. "First mind telling me what makes you run from your owner? and why are so so angry?" Tora looked at him as if he did not believe nobody ever figured it out. _"Look, the reason I run away and the reason I am angry are cause by the same thing. That fat lady has a grip that, when even she picks me up. I feel like my guts are going to come out of my mouth. How happy would you be if a pack of dumb humans caught you, every time you tired to escape my hell, and bring you back to the person who turned your life into a living hell?" _ Naruto finally understood. "Ok, I have a plan and your life will be a whole lot better, but you have to follow it to the letter." Tora was not holding his breath but he agreed.

"We got to get the lady to listen to what I have to teach her. So no matter what she offers you do go to her, and you come to me. If you look real happy it will be even better." Kurenai did not understand where this was going. But she trusted her mate.

The lady turned was the wife of the ruler of Fire country. When she was about to take hold of Tora, Naruto stopped her and told her she was holding her cat too roughly, and causing him severe pain. She was pissed. She told him that she knew her cat better than anyone. Seeing where this was going, Naruto made a bet. If Tora came to him, they would catch him whenever he ran away, and for free, but if Tora came to him instead. She would listen to everything he had to teach her.

That lady tried every single bribe, cute name, and finally begged him to come to her. Tora did not budge. "Ok, Tora, come over here." Tora made a beeline towards Naruto sat on his hand purring, as he gently stroked his fur. "See you have to be gentle. You grab him so hard that you are causing him pain." Naruto showed her how to pick him up, like he is the most fragile and soft thing in the world. With his lesson's Tora would never suffer that pain again, and her grip was caused by her fear that she would not have her precious feline friend. So with the same lesson they were both now much happier. _"Thank you, human. May the Cat God bless you."_

The Hokage could not be happier to see the problem with the cat, was fixed once and for all. The 4th Hokage had actually wrote into the mission that, if anyone ever fixed the problem between owner and pet. They would be given a B rank mission pay, and to the person who figured out the problem, 3 scrolls on jutsu written by himself. So the Hokage gave him 3 scrolls and the rest a B rank mission pay.

The scrolls had been very interesting. After his translation function got done and he figured how to opened them. The scrolls where seals with a blood seal. So he bit his thumb and placed his blood on the seal. The seal opened and the 3 scrolls came lose. The first was a scroll on sealing theory, the last 2 were about his personal techniques. Naruto could try to figure it out. "Flying Thunder God Technique, and something called a Rasengan. I guess I need to read these some more to figure them out." Hiruzen could not believe it, why would he put the condition to give these scrolls who ever figured out the problem between owner and pet.

As the group walked out, it finally hit the reason why, Kushina was the reason. Kushina Uzumaki was the owner of the cat that would one day give birth to Tora. She was closer to baby Tora than anybody. The owner would then name his son like her previous cat. The cat he had the genin caught was the descendant of Kushina's cat course, Naruto would look for a way to bring that cat happiness. It was so obvious. Minato set the whole condition so that his child, would get the scrolls.

During the next week he read everything he could to figure out the things on the scrolls. Much like other ninja techniques, Kurama was the one to teach him the practical knowledge the scrolls were missing. In one week he figured how to use the Rasengan, which according to Kurama, was a pathetic attempt at making something called a tailed beast ball attack. The last technique proved nearly impossible to figure out, he had to figure out a series of seals and placed them according to his own body. Figuring the seal order proved to be a real headache. Not even Kurama and he was a whole lot older than him, and he too was stumped.

Right after Hiruzen had sent Team 7 on a simple escort mission, he had a bad feeling. He was getting the feeling that Tazuna had not been completely honest with him. So he decided to send Team 8 as a back up. The training had definitely done as he had hoped. Naruto looked at the team and smiled, Hinata was now a confident and strong fighter, Shino was now more open with his teammates, and even told a joke or 2. Kiba was more serious and reserved, the training had shown him he had to take things seriously or he would be dead. The gravity seal had been upgraded several times, and only Naruto had the highest level at level 5.

Using his own eyes, and with hints and clues given to him by watching Hinata, he finally was able to activate his eyes. Thanks to that he saw that Team 7 were walking into a trap. There were 2 rogue ninja in that puddle. Good time as any to test that last technique. He took one of his own 3 prong kunai and pulled the handle. Then feeding it some chakra he threw it in the middle of the puddle. He finished a series of hand signs and he was gone in a flash.

The technique made him appear in a flash and shocked both the rogue ninja at the same time. The kunai had actually landed and pinned the chain that connected the two, and when the technique was used, a lot of lightning chakra came pouring out, and the rogues were shocked. Kakashi was not able to get over the shock, of seeing the technique of the man who had adopted him was known for. He turned around and saw the genin look almost as shocked as their teacher was. "Hey, awake up. Did the frighten you? Grow up, these chumps are next to nothing, compared to the thing that must lead them."

Sakura fell on her butt, trembling like she had seen a ghost. Sai heard of the technique but to actually see it. He finally understood why Danzo wanted the scroll so much. Sasuke was pissed, how dare he talk down to him. He was an Uchiha Elite, no Hunter Ninja had the right to talk to him like that. Kakashi wanted to touch this persons mask, and remove it, to see if this was the person he used to call his father. Naruto took hold of his hand. "Let's keep your hands off me, shall we? Now why do you not tell us the truth bridge builder. We have sometime before the rest of team 8 arrive."

Tazuna tried to make excuses, to lie, and to outright play dumb. This was making Naruto more and more angry. From his back he took a hold of a weapon, the hilt of a sword. He pulled it out and was a sharp and long katana. Kakashi looked at the sheath and saw what looked like a storage scroll seal. "**Now, I am sick and tired of your lies. If you do not want to die, tell me the truth, or your next lie will be your last.**" The killer intent leaking from him was making what they faced before, seem like a joke. Kakashi tried to tell him that he could not kill him, he was their client. Naruto was quick to remind him that he was not his client. He was sent to ensure their safety as their back up. He had no problem in killing Tazuna if it meant keeping them safe.

Tazuna was ready to piss his pants, and so he had no choice but to tell the truth. "My country is under the control of an evil man, named Gato. To gain our freedom we must finish the bridge I am building, but my country has little to no money left. We don't have the money to pay for the appropriate mission fee. So we decided to lie, and get some sort of help, any sort of help." Sakura walked over to the man, and told him he did not care to have them all die because of his lie. Naruto looked at her and gave her a cold stare, "Do you mean to tell me that you would not do the same? If the situation was reversed? Grow up, they live in a hell, and they will do anything to be free of it."

Even if the team 7 decided to leave, he would go ahead and help Tazuna. The creep Gato seemed like as nasty as some of the xenomorphs he once killed. "Killing his Gato creep might be doing the world a favor, and I want to do that, what will you do?" Kurenai and the rest of the team arrived as he asked the question. "We will help Tazuna, but let me make myself clear, after the mission is done, and your country recovers. You will pay the right fee for the mission? Right?" Tazuna got up and told him he swore on his life that their village would get the fee and then some.

"Not bad for a trial run?" Naruto asked Kurenai. She kissed him on the lips, "No, not bad at all. Come on team, let's go we still have ways to go, and it will get dark soon." Kakashi asked Kurenai who the Hunter was. "His name is Death, and he was assigned as a special teacher for my team. His hunting technique and skills are a great help to a tracking team like us. And yes before you ask, he is my lover, my mate and the love of my life."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

At night Kakashi could not withstand his curiosity any longer, and decided to ask the man a few questions. Naruto had as always the longest watch. His stamina allowed him to do that, and it was his way for the team to get a decent sleep. Kurenai often joked that, how can someone be so considerate, and have no mercy during training. Naruto would only replay that it was all to prevent any of them dying, from anything other than old age. Kakashi was never known to be the most kind person in ANBU, and with good reason. He suffered sever loses in his life. First his father, the pressure and negative reputation for a single failed mission, pushed the man to take his own life, then Rin the woman he once loved, and lastly his adopted mother and father. These loses tend to mark a man, and they certainly left a few marks in the mind of one Kakashi Hakate.

"So you are called Death, I can only assume that is your code name. I am Kakashi Hakate, or the copy cat ninja. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Naruto looked at the man and motioned for him to sit next to him, "As long as it doesn't endanger the camp, and you keep a civil tone. I don't mind." Kakashi did not waste time, and asked him where he was born. "I was born in the worst place on planet Earth. My home town was such a miserable place, I was very happy to be rescued and adopted by my clan." Kakashi then asked him what made the place so horrible. "What do you call a place where an orphan is beaten, daily? What do you call a place where cruelty is accepted because of stupidity and misplaced anger? What do you call a place where the death of a child is celebrated as a holiday?" Kakashi saw where this was going. "Does this place have a name?" Naruto looked at the man with a cold glare. "The town is called Konoha by some, or the Village Hidden In The Leaves by some others. Till I was 6 I called it hell."

"You must be mistaken, Konoha has never been cruel to orphans." Naruto laughed but it was almost a sad laughter. "My friend would disagree, tell me something Kakashi, Have you ever heard what happened to the demon brat of konoha?" Kakashi looked at him with a glare of his own. "He received his rightful punishment for attacking and killing so many of our villagers. Why do you ask?" Naruto looked at the man. "I knew that boy, he used to eat out of the same garbage bins I did when I was small."

If Kakashi was shocked or even angry he did a marvelous job of hiding it. "So you left Konoha when you were 5 or 6 then what?" Naruto looked at his surroundings. Found nothing worthwhile, "Yes, I was 6 when the man I came to care for as my brother, rescued me from the hell that was my life. He took me to my clan, and a place I called home. My mother adopted me, and began teaching me in my clan's ways. You might have heard, that I am a hunter. I honor our divine huntress by killing those that are dishonorable, and sometimes truly worthy prey. I honor the one's I find worthy by giving them an honor placing on my trophy room. There I can remember them, and the valiant struggle we fought."

"So that is why you are a Hunter Ninja, to hunt rogues and sometimes fight worthy opponents. I have never heard that line of work, describes as you do. I have heard it be called bounty hunting, or criminal hunting. But never with the air of honor or respect you seem to have for it. Most people treat people in your profession as killers for hire." Naruto could not help laugh, "You would be surprised. I am constantly reminded by the Hokage or my commander to pick up my pay. As long as I have worthy prey, the money not so important to me. I managed to live for 2 years on the streets before I was rescued. You learn to be very self sufficient when you live through that."

"And yet you serve Konoha, do you feel no resentment towards the one's that hurt you?" Naruto looked at the man, and smiled, "For a time, when I was young. I did hate the village and the ignorant people. But my clan showed me that doing that, only hurts me. So now I help konoha, and the people than once hurt me, to show them, even if they are not aware of it, that I am the better man, I hold no grudge towards you, Kakashi. Although I have countless reasons to do so." Kakashi too began to smile, "That is very big of you, Naruto. When did you figure that I knew who you were?" Naruto saw that the sun was coming up, and decided to go for a morning hunt. Breakfast was an important meal. "You were the ANBU that was supposed to watch over me. How could I forget the man that stood watching, as the villagers beat me so many times."

Naruto left the man, to think on their conversation. Naruto managed to get a few rather nice rabbits and a few herbs. He made a rabbit stew for the team, and one for himself. He went through the usual cleansing and treatment of food ingredients. When the team came out of their tents, there were 2 pots of stew. One had a label on the pot that red, for Death only. "I can't believe you are still eating your traditional clan recipes. You are going to catch a disease one day." Naruto kissed his mate, and told her that his clan had many preparations and cleansing procedures before they cooked anything. She was more than likely to be pick up a little parasite. Kurenai caught on what he was saying, she hit him on the shoulder. "Not before we have a proper wedding. I told you that."

"So why 2 pots? and why Death get a pot all to himself?" Sakura was making noise already. She told them if anyone deserved that treatment, it was her beloved Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sai and Sasuke with an almost look of pity. Sai nodded in appreciation, and Sasuke walked over to the pot. "So what is the difference between these 2 pots?" Death took a spoon and began serving the team from their pot. "The recipes are different. Your's is a traditional konoha dish, mine is a recipe cooked by my clan. Most people do not have the stomach for it, and others simply don't like the ingredients." He finished serving them their food, and Sasuke told him his portion in the other pot was smaller. "Of course it is, I used most of the rabbits for the pot you and the others are eating from. I am one man, my portion will of course be smaller."

He then served his own stew, the vegetables could not be seen, but the rich, dark and heavy scent reached some of their noses. "Maybe you should not eat that, that smelled like it has blood." Sai was apparently more polite that he appeared. "I know it does, it is the main flavor ingredient in my clan's recipe. My mother was a much better at cooking than I was, hers you could still see the color of the blood, much more clearly than mine." They watched in horror as he began to eat one spoon full after another. This cause the group to eat their meal a little quicker. "Mind if I have a taste?" To the surprise of everyone Kakashi asked to take Death's cooking. Naruto saw no problem with that.

He took the spoon and took a mouthful of it. As he tasted it in his mouth and swallowed, he nodded his head. "I see, the difference.. your's is thicker, and spicier, and almost less sweet. A kind of a little bitter. Not bad." Naruto told him he could serve himself a portion, there was one in the pot. Again in groups disbelief he did just that. "So how do you deal with diseases?" Naruto looked at him, and told him about the cleansing procedures his clan did. This made the group wondered how he managed to cook so much in so little time, he simply told then 2 words, shadow clones.

Kurenai asked him what he planned to do with the skins. I was planing on keeping them and if I managed to kill another rabbit, make a pursue for the love of my life. I want her to feel truly appreciated. This made Kurenai blush, and Sakura with an almost wishful look on her face. As they walked they saw something that was out of place, his visor told him there were two people in a few yards ahead, and both standing on trees a few feet away from each other. "I would duck if I were you Kakashi." He knew what he meant and he did duck, just as a big sword came flying over him and impaled itself on a tree. "Darn, thanks for ruining my big entrance." Zabuza gave him a rather angry glare. "You welcome, and thanks for the rabbit." Naruto was holding the rabbit. "I actually would like if you did not hurt that rabbit, it's a family pet." Naruto stroked the rabbit's back. "Sure thing, just tell your daughter to get down from there, and I will give give this cute little rabbit to her."

Zabuza used a substitution and the rabbit was off his hands. "No need, but on my daughter behalf, I thank you. So since you are such a polite person, why don't you let me kill that drunken bridge loving loser, and I will let you all go home. " Naruto saw the glare he was giving him, the killer intent made the genin cringe, and he knew what was going to happen. "No, thanks. I think the losers relatives want him back. Why that is a question I keep asking myself, but we really have to deliver him. But you can go ahead and leave if you really want to." Kakashi had managed to really make Zabuza mad. Naruto saw him try and make a few hand signs and the word was try. as soon as he tried he threw a kunai at him interrupting him.

"How about a friendly, and fun sparing match?" Zabuza could not believe what he just heard, "Why would I do that?" Naruto told him, that it was more than likely how things were going to turn out, he was going to try and use Kakashi as a hostage, the teams would release him, and he would spend the next few weeks recovering from an injury or poison or both, "What terms?" Zabuza not wanting to lose any time. "Loser leaves the other alone for today?" Zabuza did something he almost never did, he laughed. "You do realize that if you lose I will end up killing the bridge builder right?" Naruto smiled behind his mask. "If that happens it was his fate to die."

He did not wait and launched the first attack. Haku was not one to stand by and watch. She tried to sneak behind them and kill the bridge builder. Kurenai stopped her, and simply told her she was missing a good fight. Haku told her that it was impossible for Zabuza to lose. "Then why is he on the defensive?" Kakashi interrupted the conversation. Haku looked, and it was true her father was on the defensive. With a sword slash he managed to make him dodge badly and he kicked the hilt of his sword, it went flying up and as he jumped he caught it. "Looks like I win, thanks for the fun, Zabuza." Zabuza looked at him with as much killer intent as he could muster, and Naruto did not even seem to react at all.

"It's only fair to tell you I am going to try this again. My pride as a swordsman tell me I must defeat you. So who are you?" He tossed him his sword back at him. "You can call me Death. Word to the wise, Gato will betray you." Zabuza looked at him and saw he was not without confidence. "Get some proof of that, and I might decide to help you with this little boring chore of yours." Both Zabuza and Haku left.

"You do realize you just made yourself the target? by none other than Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist?" Kakashi wanting to be sure that he knew what he had done. "As long as he is busy with me, you can train your students, and my students will watch Tazuna. See no big problem." Naruto threw him a scroll, "You might want them to start using what is on that scroll." Kakashi opened it and was surprised by his father's seal, the gravity seal. "Thanks for the help, Death."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

The group managed to get a nice boat to take them across the river, and that is when the bridge came into view, the ninja were amazed by the sheer size of it, but not Naruto. He keep looking at it and saw things in a different light. He constantly was thinking on where he would plan an ambush, or where the security would be weakest. When Tazuna asked him what he opinion on the bridge was, that is when the group was confused. "Well it's a nice enough of a bridge, but I do hope you have the pulley and tram system in your plans." Tazuna smiled, "Sure do. The pulley system will be in 5 different segments of it and the tram is going to run on the right side of the bridge."

Kakashi asked him what were they talking about. "The pulley system is way to load heavy cargo and unload cargo to ships. The tram system is a series of platforms to move heavy cargo quickly to the storage facility." Tazuna was happy to explain this. "You see most of our market used to be big fishing ships. The best way to make sure not to lose money, is to get the fish containers of the ship and into cold storage fast." Naruto was quite impressed that they had figured that out. Maybe they will develop a rudimentary train eventually.

"So mind telling us about Gato? where he lives, how many men he has, and such things." Kurenai wanted to hear more about the enemy. "Well he lives in the biggest house in my home town. I have no clue on the men, but the rumor says about 500 or more. Now would you mind telling me what you plan to do, after we get to my home?" Naruto took the initiative and told him the others would train, and make ready for anything. He would handle something he needed to do, but asides from that he would guard him, and if he could, he would even help him on the bridge. Kakashi just had to tell them that Zabuza was going to be eager to fight again, since he left without many injuries.

As the group made it to Tazuna's house the sun was setting, "So as a thank you, how about I invite you to a home cooked meal, before you go to sleep for the day." The group was happy to accept. Tazuna welcomed them to his home.

It was a rather comfortable home, a lot of rooms, a nice dinner and kitchen. The bath had a very nice tub, that was heated by burning logs on the outside. "This young lady is Tsunami, my daughter, for some reason I don't see her son. Tsunami where is Inari?" Tsunami greeted them and then he told her father that he had heard rumors, that Gato was sending someone to kill him, so he spent the entire time sad, believing that his grandfather had been killed, just like her husband. Naruto could not stay quiet, and asked her if she needed some help in the kitchen. Tsunami of course welcomed any help, and this made Kurenai feel a bit jealous.

Sakura began to tell them how amazing Sasuke usually was. That he would be a whole lot better than Death, especially at something like cooking. Kakashi just stared at her. Kurenai reminded her that said person had cooked them a very nice rabbit stew. The very rabbit stew that had her licking her plate and asking for seconds. This made Sai laugh, and Sakura to be quite. When the others were talking about how long it would take to finish the bridge. Kurenai kept looking at the kitchen.

Naruto was cutting the vegetables and slicing the meat. Tsunami handled the rest of the cooking. She wished that she and Naruto could do that, back in their home. But thanks to the training of the genin, and Naruto's hunting. She was tired at the end of the day, and he handled all cooking in there home. His mother had done a wonderful job, of making sure her son knew everything that he would need to survive.

Naruto made a shadow clone while he did the prep work, and that clone had finished setting the table. When the food finished cooking, he helped her carry it to the table. "Thank you, for all your help." Naruto told her no problem, she then did something that they had not expected, she told him his mate was luckier than most, to have someone that helpful would make her marriage a lot easier. Kurenai could not believe it, she demanded to know what her mate had told her, "Nothing much, just that he had the smartest, most beautiful, kind, caring mate that he could ever dream. He just told me how well you two get along." This made Kurenai calm down and go into a deep blush.

"Tazuna, mind telling me why your house has so many rooms?" Sakura asked her, "Because this was the office building for my business, before Gato basically destroyed it. He also pretty much destroyed my family's home." Naruto realized that this situation was not something new, it was a long time since they suffered under this crook. "So bridge builder is just a side of your business.. makes sense." Naruto looked at the man and for some reason he had a little more respect for the man. "That's right. I was a contractor, I built everything from homes, to business buildings. My last masterpiece was the fishing docks. Until Gato took them over."

During the meal they all introduced themselves. She was surprised by the name of the one that helped her. "Why are you named Death?" Tsunami could not stop wondering. "Because my clan always accuses me of being a little excessive. The Elder even said, 'You shall bear the name, Death for you do not leave enemies live long.' Honestly, the way he sounded, he made me sound like a one man genocidal fiend" This made everyone laugh, "Maybe if you took it easier on your prey, you would not get such a harsh name." Kurenai told him as they began laughing. "Well I can't do that, it would be disrespectful for me not to try my best."

Kakashi began to wonder how tough was Zabuza, if Naruto was doing his best. He was also kicking himself for not training his team, like Kurenai and Naruto had done. There was a feeling of true teamwork in their team, they helped each other, and expecting nothing in return. Unlike Sasuke, who expected to be praised for simply breathing, Sai would never volunteer to anything, and Sakura was too focused on Sasuke to care about the rest of the team. He had planned to teach them the tree walking exercise, as soon as he got them to simply act like a team, but now he had no choice. He had to teach it to them, or they would end up dead.

"Well, you guys go off to sleep, I will take care of the dishes." Naruto and 2 clones picked up all the dishes. "Wait, I can do that, you are a guest in my father's home." Naruto would not hear of it. He simply went to the task of washing the dishes, while one clone dried them, and the other placed them in their rightful place. "Take it as a thank you, once my mate ready to do something, there is nothing that can stop him." The two women would share a room, and so Tsunami had someone to chat with, Kakashi slept in the same room as Sakura, to make sure to keep her from trying to sleep with Sasuke. Sai and Sasuke shared the same room, much to the dismay of Sai. Sasuke snored like a grizzly with a bad cold.

Naruto was then forced to sleep in the same room as Tazuna, something about keeping an eye on him. He understood the reason, someone could try to kill him at night. But he put 1 condition. That was no drinking while he was sharing the same room. "When you lose the love of your life, see if you don't drink too." Tazuna told him as they walked towards the room they would share. "Excuses, Excuses. If someone killed my mate, I would be too busy killing every single member of their family to even have time to drink."

The next morning the people found Naruto cooking, and it was smelling like it was something that would taste great. "Morning, people. Hope you like eggs for breakfast." They looked at him and they all smiled, well almost everyone. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't. Sai simply told them, they were not what you call morning people.

Just as everyone was enjoying the nice breakfast, Naruto heard the sound of a door slamming, and someone running down stairs. The small kid had the unmistakable signs of tears on his face. He was short of breath from his little run. He did not even greet the people on the table, he opened with what he one day regret ever saying.

"**You people are morons. You won't defeat Gato. He is invincible. You come into our home, pretend that you are all tough, but you will lose, you don't know anything about real pain, and suffering!**" Tsunami tried to excuse what her son had said. Until the entire room felt like it was winter. Naruto's anger eclipsed anything the ninja had ever felt. It was a killer intent so high, that it lowered the temperature of the room, and to this degree.

Naruto got up from his seat, not touching his plate. He then looked at him with his clear eyes, veins could be seen around his face. It almost made him look like a hyuga that had activated his eyes to the highest possible level. "And you know of pain and suffering? **Then answer me these questions?**"

He walked near him, which made him tremble. "**Have you been beaten daily? Have you been stabbed on 6 of your first birthdays? Have you slept in a dirty alley for over 2 years? Have you either been starved or had to eat out of the garbage can? Have you been told in a hospital that they don't treat things like you, when you were really sick? Well? Have you!?**" He answered with no to every single question.

Naruto walked to the door leading outside, "But Naruto no child is ever or should ever be treated like that." Tsunami trying to make her son feel better. As he opened the door. He looked at Kakashi, "That is how my village treated me, till I was rescued by my clan." Naruto left the house, and decided to go and train some, to blow off some steam.

Inari hearing that called him a big fat liar, and ran away crying. Kakashi looked at Tazuna and Tsunami. "What he told you is the sugar coated version. He is too kind to tell you how he was truly treated, believe me. I saw it all." Tazuna could not believe that there was any place, that would treat a child like that. "The people of your village are sick in the head, to treat an innocent child like that." Kurenai decided to participate, "Which is why he doesn't live in the village. We live in a house a few miles away from it in fact."

"His name is Death, because his clan named him thus, but he was born Naruto Uzumaki. I was assigned to be his guard, when I was in ANBU. I was so stupid, I blamed him for the death of my adoptive family, not knowing he was supposed to be my brother. I watched him suffer everything he mentioned and more, and did nothing to stop it. I was so blind by my need for revenge, that I did not know I was hurting my brother. I only found out that he was my brother, when he used one of our father's techniques. But to this day, the village thinks of him dead, and they actually have a holiday for the day he supposedly died. Now I am so ashamed of myself, that I don't even know how to apologize to my brother."

Kakashi was almost in tears as he finished, "But why treat him like that at all?" Tazuna could not understand. "He is a jinchuriki. He contains the most powerful of the tailed beasts, and the one who killed so many of our people, including his own parents. Jinchuriki are not always treated as people, they are most times feared, hated or because of envy treated rather horribly." Kurenai answered Tazuna, but she knew that was not even close to describe the pain her mate had endured. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to be with my mate." Kurenai walked out of the house and went to look for Naruto.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata realized something. "This is why he is training us like he is. He doesn't want us to suffer, even a fraction of what he has endured." Sakura could not careless, she needed to tell her mother, that the supposed demon brat was still alive. Sasuke began to see that his life was heaven, by comparison, and Sai understood him better than anyone present. "Now before I go, I should tell you. That revealing anything of this is punishable by death. It is a S rank secret after all." Tazuna and Tsunami swore to take the secret to their graves, and so did all the genin present, except Sakura. She demanded that he should die, that the demon brat should die. Sasuke slapped her across the face so hard that people could see his palm on her face. "**If you ever say that again, I swear I will kill you myself!**"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Naruto was beating a tree into timber. Kurenai saw that and walked towards him. He was making some rather weird noises from her perspective, so she had to see if he was alright. "Death, no one blames you for what you said. But you have to understand, not everyone is as strong as you. He probably believes that he was saving our lives, by warning us." Naruto looked at Kurenai. "That does not excuse the manner in which I behaved. Kurenai that ooman child is weak, because he spend too much time feeling sorry for himself. If he did something productive, workout at the very least, he would be much stronger."

Kurenai walked over to her mate, and hugged him. "You will never consider that maybe he did not have the same guidance you did?" Naruto looked almost like he was in deep thought. "Kurenai, my mother was the only one who taught me anything. He has a mother, If Void saw me act like that, well lets just say, I would have been healing a few broken bones from her beating. My clan does not stand for weakness or pathetic excuses. You do something wrong, you admit it and face the consequences."

Kurenai wondered why he loved his clan so much, they seem like a rather harsh, and cruel bunch, so she asked him. "Life on the home world, is never easy or safe. Children who are weak die young. You might think my mother cruel, but she simply does not want her child to die. You have never been to a funeral of a child, and seen how his mother suffered. They often end up committing suicide because they can not live with the shame, of failing their child. My clan is not cruel, Kurenai. Life can be cruel enough, there is no need for them to be cruel." Kurenai could now understand what he was talking about, "So you did that because you tried to save the boy?"

Naruto looked at the house, "Yes, If he goes on like he is, he will lose something that he will always miss, he needs to wake up, and be strong or these thugs that Gato has, might end up killing his family." Kurenai saw the teaching of his mother. "But what was those weird noises you were making." Naruto smiled at her, "Traditional clan prayers for the safety of others. We are hunter, Kurenai, but that does not mean we lack in faith." This made her feel a little better and asked him to sit with her, so she could tell him a little more about his clan's religion and more importantly their wedding practices.

Naruto was happy to share with her the faith of the divine huntress, and the rules of said faith, but not as happy to tell her that there really was no formal marriage ceremony in his clan, as long as the male and female agreed to consider each others mates, they were mates, and that was it. Their culture was very practical like that. Kurenai wanted to complain about not being romantic, and he just told her, they show romance with a life long dedication to each other, and so there was no need for a wedding, for each time they managed to spend together was a new honeymoon. This confused her, and he told her that they spend most of their time hunting, and that meant being apart for long periods of time.

So who was the mate of his mother? that was was an obvious question. He looked sad as if the loss of someone close, my father was the son of the Elder, and father to both me and Wolf. By what we been told, he crash landed on a space station, when he awoke he was in a xenomorph egg chamber. When the face hugger was done with him, he did the only thing he could, he killed the queen and activated his self destruct charge. He blew the entire station to pieces, to ensure that the xenomorph inside himself would harm no one.

Kurenai asked if the thing could be removed, Naruto told her that his ship was too badly damaged to provide the care he needed. Kurenai understood why he called Wolf his brother. But that made her question who was the mother of Wolf? I mean Void was unable to have children, as far as she told him. "Void was my father's second wife, as his first died on a hunt. Right here on the sacred hunting grounds no less." If she died here, and there was an explosion after world, where would she have died? Naruto told him in a desert nearby. A desert... the desert where Sunagakure is. Then the reason the desert grew in the past was that his father's first wife died there. The other question was why did he remarry? Naruto answer was that his mother didn't give him much of a choice, "Join me as my mate, or die, I think I told you my mother is very strong. Dad was happy when I joined the family and even more so when I became a full fledged hunter in the clan."

Naruto was really liking how she was hold him, until she reminded him that they were on a mission, and that kind of fun had to wait for home. He hated to admit it, but she was right, so he kissed her and told her to have dinner with the others, he was going to go hunting. Invisible he tracked the short, fat man from the description. Gato had no clue as he opened his safe, and Naruto recorded the combination. As soon as night was at it's darkest, he first pulled one of the guards by the throat up towards him on the ceiling, the rope was one that with enough weight gravity would kill the person, by cutting his head off. His partner came to find his friend dead, and was held by an electric wire net. Naruto finished him off by punching him in the back and reaping his head off by pulling on his spine. The others had no clue what was going on, they all became crying, sobbing, panic stricken cowards. The fight lasted lest than 20 minutes, and after finishing with the enemy, he walked into the office, he opened the safe, took all the money, and gato's personal journal and ledger. He wished he could see the look on Gato's face.

The next morning Gato wished 2 things, first that he had hired more men, and second that he had not eaten any breakfast. He walked into the office and saw what was left of his men, gutted, skinned, some with their heads stuck in pikes, some others left stuck like pigs, ready to be roasted. Guts, blood, and horrors that even he had never imagined. But the final thing that made him look worried was, that after he finished throwing up, he went to check on his safe, and it was empty, and there was a message written in blood, and his 2nd in command, more specifically his head was stuck on a pike next to the message, and the message read, "You are next."

He knew that he was going to have to sell most of his assets, but he would get even to the bastard that did this. He had to kill the bridge builder, no matter the cost, or he was going to be ruined. He called for Zabuza and his daughter to explain how something like that could happen.

Zabuza walked in and he smiled at the sight, "Well whoever did this, has some serious skills. I am actually impressed." Gato was about ready to lose it, "**I did not call you here to tell me that!? I called you to tell me how did something like this happened!**" Zabuza looked at the frighten fat man, and he could practically smell the fear coming off from him. "My guess someone who really hates you, and wants you to suffer. That message could mean many things, but to me it sounds like revenge." Haku finally decided to answer, when her father had remained quiet. "**I want you too to bring me the bastards head, and make his friends suffer.**" Zabuza told him that they were hired to kill the bridge builder, this would be extra, and so he needed more payment, "**Bring him to me alive, and kill him before me, and I will pay you anything you want.**" Zabuza left and Haku stared at the fat man before she too followed her father.

"I can think of someone who would do something like that, hey I haven't had a nice spar today. Say why don't we visit the hunter from konoha?" Haku smiled at her father, and he looked at her with a glare. "You don't want to admit father, but looks like you made a friend." Zabuza said nothing and headed towards the bridge. There he was Naruto watching the bridge builder complain how some of the workers were out sick. He then made a few dozen shadow clones and they did the work of the missing construction crew, He even told them of a mixture he once learned to use, called liquid steel. This stuff was a blessing, they would finish the construction ahead of schedule.

"So, you still up for another spar?" Zabuza asked with a smile. "Sure am, but let me give your daughter something nice to read, don't want her getting bored now do we?" Naruto walked over and handed her the ledger and the journal. Haku thanked him for being considerate, "Think nothing of it, what are friends for." Haku was quite happy to read the books, and Zabuza was even happier to fight Naruto.

"Hey, brat, why don't you tell me what I should call you? I mean if we are friends you can at least let me call you some thing." Naruto told him to call him Death. "So you are the guy who wiped out Gato's men. I liked your style. If you plan was to make him angry or scare him I would say it worked." Naruto smiled taking out his sword. "Nothing that elaborate, I simply couldn't bother with taking such worthless trophies. Now give me a good, fun fight, and I might consider taking a trophy, those idiots were cowards."

Zabuza understood where he was coming from, nothing worst that having to fight someone who doesn't even have enough of a backbone to defend themselves. The fight was seen by some of the construction workers and Tazuna, they were impressed. It was a clean, no holds bare fight. They both were really having a lot of fun. Zabuza got a few cuts on his shoulders and Naruto one across his nose, and one across his chest. Funny thing was he was not bleeding at all. Just as the fight was about to end, Haku decided to interrupt the fun, and told her father and his friend to take a seat. "Did you read these journals?" Naruto told her he did not know how to read the ooman language, she then asked what he meant, and he clarified himself, he was a foreigner and did not know her language.

"Well, you should learn to read it. I could lend you some really fun books." Zabuza looked at her to get to the point. "The journal says that he plans to kill us and take our heads for our bounty. The ledger says that after hiring those new thugs, he will be financially broke. If he doesn't kill the bridge builder, debt collectors will tear him apart." Naruto also told them that he took all the money, and was planning to give it to the people that had loved ones killed, by Gato or his men. "I got to say, that is honorable. Others would keep it for themselves, I have no reliable income, so I would keep it out of sheer need."

"I happen to know the Hokage, if you help me with this mission. I will get him to give you both a place in Konoha. I know that it's not what you would expect, but I like to hear what you think?" Zabuza and Haku could barely contain their smiles. "We love to be able to work under the 3rd Hokage. Too bad Lady Tsunade is not there I would love to learn more about healing arts from her." Naruto smiled and told them the plan, and it was going to be a lot of fun for him, and Zabuza. "I think she will eventually come around, you can't never count out the possibility that the village sends for her."

By the night he walked towards Tazuna's house, all the while chatting with Tazuna about ideas about building materials and methods. Tazuna was happy to be able to talk shop, with someone who clearly new a lot more than he looked. He nearly choked when he told him of the various ways to make steel, more flexible and durable. He even gave him an idea on how to use the water current to power the cargo lifts, making them able to lift a whole lot more cargo. He had pushed their possible income projections, like he had never believed before. Tazuna decided to form an alliance with Konoha, and pay an S rank mission fee. It was the very least he could do.

At the house Inari was waiting for his grandfather, and then he saw Naruto. He ran and hugged his grandfather, but he bowed to Naruto and apologized for what he said. Naruto looked at him and asked him why he was doing it. "My mother took me to the market, and I saw several people who live worse than I do. I realized that I was just a spoiled brat. I have no right to judge if you have suffered, since other suffer worse than I do." Naruto touched the boy's shoulder, and he looked at him. "Look, do several things, and I will forgive you. 1. No more feeling sorry for yourself, help your mother, and your grandfather in anything you can do. 2. Become strong and protect your loved ones. 3. Always be grateful for the things your family does for you. If you do that I will forgive everything you said, Deal?" Inari did not wait a second to grab his hand and shake it, "Deal!"

"Now we have to rest, cause we have a bridge to finish, don't we Tazuna?" Tazuna laughed as he slapped Naruto's back. "You bet, we do. We are going to finish a true wonder tomorrow, Believe it." He walked in the house, and was told that he could sleep on the room with Sasuke and Sai, he actually preferred the sofa in his office. As he got ready to sleep, "Maybe I should learn to read and write the ooman's language. Can't depend on my translator forever, can I?" He would have to ask Kurenai to write some things he planned to leave for Tazuna. Having visited other worlds, he knew a lot more of construction methods than your average ooman, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

The very next day, the bridge just had a few hundred feet be complete. The crew was happier than ever, and Tazuna was just happy to be alive. Hinata, Shino and Kiba were doing the water walking exercise, while wearing gravity seals. Sasuke, Sai and Sakura were still doing the tree walking exercise. Sakura demanded to know why they were doing something different. Hinata simply told her, "We mastered that exercise a long time ago." This caused Sakura to feel shocked, and lose her concentration and came down hard from the tree. Sai and Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground.

Naruto was doing his best to guard Tazuna and with the help of his shadow clones, he helped the construction crew. That was till Zabuza and Haku showed up. "Let me guess, little piggy went to market?" Haku was laughing as he heard him say something like that, with such a serious tone. "Yep, little piggy went to market." He looked at Haku, and Zabuza told her to stay with Tazuna's family keep them safe, no matter what. She nodded and left the two.

Now that they were alone, they could ask the real question. "So who gets to kill the little piggy? me or you?" Naruto looked at Zabuza, and he smiled. "After what that bastard was planning to do? I want to kill him, but you want to kill him too don't you?" Naruto nodded, so there was only one way to decide it. As they both nodded, Tazuna was expecting them to fight for it, but no. They started a match of rock, paper, scissors. The people around them couldn't believe what they were seeing, former enemies, playing that childish game to decide who gets to kill someone they called little piggy.

Gato had enough of this, first they insult him, then they play a ridiculous game to decide his fate, and last but not least he did not enjoy being called a pig. He and what few remaining thugs he had stepped out of a boat nearby. "**Zabuza, I didn't hire you to either insult me, or to play with him. Kill the bridge builder already!**" Naruto looked at the man with a look of hate, and Zabuza looked at him with an almost happy smile. "Looks, like little piggy finally decided to go home." Gato decided to turn the insult on both of them, "What does that make you? The big bad wolves?" Naruto took out what looked like a big shuriken and threw it at his thugs. "That's right and we will huff and puff and," he looked at Zabuza, "blow you all away." He threw the weapon, which in reality was a disc launched at the group.

The disc cut the thugs to pieces, before returning to Naruto. "Since you interrupted the game, we couldn't decide. Well Zabuza, after you." Zabuza smiled, "Oh, no Death after you." This made Gato look like he ate something really bitter, "**How long are you too jokers, going to make fun of me?**" Zabuza decided to answer his question, "Just long enough for you to never notice who is behind you." Gato could not understand what his hired ninja meant, behind so he looked. A shadow clone gutted him with 2 sharp blades on his wrist, and while he stumbled he was punched in the back and his spine was pulled hard enough to pull it free from his body, and his head too. Tazuna could not believe what he had seen, "Don't you think that was a little too brutal?" Zabuza and Naruto looked at each other, "Nah, he just got what he deserved."

Kakashi had decided to go and see how Naruto was doing, the scene was something that would give him nightmares. 40 dead thugs, and a lump that used to be Gato, and where was Naruto? He was playing a game of go fish with Zabuza and Tazuna. "Got any threes?" Naruto told Zabuza to go fish. He asked Tazuna if he had any fours" He gave him the card and he slammed his hand on the floor of the bridge, "Got it, I win." Tazuna looked at him and smiled, "Darn it, Naruto let some of us win sometimes, that was you 4th win already!?" Zabuza was not someone who liked to lose it seems.

"Mind telling me what happened here?" Kakashi asked as he walked to the group. "Nothing much, we killed Gato, and his thugs." Naruto then threw a bag at him, which he caught it and made the mistake of opening it. It was the skull of Gato, complete with spine, eyes and tongue still in place. "What the hell is this?" Zabuza smiled at him, "That is your souvenir. I sure as hell don't want it, and Death here has no use for it. So how about we go meet the kids, and tell them the field trip is over. There parents must be worried sick." Kakashi could not believe what he was telling him. "Since when do you know any about parenting?"

Naruto looked at him, and looked at him with an ice cold glare, "Since he is one. Let's go, you want to see how Haku is doing, right?" Zabuza nodded. "Right." They both left followed by Kakashi. As they reached home, they saw something pretty funny. In front of the house were 2 big blocks of ice, with 4 thugs frozen inside. "Well, I guess I was right, he planned to sell Tsunami and kill Inari." Haku went to her father and hugged him. "He sure did, me and Kurenai took care of them after Inari stood up to the thugs. The kid's got some guts telling off the tugs like that, after he dumped a bucket of water on them."

"I did as I promised, I helped my family, and protected my loved ones." Naruto decided to play a little with Inari, "Who are you?" Inari told him he was the son of Tsunami, and grandson of Tazuna. "No, that can't be right, the Inari I knew was a spoiled, weak cry baby." Kurenai was not liking where this was headed. "But now I meet a young man, willing to protect all he loves, and aid them as well. So I am asking you, who are you?" Inari got the message. "I am the defender of my home, and loved ones, you may call me Inari." Naruto took hold of his hand, and they shook hands. "It is very nice to meet you, Inari. I am called Death. Keep getting strong, no matter how many times you fall. Keep helping an protecting your home and loved one. For they are you most precious treasure." Inari hugged Naruto as he was getting ready to leave the town. He rubbed his back, and said with a smile on his face, or what little they could see behind his mask. "Till we meet again, my friends. Good weather, kind harvest, and may the huntress always see to your safety."

As Naruto left, Kurenai asked him, if that was also a prayer of his clan? He smiled, "I told you, my people may be hunters, but we are a very spiritual people." Hinata asked him to teach her more about his clan, and then he decided to make it an even trade. He would teach her some of their hand to hand techniques, and she would teach him how to use his eyes more efficiently. They agreed, and little did they know that they would be the best of friends.

"Kurenai, I have a favor to ask of you." Kurenai took hold of his arm, and pulled him closer, as he was near she kissed him on his lips. "I have a favor to ask too." Naruto smiled, and told her to name it, "Let me teach you our language and customs. I want you to feel more of a part of this world." Naruto began to laugh, she was not sure the reason. "Funny, that is the favor I was going to ask you."

The trip was relatively safe, there was a few bandits that should have known better, Zabuza Momochi was with them for crying out loud. He and Naruto would spar at every camp they rested at. Haku got a chance to show off her cooking skills, and Sasuke was looking at her with a little interest, so was Kiba for that matter. Sakura was not having a pleasant time. She was still debating whether or not to tell her mother that the demon brat was alive. If she did she could kiss making Sasuke hers good bye, if she did not, Sasuke would see her a loyal person. But by the way he was looking at the ice user, it might not be a difficult decision after all.

The group was lead to the Hokage's office, where they explain were everything did not go a planned, and the Hokage was proven correct about his suspicions. "So you want to join our village, first tell me why, and last tell me why you are chased by your village." Zabuza stepped closer to the desk. "My only crime has been trying to protect my loved ones, I failed to protect my beloved wife, but on her dying breath she made me swear to protect our child. I did and that is why I had to leave the village. They are led by a punk who convinced them that bloodline users made a pact with the devil. How could I stay and watch my only child be killed? I met your hunter, named Death, and I had fully intended to kill him, but something about him made me make a deal with him. He fulfilled that deal, by showing me what Gato planned to do to us. Now I want my daughter to have a home once again. If you promise me that you will provide my child with a home, I would even let you kill me."

Hiruzen began to see that this man, was indeed a man of honor. He could use this to make allies with another village, but a village that kills just because of a dumb rumor, was not something he was willing to consider his ally. He instead welcomed them into the village, and promised to provide them with a position, and pay to be able to make a new home. He dismissed everyone except Naruto. "So Death, you found us 2 excellent ninja to join our village, why?" Naruto looked at the Hokage, did not say a word, "Why did you advice them to join our village, when you would never do it yourself?" Naruto looked at him, and sat down on the chair. "They are ninja, your people. Where else could they live an honorable life?" Hiruzen did not like to beat around the bush. "Then why don't you join us?" Naruto stood up and began to walk towards the door. As he opened the door, he looked back at the Hokage. "Because I am not one of your people, I don't think this village will ever consider me one. That point was driven into me quite clearly, when a man stabbed me in the back when I was 4."

Naruto vanished and Hiruzen for the first time in his life, wanted to scream obscenities at the very people he always tried to protect. "If Minato knew how the village would treat his son, I don't think he would have saved it. He would have taken his wounded wife, and son, and gone to save them instead. I know I would." Naruto walked home with the cloak fully activated. As he reached his home, he used the disguise as he entered his home. He saw the one person he did not want to see so soon. Kakashi was seated and drinking tea at their kitchen table.

"Honestly, Kurenai I want to make better between myself and my little brother. But I have no clue how?" Kurenai took a sip from her cup, "How do you make things better with a brother, you watched be treated worse than garbage, and did nothing to stop it?" Kakashi was looking down at his cup, and in deep thought, so he never even saw Naruto enter the room. Kurenai was about to greet him, when he placed a finger on his lips. The message was loud and clear. "I have no clues, no ideas, I was foolish, and I know it. But if I knew then, what I know now, I would have kept him safe." Kakashi felt a hand on his back, then he heard the words of Naruto, "Would you really do that? I however believe that if you knew, then you would have tried to kill me, instead of watching the villagers try to do it. You would do it, because you would believe that I deserved to be killed, for killing our father."

Kakashi wanted to tell him that was not true, but deep down he knew that was a possibility. "Why don't you come and live in the village?" Naruto walked over to his mate, and kissed her. "Because this village was never my home. Who can live in a place, where everyone in it wished for your death?" Naruto sat down in a chair next to his mate. "This place made it quite clear that I was not welcomed. They beat, staved, burned, and even raped a small child. The only one who did anything for me, was the one everyone hated me for having inside myself. I have a clan, and I have a mate, that is all I will ever need. They don't want me, so let them be happy thinking that they managed to kill me."

Little did he know that was no longer possible, Sakura had asked Sasuke out on a date, and he flat out refused her. She then asked if he was interested in Zabuza's daughter? He said, yes he was. She was strong, skilled, and loyal, she was exactly what he wanted to revive his clan with. Sakura walked directly towards he home, and told her mother the one thing she would one thing, that she would wish she had never said. She told her mother that the demon brat was alive, and how to find him. This angered her mother, and she went to meet with the others that hated the brat. They formed a mob to finally kill the demon brat.

Kakashi was surprised when a stick of dynamite was thrown into the house through a window. Kurenai, Kakashi and Naruto barely jumped out of the opposite window. "This is an attack, and I warned your Hokage what would happen if they did this. Kakashi I would tell your gravedigger that he is going to be busy for a while."

Kurenai tried to tell him not, to but she knew her mate, would not let this stand. He appeared in front of the group. His visor calculated there were 60 people, all armed, and some carrying explosives and torches, "**There he is, the demon brat, he escaped his fate last time, but tonight he dies, and the 4th Hokage will be avenged at long last.**" He could see the rage, and complete stupidity of the pink haired woman. The villagers must believe that he would simply take whatever they were planning to send his way without making a move to defend himself, but that child was gone. Death had no mercy for his enemies.

Hiruzen knew that something was wrong and using his crystal ball, he watched. Naruto began to target them with his visor, and with rapid fire from his plasma cannon, he began to kill them, one at a time. When they saw that, they could not believe it, where there was a fellow villager, a smoking corpse was in it's place. They knew that the demon brat was no longer going to be defenseless. They tried to run, to throw the dynamite at random places. But Naruto did not stop he killed 59 villagers in a matter of minutes. The pink haired woman was last, she was surrounded by the body parts of the villagers that wanted to attack the demon brat. "**Show yourself, You coward, Show yourself.**"

Naruto appeared behind her, "I am right here", she then tried to kill him with a kunai, he took out his sword and cut her arm clean off. "You should die, you killed the 4th Hokage, and all these villagers, you should die." Sakura's mother not able to contain the tears from the pain. "You should not cry, you are just receiving what you have earned. If your daughter is as stupid as you, you will not be alone for long. If she does the same, she too will share your fate." Sakura's mother tried to beg him to forgive her, but he would not listen, as Hiruzen showed up he used his own sword to cut the woman's head off, and a fire jutsu to burn the remains to ash.

"I told you, that this place would never welcome me as one of their own. I think this will finally make you see, the truth. Stop asking me to live in the village. Or this could happen again." Hiruzen finally saw that the reason why he would not live in the village, was exactly to protect them, from their own stupidity. "I understand, but if I make a new law, that would put a stop to this kind of thing." Naruto disappeared, and said his answer, they would ignore the law, just like they did so now.

The very next day, the Hokage made an announcement to the entire village. 60 people of the village had attacked a hunter ninja and his home, this was an act of treason and so the 60 people were sentenced by him to death, their executions had been carried out by the ANBU present. Sakura was in tears as she heard her mother's name among the people who died for their treason. Her father died during the tailed beast attack, and now her mother was dead, but this time because she was no able to keep her mouth shut. She would never say anything, ever again. The very guilt of what she had done, would always keep her from saying a single word.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Kurenai had made great progress with Naruto, he could at the very least read the language, now she told him to read all the scrolls in the house, to increase his vocabulary. Hinata was surprised by the sheer vicious way his clan attacked. Naruto made no excuses, he told her they fought to kill, not to defeat. There would be no second chances if you fought one of his clan, and that was pretty easy to see. She adapted her gentle fist style, and began to make her more vicious in her attacks, she knew every pressure point by heart in only 2 weeks of training. Naruto's training was not as easy as that.

Hinata told him to stop things in some really weird angles, told him to focus, and to use chakra through his eyes, as soon as he was able to spot the things, then she told him to look for details, and then for words and finally for direction. I took him also 2 weeks for him to use his eyes correctly. "How can you have eyes like those in my clan, but not be a part of it?" Hinata asked as she threw yet another kunai at him, from behind him. He evaded it, "I only know what my clan told me, when a person suffers too much they are forced to see the world as it is, my mother told me my suffering must have been greater than most." Hinata began to realize that she did not know much about the origins of her doujutsu. "I think I will ask my clan about it. My father might know the reason."

The very next day she went to her father, "Father, may I ask you a question?" Hiashi looked at his daughter and simply nodded. "Father, how did our eyes first became like this?" Hiashi trying to understand asked, "Do you mean how our clan gained our doujutsu?" Hinata told her father that she knew nothing of the origins of the Byakugan. That knowing more about her eyes, could help her train more efficiently. Hiashi was surprised by the sudden wisdom in his daughter's actions. "Very well, it is a long tale, but a very sad one. This is the reason we do not tell our children, unless they ask us."

"The founder of our clan, was a very gentle and kind lady, she had fallen in love with a samurai, and was very happy with him. However his fellow samurai did not like the fact, that one of them fell in love and married a ninja, you see daughter samurai consider us less than they are, simply because we do anything that is necessary to ensure victory. He would be one of the founders of our clan too, had he not been killed by his best friends, who ultimately died in the fight. The ones that tricked these friends into killing her husband had an ulterior motive. They wanted to use the man's wife as a sex slave. So your 5 years they used her in the most horrible, and cruel ways, and it is said that she suffered immensely during these 5 years, so much so that her tears were so filled with sadness and suffering, that as she cried her eyes began to lose color. At the end of the 5 years her eyes were very much like ours, and using these eyes she hunted down the 5 samurai that had tormented her. She eventually ran away and became one of the first clan's to join Konoha, she married and had 10 children before her death, as she gave birth to her last 10 children became the very first Hyuga and they all had her eyes."

"So that is why you train us so harshly, I understand now father." Hiashi smiled at his daughter, "Daughter, I may train you harshly, because we would never want you to share the same fate as our founder. The way you fight was also invented by her. I told you she was a gentle and kind lady, in this village she was called the gentle fist." Hiashi then turned to look at his daughter, "Now, daughter I have a question of my own. Will you answer it?" Hinata did as her father and nodded.

"I have seen the gentleness of your fist slowly vanish, mind telling me why are you making your first that vicious?" Hinata looked at him, and smiled, "Because being gentle should be to my family, friends and loyal allies, but to my enemies, I will show no mercy. I will tear them apart with my own hands, and make them see the error of attacking me." Hiashi could see that his daughter, was no longer the shy, and timid little girl. "That is a very harsh way to look at things, Hinata. Can you live with killing your enemy in such a way?" Hinata looked at him, "We are ninja, father, we kill from the shadows, and we do what most would not, but we do because it must be done. If they think I am a weak, timid little girl, let them attack, I will show them the truth." Hiashi watched his daughter walk away, and when he could not see them, he cried, but not out of sadness, but out of sheer pride. "That's my little girl."

The final meeting before the Chuunin exams was the next day, Kurenai and Naruto told them that they needed to work together as a team. Hinata asked where Shino and Kiba were during the month. "They were training in their clan's compound. Learning clan techniques and such. I could have helped them train, but they chose to focus on their clan's teaching, so in the end I only trained you, Hinata." Naruto finished answering the question. Kiba was not happy to hear that he had spent so much time alone with his Hinata. Hey wait a second since when did he call Hinata his. "Hey, Shino is my love for Hinata that obvious?" Shino looked at their teachers, "As obvious as the fang tattoo on your face." Kiba could not understand why Hinata, had done nothing to get closer to him, "She has done nothing, because you have done nothing either. You need to make your intentions clear, to her." Kiba asked if his bugs were helping read his mind, "I know you, you are like an open book to me."

He went to the meeting with the Hokage, "Well does every one think their students will do well?" Every single teacher told him, that they believed in their students. "Very well, there has been a change in the 2nd phase of the Exams, Anko was supposed to be the only proctor for it, but now I want Death to also be a proctor." Naruto and Anko both scowled, and both stepped closer to the man's desk. "Why do I have to be proctor with her/him?" They both asked pointing at each other. "There might be a serpent in these exams, a serpent that you want dead, Anko. Death is an accomplished hunter, if anyone can get rid us of that snake it's him. During the 2nd face you both will be allowed to kill, as you see fit. But I warn you, Anko. You attack him, and he will end your life that very moment. Make no mistake, he might look young, but he is not named Death, without a real reason."

Kurenai stepped closer to her friend, "Anko, my mate is honor bound to kill all those that attack him. Make no mistake, you attack, and he will kill you." Anko laughed at her little warning, "You do not need to frighten me, Kurenai. I will not take your mate from you. But you better be sure to invite me to your wedding, when it happens." Kurenai laughed too, "Likewise, likewise, how are you and Iruka doing lately?" Anko looked at her and smiled, "Very well, thank you. We might end up in a double wedding, if things continue as they are."

Naruto and Asuma were listening to what was happening in the exam room. "Good, at least I know my students will not give up without putting their best." Asuma for some reason did not like the sound that, "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Naruto looked at he man, and they both made bets, than their team would pass. Both Kurenai and Anko could hardly believe it, they were behaving like kids during lunch break. Both their teams are going to pass, what was the point in making the bet. True enough, both teams passed. "What have I done to you, to make you hate me this much?" Naruto asked Asuma, and Asuma glared at him. "I had my eye on Kurenai, since we were students, and because of you. She is not where she ought to be, with me!" Naruto just gave a loud sigh, "You snooze, you lose simple as that. I put in the effort, and did the work to win her heart, and she made her choice, and it just happens to be me."

"So what do you really think of her?" Asuma trying to provoke him, into saying something wrong, something that would destroy the relationship, but he got something he never wanted to hear. "She is the light of my life, in an otherwise dark nightmare, She is the warmth that keeps me alive, and tenderness that heals the wounds the world gives me, She is my beloved partner, and best advisor. She is the one that will make my house, into a home and let me sleep in peace, here and when we both meet our end, and lastly she is the mother of our children, that we are yet to bring into this world. Does that answer your question, Asuma?"

Every single lady being ninja, to the secretary were thinking the same thing while looking at Kurenai, but only Anko spoke it. "You are one lucky woman, you do know that, right?" Kurenai could have smiled, and told her that she was, but instead she was frowning. "Ask me that question after these Exams, and maybe, just maybe I will answer it." Anko saw beneath the underneath, and could tell she was afraid what would happen in the forest.

The first phase started out of 30 teams, 10 gave up when they heard the final question. No reason they would risk staying genins forever. 2 from Suna, 2 from Iwa, amd 6 from Konoha. After the groups left the remaining teams were told that they passed. Ibiki told them the test was about information gathering and resolve. Information had to be accurate, and that information could save a village, so sometimes giving up would cost hundreds of lives. Then a smoke bomb went off and when it cleared there were 2 people, Anko and Death and they told the teams to follow them to the second phase.

On the gate to the 44th Training Zone she explained everything about the exam, about the scrolls and about why they had to sign the form. The team understood that they would have to attack another group to obtain the missing scroll. But just as she finished someone threw a kunai at Death, and he caught it with little effort. The suna kunoichi stepped forward, and asked what his opinion on the kunai she threw at him.

Naruto looked at the blade, touched the edge and twirled it between his fingers. He told her the edge was a little dull, the tip was not sharp enough, and it was heavy on the left side, if she managed to fix that then it was a pretty nice blade. He threw the blade back at her, and she did something that made the other feel so well, she caught it with her really long tongue, taking it back, thanked him for his opinion.

"Well I will see you soon." She went back to her group, and he told her to count on it. When the teams had left, Anko grabbed him and pulling him close, she glared at him. "Look I am really angry for 2 reasons. First, you are flirting with someone besides my friend, and lastly if you are going to do that, why not me? what am I not good enough for you?" Naruto took hold of her hands and got her to release him. "I am not gay, and I will meet that guy in the forest as soon as I can. Get your head on straight, he smelled of snakes, I would think you would pick up on that scent." Anko did not like where this was going, "Well, look like you caught on at last, and yes that was Orochimaru. Now can we go into the fun, and enjoyable forest and kill us a snake or do you want to give him more time, to do what he came to do?"

There was no answer he simply took off jumping from branch to branch. "How will you find him?" He told her he placed a tracker on that blade, if he had that blade he would find him. There was something simply vicious on the way he was moving, almost like he was a beast out on a hunt. Even the snakes in her coat wanted to get away from him.

When they finally reached Team 7, Sai and Sakura were unconscious, the suna kunoichi was slowly walking towards Sasuke, who used a fire jutsu to try and kill her, but he only managed to make the person's real face, appear. "Sasuke, jump right." Sasuke hearing the voice did as he was told. An electrified net was launched where he had been standing. It formed a barrier of sorts. "I told you I would meet you soon Orochimaru, how about you fight me instead, and maybe just maybe I will keep your skull as my trophy."

"Ah, so you really are the infamous fiend of konoha, fine, I will play with you, then take what is mine." Orochimaru was looking at Sasuke. He summoned a massive snake and he appeared to have the idea, that he was going to win without ever making a real effort. Faking some handsigns, he targeted the head with the visor, and a shot from his plasma canon and the snake was dead. He threw a massive shuriken and Orochimaru evaded. "Ha, missed me by a country mile." Naruto simply told him to look behind him. "Behind?" Orochimaru looked and as he looked his head was cut clean off. With a fire technique he burned the remains to ash. "Do you really think you killed him?" Anko asked, Naruto told her, "No, but he will take some time before he gets a new body."

"Speaking of bodies, turn around and take off your coat." This made Anko blush. "I am not doing anything of that kind, it time to deal with your little seal problem." She was so happy that she took of her coat a little too fast, and the snakes were dropped along with her and with a painful sounding thud they hit the tree branch, "Sorry, I just want to help your friend." One of the snakes looked at him with a glare, _"Stop wasting time and get that thing off her already." _Naruto took his seal making tools and with a stroke of the pen and a few points pierced, out of the seal came a small snake, screaming till it was gone in a puff of smoke. "Congratulations, Anko, now you are seal free. Just use a few ointments to relax the muscle, and rub it with a nice aloe cream, and you should be fine." _  
_

He took the net off and rolled it back into a cartridge. "You alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked pissed, "Why didn't you let me kill him? I need to find Itachi and kill him for what he did to my clan!?" Naruto told him to shut up and listen. Sasuke knew he was not kidding. "Will killing Itachi bring your family back? Will obsessing over this cause you anything good." Sasuke could only tell him, "But I have to honor my clan." Naruto hit him on the top of his head, "Then honor them with doing honorable deeds, and bringing honor with your actions not by killing your only brother, think about it."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Sasuke and the rest of the team managed to finish the 2nd phase, and when they reached it they had enough time to rest. Naruto and Anko spent a few hours finding what happened to the groups that didn't make it, it was clear that the one that killed was Orochimaru, but it appears to be using another body, that was clearly not his. Anko began to wonder how far his cursed seal research had progressed. Naruto even speculated that he used that body as a clone, and the real one was somewhere watching, and plotting his next strike.

"But why go after Sasuke and even attack him?" Anko tried to figure the reasons behind Orochimaru's actions. Sasuke and the other got closer to listen to them talk, as they were talking inside the tower. "Alright lets figure out why he would want Sasuke, He is a egotistical pretty boy, had an ego bigger than the Hokage Mountain, and can not seem to focus on the bigger picture, since he is always obsessed with killing his only relative. But enough about his good qualities." This made Sasuke glare at Naruto, and everyone else laugh. "What does he have that Orochimaru has always wanted?" Anko knew where he was going, "Sharingan." Naruto nodded and smile, "Exactly, he more than likely is using the cursed seal to take over the bodies of those that have it. He planned to give him one, then make him strong enough for his liking, then take the body over. He could then use that body to copy all the jutsu that he ever wanted, or that ever existed."

"I know I would never do this normally, but thank you, Death." Sasuke looked at his with some respect, "Don't mention it. Become chuunin and I can consider that your payment. For the last phase talk to Kakashi or me. Either of us can train you." Sai could not help but to feel left out, "What about my training?" Sai asked Naruto with an almost hurt look on his face, "It is obvious, if I train Sasuke, you will receive training from Kakashi, if Kakashi trains him, I will train you." This made Sai seem a little relieved. Sasuke then turned to look at Sakura, "What about you know how?" Naruto looked at her with a cold glare, "What about her? You mean will I train her? The answer is also obvious, I hate to waste time. With her lack of discipline, or determination any training I give her, would be just that. A waste of time."

Kurenai heard him say such cold things, but she could also see the hate in his tone. "Death, can I have a word with you? alone?" This was the cue for everyone to leave. "Excuse us, we will be having a light lunch." The group pretended to leave, and tried to listen in. Just as they moved to listen, Naruto told them to go to their lunch, and stop trying to listen, he could see them quite clearly. The group left and allowed them to talk in some relative privacy.

"Why do you hate Sakura?" Kurenai just went straight to the point, "Because of her, she put your life at risk, those explosives could have gone off sooner, depending on the fuse. Do you really think I would want to train, the person that put my mate under such risk?" Kurenai wanted to tell him that it would show what a kind person he was, but she knew her mate better than that. "You would probably think, that letting her live is mercy enough." Naruto pulled into a tight hug, and a very passionate kiss. Just as they were kissing Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy walked to where they were. "So that answers the question where these two where? come on, we have to see or teams fight. Asuma, maybe you should go to the doctor, you don't look so well." Asuma told him, he was feeling fine, but neither he nor Guy were buying it, so they dragged him to the doctor.

"Who do I have to kill for some privacy around here?" Naruto did not like their few minutes together to be interrupted. The Fourth Kazekage heard what he said, and he decided to tell him he was wondering the same thing. "I hear that Orochimaru is dead, I don't know whether to congratulate you, or ask you if that is true." Naruto looked at the man and stepped closer to him, "I know that filthy traitor is not dead, he must have been using the body of someone else, and controlling it from far away." The Kazekage look at him and asked how. "I think the principle is the same with how your people control puppets. He is using his chakra somehow to control his victim."

"I was supposed to meet that person when I arrived to this village. I guess I should thank you for saving my life." Naruto asked that if he really felt thankful then he would allow him to modify the seal on his son. It was clear as day to him that the beast was not properly sealed, and it was making him either uncomfortable, or just raging mad. "How do you know my son has a seal?" Naruto looked at him, "Because he is a jinchuriki just like I am. I am rather good with seals, if you don't believe me ask a lady named Anko Mitarashi." The Fourth Kazekage told him that he would, and if what he heard was good, he would consider it.

At the end of the conversation, Kurenai told him Hinata was going to fight her cousin Neji. He watched as Neji babbled on, and on about how it was her fate lose, and how she was supposedly weak. Hinata looked at Naruto, and he gave her a sign to beat him really good and painful. Hinata nodded and took the new stance. Neji being an expert on the gentle fist style, was not expecting her to use anything else. He threw a punch, and instead of dodging it she caught it, using the momentum she gave him a kick to the family jewels and sent him flat on his stomach.

"You are just like everyone in the main family, fighting dirty is the only way you can win." Hinata was not affected at all. He threw another punch, and caught his fist again, but this time he threw a second punch, almost wanting to catch her unawares, but with both hands caught, she flipped and threw him against a wall. Him still dazed she decided to give a series of vicious kicks to the gut, and as he was falling she grabbed him and held both arms from behind and pushed his body forward with vicious kicks to the back.

"That is not the gentle fist style. Fight me fair you stinking cowardly bitch!" Hinata looked at him with a glare, as did most of the women watching. "Neji, you are in for a rude awakening." She looked at Naruto, almost asking for permission to do something. He gave her permission, and Hinata turned off the gravity seal. She began to move a whole lot faster, and first she closed all his chakra pathways, then kicked his ribs so hard blood came out of his mouth, and finally gave him 2 punches to give him a pair of black eyes, and with a two handed strike knocked him out. "If you ever insult me again, you will lose what little you have for balls." Hinata held him close, "Are we clear?" Neji could not even follow her movements, he knew he was beat. "Crystal." Hinata looked at the proctor with a glare. "Call the match, or I will end it by killing the scumbag." This made the man call the match over, and the winner was Hinata.

As she walked she saw Neji still rolling on the ground. She decided to give him a hard kick to his mouth, "And that was for the bitch comment." Hinata walked over to her team, "Damn, Hinata remind me to never piss you off." Kiba told her, while smiling. Shino was happy to see Hinata stand up for herself. "Still planning to do away with that seal?" Naruto asked and she told him yes, Neji was the way he was because he could not run away from the seal in the first place.

Kiba's fight was over quickly, the gravity seal had done wonders for him and Akamaru. Some of the people watching could never imagine such attacks from such a cute puppy. Kiba and Akamaru were declared winners after they beat their opponent so bad, that they had to take him away in a stretcher. Shino used his bugs and for some odd reason they also improved because of the seal. They sucked the opponent dry in a matter of seconds. With a weak heartbeat he was taken away.

Sasuke fight against Sakura was quick and efficient. He kicked the girl, and when she tried to distract him by flashing him her panties, that was when he was really angry, He used a fireball jutsu and made the girl take the fight more seriously. She attacked him, and using his family style he knocked her out. "Like I be interested in someone so unskilled, and weak. Zabuza's daughter now there is a kunoichi I wouldn't mind getting to know." Ino did not like the sound of that, and from the blush on Haku's face she did like the sound of that. Zabuza was in tears, saying things like kids grow up so fast.

The final match was Lee against Gaara, and Gaara was going on, and on about how his mother wanted his blood. The Kazekage asked the Hokage to suspend the fight, because he needed to ask someone for a favor. The Hokage had no idea what he wanted, but agreed to stop the fight. The Kazekage told him to call the other teacher who was next to Kurenai. Naruto walked over to the man, "Do you accept?" The Kazekage with tears in his eyes, said yes. "Please, fix the seal, I can't stand seeing my son like this anymore."

He jumped down and walked over to Gaara. "Gaara, I will make the pain go away, I will make it so you can sleep and be stronger." Gaara looked at him and with a sneer he told him he had no idea what he was talking about, how could anyone know his pain. "I know, because I was like you. Come on, brother, trust me." Gaara threw a punch at him, and Naruto using 10 shadow clones held him down, and while down he modified the seal. He then touched the seal and entered Gaara's mind.

"I know you were in pain, but it is fixed now. You will feel no more pain. The one tailed beast looked at him, and began to change into a strong looking woman, with short brown hair. "**Thank you. But what do you want in return?**" He looked at her and smiled, a smile that made her blush. "I want for you and Gaara to get along, you both should work together, like I do with Kurama, let the kid sleep, and you need to relax. Life is harsh enough, you two can make a beautiful friendship, and make life better for both of you." She began to cry and laugh at the same time. "**You got yourself a deal. Thanks for all the help, brother.**" Kurama appeared and smiled at her, "**Think nothing of it, sister.**"

As he exited his mind her heard someone clear his throat. "How do you stand the hate? How do you stand the glares that do not stop? How can you help me, when you never even met me?" Naruto gave him a hug, "Because I have someone that loves me, and because you are my brother. Look at your sister and older brother for people that care for you, they do. Even you father does." Naruto excused himself and walked towards the Kazekage. "What do you want for your help?" Naruto smiled at him. "We are allies aren't we? you don't need to give me a thing, what are friends for."

Gaara for some reason had better control over the sand, and was able to withstand Lee's opening 4 of the gates. At the end the match was called a draw. They both advanced to the final phase. "Thank you for a really tough fight." Gaara held out his hand. Lee shook it, and began to tell all what he was expecting. "Yosh, I thank you for a most youthful fight, the fires of youth burn bright in you indeed." Guy was in tears as he heard Lee say that.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and asked him what he had decided. He in turned asked why not train Hinata, Kiba or Shino. Naruto told him that they each wanted to focus on training with their own clan. He offered Sai, or Sasuke because either of them could benefit from the training. He asked about Sakura, He told him that Sakura needed to do much in improving her values and priorities. "Take a look at Ibiki, and you will see a man who sacrificed a lot, and will sacrifice a lot more but he stand strong, why? because he knows that as ninjas, you are supposed to protect people, but never be recognized for your deeds. He sacrificed his own personal ambitions to make sure this village stays safe. A man protects his home. A husband protects his wife, A father protects his children, and A brother protects his siblings. Think on that last part, and tell me who will train you?"

Sasuke told him he would prefer Kakashi, he had a sharingan, and therefor would be better to train him in how he was to use it properly. "Well, Sai looks like you are going to train with me. How about you stop hiding and we go somewhere to tell you what to expect from your training." Sasuke could not understand what he was talking about, but Sai jumped down from the ceiling, and made himself known. "How long did you know I was up there?" Naruto smiled, "Since you climbed that wall, you should know Sai. You can't hide from my eyes."

Naruto decided to meet him early in the morning, the next day. He told Kurenai that she could train Hinata, this of course made her very happy. They both walked out of the tower, and they saw the boy Naruto was sure was Orochimaru's spy. The glare of absolute hatred he was giving him was a dead give away. "If I were you, I would look for your master, he must not be in such a good mood." Kabuto smiled, and told thanked him for his advice, and that he would do just that. Naruto walked close to his mate and told her they needed to talk somewhere private, she of course told him that Anko's apartment was the perfect place, other people seemed to avoid that place like it was cursed or something.

The two got in and they were met by Anko, who was relaxing in her apartment after what happened in the forest. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Kurenai stepped forward and told her they needed a place to talk in private. Her mate had something to tell her, but did not want to wait to get to their home to hear it. Hearing this, she too wanted to hear what the blond had to say, but first she needed to ask one question. "How do you know the language of snakes?" Naruto looked at her, and she told him that everyone that signed the Snake Contract, would also gain the ability to talk to snakes. Naruto demanded that she never reveal the answer, and she agreed. "I have visited many other worlds, and many other cultures, one of them evolved from serpents, so of course I know that language." This made Kurenai curious. She asked him for more details, he had no reason no to share the knowledge, since they would probably never get to go to this world. Maybe Kurenai but not without the Elder's approval, and he did not think he would ever agree to that.

"A planet very far from here, called Rasculo. There live a society of snake people. The planet is mostly aquatic, and a few continents with jungles. They speak the language and are some of the best went it comes to making, selling of both venoms, and antidotes. There is no better antidote in the universe, than a rasculian antidote. My friend Ras saved me and my brother Wolf when we were hunting in one of their jungles. We ate something and didn't realize it was poisonous. Ras was gathering ingredients for antidotes and saw us, he saved us and became very good friend with us. I have not much to complain about the guy, but he is too formal, and direct in how he speaks."

Anko understood what he was saying, her snakes were exactly like that. "As for the dogs there is another planet named Rowler. The Rowlians are a people that evolved from wolves, as far as they told us. They have a very military based society, and the only time I talked to them, was when my clan was sent there to hunt a traitor to our clan. He killed a pregnant female, because he did not want to recognize the child as his. I stayed on the planet long enough to learn the language, and to make friends with the poor female, I expect my godson is doing fine, Narulo was a find boy when I finally killed his father."

"The bug language I picked from dealings my clan has with the Nypherian Hierarchy. The Nypherians are a race of people who as you can guess evolved from beetles. They are one of the few races that has space travel capabilities. They live and control 3 planets and 2 moons. The only problem I ever had was when the Elder tried to get me to marry the daughter of the queen. That was not pleasant." Kurenai asked for a better explanation. "They chose their mates on strength. So in order to get to be determined not worthy to be her mate, I had to let her beat me something fierce. I spent a solid month healing the injuries. The Elder told me she hit me harder than usual, because she already had her eyes on someone else. To this day I wish she had told me, we could worked some other way, to prove that I was unworthy. I was invited to the wedding, but for obvious reasons I did not attend. I hope this satisfies your curiosity?" Anko wanted to know more about the snake world, but Kurenai told him to tell them what he really wanted to tell them.

"Orochimaru is not dead, I think that he was controlling that body from afar, using what something akin to chakra strings, as far as Kurama has told me. It is obvious that he was planning to kill the Kazekage and use Suna to destroy the village. There is also the obsession with stealing the body of Sasuke. I offered to train him, to prevent this, but he would rather train with Kakashi for obvious reasons. So I need someone to keep an eye on the Kazekage while he is in the villlage. I was thinking that Kurenai could offer to be a tour guide. As much as I hate having her near him. I have few choices."

Kurenai grabbed hold of him, "You listen, and you listen good. I am yours, and anyone else who tries to sleep with me, will lose their balls." Anko looked at the pair with an almost creepy smile. "Yes, Anko I have slept with him." Naruto looked at her, "And I enjoyed it immensely." After such declaration Kurenai kissed him, and was until Anko pretended to clear her throat. "I can be a tour guide, and Kurenai can tell your suspicions to the Hokage and the ANBU Commander. Now as far as I enjoy a public display of affection. I think your mate wants something a little bit more enjoyable, if you get my meaning. So please go to your own home, and I will take care of things on my end."

Kurenai and Naruto left her apartment and headed straight for their home, she was surprised that the house had little damage. He reminded her that with his knowledge of construction methods, it would take a lot more than dynamite, to cause their home any real lasting damage. He would have to replace that window, but that was easy.

30 minutes later the house looked like nothing had happened. He opened the door for her, and she stepped inside, as she stepped inside he took her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He really wanted to make love with her, but she told him, that today was not a good day, she insisted to become a mother, only after what she considered a proper wedding. So he took a very cold shower and slept in a different room. He knew that if she was close he would want to be with her, and he respected her too much to insist on it.

After a particularly lonely, cold and restless evening, they woke up, they gave each other a good morning kiss, and ate their breakfast. "Now Death, why don't you tell me the real reason why you wanted to train Sai?" Naruto smiled at his mate, "Because it might give me an idea, how tough the training of Danzo's Root really is. Orochimaru was not acting alone. He had helped from someone, and the perfect person to do that would be Danzo." Kurenai asked him why he believed that. "He is a dear friend to our current Hokage. You know how trusting the man is. Do you think he would suspect him of using Orochimaru to kill him, and take over as Hokage?"

It was no big secret, that Danzo was in fact always after the position of Hokage. Some believed that he still wanted the position even now. So it would make sense for him to use Orochimaru, The snake sage would jump at any chance of destroying the village, for the same reason that he would kill Hiruzen. Orochimaru also wanted to be Hokage, but Minato was named Hokage instead, this caused his betrayal of the village in the first place.

"How do you plan to spy on Sai, and Danzo?" He smiled and told her that he had a special modified gravity seal, that would record everything the person wearing it, would say or hear. He then pointed at the Scroll, that Scroll had a seal that would transcribe everything from the other seal. "How much do you really know about seals?" Naruto kissed her. "Just as much as an elder Uzumaki." Naruto excused himself, and went to meet his trainee, leaving a very shocked Kurenai. The Uzumaki were known to be masters at the sealing arts. She left to meet Hinata, and they would have some time to train, and do the thing most would expect, gossip.

"Very well, Sai how about you stop hiding and come over here. There is something I need to do before we begin." Sai jumped out of the bushes behind him. He was sure that he was in his blind spot. "You breathing and smell gave you away. We didn't bother with washing our teeth this morning did we?" Sai told him that he was excited to see what he had planned for his training.

Naruto asked first to tell him everything he could do, and his strange drawing ability made him smile. "Very well, you will work on your physical strengths, learn a new fighting style, and finally with the help of learning about seals your paint attacks should improve a lot. Now you are getting a seal, that will stay on till I tell you to take it off. And don't try to lie, for I will know when you try to turn it off or try to take if off."

Sai under his instructions exposed the top part of his body. Naruto drew the seal and placed it on his back, while removing what seemed to be a self-destruction seal from the same place. "Very well, we shall start with 500 push ups, 500 pull ups, and 300 laps around this place, when you are done with that warm up, you will start learning the fighting style through spars with me, and I will teach you about seals as we let our bodies cool down. Got it?" Sai nodded his head, "Well don't waste time and get to it."

Sai could hardly hold his breath after he finished the supposed light warm up, he asked him why he felt so heavy. As Naruto let him catch his breath, he explained that the seal he was now wearing was a gravity seal. This seal would make it so that all his body would be under a much greater weight. The seal would help him build muscle, and stamina, later next week the weight would double, then he would have to start using chakra constantly just to move. He would explain next week,

They fought each other for 2 hours and Sai was sure of 2 things, he was happy not to be his enemy, and that he was taking it easy on him. The basics of the style were harder than he figured, after they were done he explained how seals worked and how he could incorporate different seals on each of his ink based attacks. He explained that it was much like a painter adding his signature on a finished painting. This made the entire concept more easy for him to understand. The month they would practice and create different seals for him to feel comfortable using. He left him with an idea, what if he didn't need a scroll to write on? what if he could draw in the air instead? The idea was crazy to Sai, but it was food for thought.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

The first week was just as Naruto expected, he made Sai work to the bone, and Sai did not complain, not even once. At the very least not when he was present. Thanks to the seal he could read what his trainee was saying about him in private, and it was something between slave driver and wanting to make him work till he dropped dead. Which he found pretty funny, since he also had the same thoughts when Void was making him do even worse things to make sure, he knew everything he needed to survive. He knew then that if he ever saw his mother, he would have to apologize to her, and thank her for everything she did for him.

Sai did not meet with Danzo that week, since he was too busy trying to get all the information he needed to send to his pawn, and try not to make Orochimaru realize that he was being used. Minato's death was a happy occasion for him, but quickly became his worst day. His old friend decided to take back the position of Hokage, denying him yet again his rightful position and denying Konoha the right to have a leader that would make them the strongest hidden village ever.

Saturday came, and Sai had progressed rather quickly in his training. But this was the day that he told his student to turn off his seal, which he did, and for a split second he felt like he could fly. He felt as light as a feather, and did all the warm up exercises like it was nothing at all. He asked Naruto what was going on? Naruto laughed and told him that today his body would get used to his new speed, and stamina.

During the break after the warm up exercises he explained the way he would use his chakra, he would use it to strengthen his muscles, as he was going to need to use it to be able to move, after all the next time he activated the seal, he weight would be twice as before. Sai asked what was the purpose of him having to use chakra while living under the seal. Naruto told him that it would slowly increase his chakra capacities, and it would also prove to be useful during battle.

Sai started using his chakra to strengthen his muscles during the sparing matches, and even though he was faster, and thanks to his use of chakra stronger, he was still beaten by Naruto who looked like he was still taking it easy on him. The seal practice too seemed to be going great, with his new speed he did not take as long as to finish him ink based attacks, or the seals. The final lecture of the day was on how to write on air. He taught him that with enough chakra control, a person could gather chakra into the air, and make it possible to write seals on it, and make it look like he was writing on air.

As the day was over he activated the seal once again, but this time Sai was flat on the ground. "Now you see why, you need to use chakra all the time, when the seal is on, right?" Sai used chakra like he did on their spars and slowly stood up. "I just did not expect it to feel that heavy." Naruto laughed and told him to be ready and picture how it would feel after the month was over. He remembered that wonderful feeling of being faster, and feeling lighter. This feeling made him feel better about the trouble he endured while using the seal.

The scroll that was transcribing what he said stopped recording complaints. The scroll stopped recording anything out of the ordinary. This made him feel that Sai actually was getting used to his seal. He did read something at the middle of the week, apparently Sakura wanted to train and was asking him if the person training him, could also train her. Sai told her to follow him Saturday and maybe his trainer would allow it, but he knew that it was almost certain that he would not. The guy was brutal in his training regiment, made Guy seem like he was actually taking it easy with Lee.

The training continued and he began to grasp the basics of his fighting style. It was as if he was learning by seeing how it was done, teaching by example. Naruto used the same training method his mother used. Predator mothers teach by example, they rarely lecture, and they never expect their children to do anything they can not do themselves. Void would call his training a day having fun. But these ooman did not have the benefit of the blood infusion. The blood of his mother, gave him a home, a family and strength that these ooman could only dream about. Thanks to the seal, he could beat the Elder if he really wanted to.

Saturday finally came, and Sakura was following Sai, and he knew it. As he stood in front of Naruto, Naruto looked at the trees above them. "Sai, remind me, when did I say you could bring guests?" Sai told him he never even asked. "So please tell me why is a certain pink haired teammate of yours up on that tree?" Sai was surprised to see that Naruto could see her. "Sakura you have two choice, either come down here and tell me why you are here, or I will think that you are going to try and ambush me,to try and kill me. If you don't come down in 10 seconds, I will go up there and end your life."

Sakura was stunned by this, until she heard him start counting. When the count reached 5 she jumped down the tree and slid down the tree truck till she was standing on the ground. "I want you to train me. Sasuke had Kakashi training him, Sai has you. I am the only one without someone training me."

Naruto stood in place and looked at her with as much killer intent as he could muster, Sakura looked like she did when she met Zabuza for the first time. He dropped his killer intent, and walked over to her. "You betrayed me once already, tell me why I should train you, or even speak with you at all? And don't even try to pretend to cry, tears have no effect on me." Sakura looked at him, and genuinely felt sad, "I want to grow stronger so that Sasuke can see I am better a better choice than Haku." Naruto walked over to Sai, and told him to begin the warm up, after he deactivated the seal, to get used to his body. Sai did and began moving a whole lot faster. Naruto continued to watch Sai work out and did not say a word.

"Will you train me?" Naruto did not even look at her. "No. I will not." Sakura walked over to him and demanded to know the reasons. "I do not waste my time, Sai is a dedicated, focus, and properly motivated student. That is why I train him. To help him achieve his goals because I believe they are goals worth pursuing. You are not like him." Sakura asked him to tell her the real reason. "You want to train to attract a guy, therefore you want to grow stronger for selfish reasons. That sort of reason is weak, and I do not waste my time. When you figure out why you should really be stronger, come and find me. Then I will train you, but not before."

Sai and Naruto began their spar and Naruto saw something that made him began to use a higher form of his fighting style, it seems Sai was progressing rather well. It made him feel proud for his student, and happy that he was closer to seeing Sai ready to pursue his goals. Sakura saw how brutal his attacks where, and began to think a real reason, Naruto hates selfish reasons, but what other reasons where there. Then it hit her, for selfless reasons. To protect the village, to protect innocent people like in the bridge mission, to make sure he could always be strong enough, to protect others and not worry his loved ones. It was simple, yet almost poetic.

The two began their lecture and questions and answers segment of their training. "Death, I have a reason why you should train me." Naruto stood and waited her answer. "To protect the innocent, this village and to be strong enough to help and not worry my loved ones." Naruto smiled. "So you finally see why pursuing just one guy is a waste of time. If you want him, that is not important. Become strong, become capable, and sharpen your skills, and you will not have to chase him. Your man will find you." Sai liked that answer and so did Sakura.

He told her something that made her blush so much, that he was expecting her hair to burst in flames. He told her to take off her top and showed him her back. Sai told her that it was for a very special seal. He had one too. Sakura turned around and took off her clothes off except her bra. He took out his pen and needles and began to draw the seal, a regular seal, that would look just like the one on Sai. He activated it and Sakura felt like another Sakura was on top of her. "This is a gravity seal, and you will not turn it off, I will know if you do, and if you do it without my permission, your training is over."

Naruto told Sai to teach the new student the regular training regiment. She was ready to faint by the time they finished doing the warm up. "Alright, this is our daily warm up." Sakura looked at him as if almost hoping that he was kidding. "Now you spar with Death, and then I think he will pick a subject for you to focus on." Sakura walked over to him and tried to hit him using the standard academy style. He caught every punch, and every kick and countered them. Then he looked at his eyes, and saw as if he was using the Byakugan. "You are in my field of vision." This really scared her and she tried more desperately to knock him out, there was no way she wanted him to use the gentle fist style.

After the spar he told Sai to teach her the basics of the style he was teaching him. Sai agreed. Sakura asked what she was going to learn, and he told her she was going to learn basic medical techniques. "But be warned, since you joined this training from the 2nd week, you will would have to work harder than Sai to catch up. First complaint, the very first plea for me to take it easy and you are out."

As she began to walk towards her now empty home, she began to wonder why he was so severe with his students, she began to wonder why he fought against Sai with such vicious attacks, and almost seemed like he was aiming to kill him. His lectures had no fun comments, it was clear to the point, and dry as a bone that had been dried by the sun. She finally saw someone who would know the answers, and so she asked a few questions to Kurenai. Kurenai was happy to answer her questions.

"Death teaches like that because it is his way to make sure his students live. He said it once, that it is better to get beaten and injured in practice and live, that to be beaten and die on the field of battle. Enemies would have no pity on them, so he would make them feel what that would be like, in a generally safe way. He simply cares about his students, and wants them to live."

Sakura told her that it was not as if they were going to find anymore enemies in the Exams, now that Orochimaru was out of the picture. "Death thinks that the final phase will be a tournament between the people taking the Exams. So in a sense there will be a miniature war in that stadium. So he will make sure his students come out of it, alive."


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Ino decided to meet up with the rival she now believed to be still mute, when she greeted Sakura using her nickname for her and Sakura called her the nickname she had for her. She was surprised to say the least. "Sakura, How in the world can you talk?" Sakura looked at her and she had a very serious look. "The Hokage decided to do something about my trauma." Ino asked what the Hokage did, Sakura explained that first he gave her a verbal beat down, about being to stupid for her own good, then he explained that the fact that she told her mother a secret, did not cause her death, and her mother was the only one responsible for her own death. When that did not work he locked her in a room with no way out, other than to call for help. The hokage pretty much told her, "you speak or you starve to death your choice. I got things to do but I will check on your every few days."

"And the idea of dying, and being hungry already pretty much made me scream for him to let me out, in 2 minutes that I was trapped down there, go ahead Ino pig I know you want to make fun of it. Don't hold back on my account. Go ahead and let loose. But do it quickly I got one hell of a training tomorrow."

Ino understood what she was talking about, fear could be a great motivator, but what training? as far as she knew all teachers were busy training students from their own teams. "I know now why he was named Death, because his training is liable to kill me."

Sakura began telling her former rival, her new training schedule, and she could not believe it. "Are we sure this guy is not related to Might Guy?" Sakura joked that if he wore the jumpsuit and started spotting the same speech, they might even seem like brothers. "I can even imagine him saying the whole flames of youth, and making a crazy bet involving some for of exercise.

Little did the two know that Naruto was listening to their conversation. "So she wants to see me say that, well she did rather well for her first day, why don't I give her a nice scare."

The very next day she walked towards the training field, she tried to run, but under the seal that was not going to happen. When Sai and Sakura arrived to the training field they saw something that sent chills down their spines, Death was actually behaving very happy to see them. "Yosh, My youthful students have arrived, are you ready to make the flames of your youth burn brighter than the sun?" Sakura and Sai looked at each other thinking the same thing, "Please, tell me you are joking."

The warm up exercises were over and Sai first fought Naruto to learn more advanced moves for the style he was learning, and then Sai fought Sakura to continue teaching her the basics. As they finished and went onto the lecture segment of the training, Sai continued to practice making his seals, and trying to get chakra to concentrate in the air enough to write on. Sakura received a lecture on pressure points, and poisons.

When the group was ready to leave they saw Might Guy, and Lee walking together. Naruto looked at his students ready to complete their nightmare training session. "Yosh, my youthful students you have shown me how brighter the flames of youth burn in you. I promise to do my best to train you to be Chuunin, and if I fail I will do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands." Guy and Lee both looked so happy that they finally had someone that felt like they did. "Yosh, and if you fail I will do 2000 push ups with just my thumbs." Sakura was looking up into the sky, and was praying. "Please dear god, let this nightmare be over." followed by an Amen from Sai.

Sai, Guy, and Lee left and there were only Sakura and Naruto. "I think that will teach you not to gossip about your training." Sakura looked at him, and could swear that he did the whole thing to teach her a lesson. "This tournament is to earn a higher rank with the ninja of a village. I expect your opponents to do anything, from poison your food to even spy to learn how you are training. Remember the girl you were talking with, could be your opponent in the final phase." Sakura could kick herself for not thinking along those lines, she told Ino everything about their training. "As for punishment." she suddenly felt a lot heavier. "Use chakra on your limbs, to make them stronger." She followed his instructions, and it worked. "Now you do that till your training is over at the end of the month."

Sakura asked him the reason for the punishment. "You are a ninja, you should know how helpful the element of surprise is. This will increase your speed, strength, stamina and chakra capacity. This should be useful when you go up against those people that were spying on you and your friend." She looked at him with relief, "So you were not the only one listening to what we were saying. "Who says I was there to listen, I was there to make sure you were safe after your training, and see what else I needed to teach you."

Sakura could hardly believe this guy was once someone she called a demon. She remembered all the time training with Kakashi, and this guy in 2 days made Kakashi look like an absolute joke as a teacher. And so the week continued and the training got more difficult, and harder. The way his clan teach their young was not for the faint of heart, or those of weak resolves. Children either grow and adapt or they die.

Sakura was really something when she finally got out of her fan girl phase, she actually was now on par with Sai, on knowledge and level on their seals. The last thing that changed was one of the things she always hated about herself, she always hated to feel and be called flat chested. But now she had a respectable C cup size breasts. When she asked Naruto he told her that women contain most of their chakra in their breasts. So if your opponet was a DD you know you are in for one hell of a fight.

The day they both deactivated their seals, Sai was used to the feeling, but not Sakura, and she was really enjoying it, The exercises seemed like nothing, and the spar was becoming easier for both of them. During the lecture part they both asked how could they tell the level of the gravity seal when active. Naruto looked at them and showed them his right palm. The seal was there and active. "It surrounded by black marks, He told them the number of marks was the level.

This came to be a major shock, he had a level 12 gravity seal the entire time, and they had to really work to get used to level 2. Sai and Sakura then realized, he did teach by example, and he pushed himself harder than he ever pushed them. They truly understood the caring nature of the man before them, and as appreciation they would work harder, so that one day they too could reach a level close to his.

Sai practice on the seals and Sakura learned about toxins, and to combine different things to make different effects happen in a human body. They ranged from healing to right down kill, from making someone aroused to the point of insanity, to sad to the point of suicide. The mixture combination were endless, and in some cases very frightening.

When they activated the seal, and he made sure it was the right level, he was asked one question by both of them, "When do you turn your seal off?" Naruto looked at them and said that only when he needed to protect someone he really cared for, or when he was in a fight that could end his life. Otherwise he never deactivated his seal, he was already wearing the maximum level after all.

By the third week Sakura was getting some people to really give her looks of interest. She had continued to practice the basics on her own, and now they both were sparing against Naruto at the same time. Sai for once in his life felt like he was learning from someone worthy of his respect, but this respect was earned, and not demand from him like Danzo did to the other people in Root. Sai began making seals in the air and it was a lot of fun. Sakura could mix a medicine or a poison and make them look exactly the same, only she knew the difference.

During the last weak he began to teach them how to actually use a weapon, the theory was simple, but the practice made what they learned in the academy look like a joke. He told them that a weapon was not a simple thing to use to kill things with, it was a part of them, as such they needed to learn to maintain and repair their weapons, just as they would heal and maintain their bodies.

Sakura asked him why did they need to learn who to mend a katana or a kunai, there were blacksmiths that could do that. Naruto looked at her and with a cold glare he asked her one question, "How do you know if that blacksmith is not making your weapon weaker, so that someone else can kill you later?" Sai understood the meaning behind the question. They needed to know because then they would be able to tell how strong their weapon was or their opponents. There were a lot of samurai that died because their sword broke when they needed it the most.

That saturday Kurenai went to meet her mate, and see how their students were doing. She saw both of his students fight at an incredible speed, after the spar was over. Naruto told them that their seals would upgrade every time they deactivated them. To take their time, and in a matter of a few years they would catch up to his. He also warned them that if they tried to make the seal the highest sooner than they were ready, their bodies would not handle the strain and they would die. Sakura and Sai knew that he was telling the truth and trusted him.

"Death, I have to be honest with you. Danzo is planning to kill the 3rd Hokage during the final fight of the tournament. He always hated the Hokage, for keeping him from becoming Hokage himself." Naruto smiled at him, "I also have to be honest, that seal also has a spy seal on it, I placed it there to know what you were listening, and saying. Finally the seal of the Root, I took it off, it was a self destruct seal that he could activate with a single word, and kill you, leaving nothing but ash." Sakura asked if she also had a seal like Sai, and Naruto told her she did. "It is meant to get to know your students, I simply used it to spy on Sai's activities, and to learn about you, Sakura."

They both understood the reason, and they both thanked him for his honesty. Sai also thanked him for saving his life, and now that he knew about seals, he could try and make the others in Root see the truth about Danzo and his seal. Sakura ran home and was getting ready to give the people in the tournament a real surprise.

Kurenai walked over her mate and smiled at him. She even joked that maybe he should consider teaching a squad of his own. "I told you, my love. I will never join this village, and I will never be under the orders of the Hokage, but I will help the current Hokage since he is honorable. My only loyalty is to my clan and to you."


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Really important people, civilians and even some mayor business men showed up for the Exams, the final phase was going to be a tournament, held in the village arena. Naruto and Kurenai did the last checks on their plan. Naruto would see the fights hidden near the Hokage, and Kazekage. Kurenai would watch out for genjutsu, and see if she could spot anyone from Root nearby. If things were going to happen as they deduced, Danzo would try and attack Hiruzen and he would have his Root attack the leader of Fire country, without effective leadership he would take over not only the village but the nation as well.

Sound and Kabuto would be the inital distraction, and the signal for his forces to attack. Due to the actions of Naruto, Gaara was now a much more calm person, and his siblings were grateful for it. The Kazekage was too, but he had to look like it was nothing major. Any weakness he showed to others could lead to the death of his children, no father ever wanted that to happen.

The Hokage finally stood up and began his introductory speech. "Greetings to our guest, and congratulations to the people who made it thus far. I know that you are wondering why do we hold the last part as a tournament in an arena. This Exams were first made to stop the hidden villages from openly attacking each other, and cause a war. So this last phase we can release all the pent up anger we have, and hold a small competition. The strength of the villages who pass, make it so attacking them would be a losing prospect. So to protect your homes, and your people. Fight with everything you have. And so I start the final phase of these Chuunin Exams."

The time between fights Naruto saw Hinata warming up. Kiba and Shino where in deep conversation with their partners. Sakura had gotten a shorter haircut, and Sai was preparing several ink bottles. All in all it looked like they were ready, and ready for not only the Exams, but for anything that came their way.

Hinata's fight began and was over so quick, that Asuma did not finish lighting his cigarette when it was over. Kiba was looking at her, and began shouting how great her fight was, Shino was happy that he knew at least 1 person would give him a decent enough of a challenge. Teaching Sai how to do seals was what really made the difference in his fight. He drew a tiger with an absorption seal as part of the tiger. This meant that every time the tiger attacked his opponent, and touched him, he would absorb some of the opponent's chakra. Thus the tiger was self sustaining.

What really shocked everyone when Shino called the tiger a copy cat. This made the people around him laugh, it seemed he did not like the idea of something else trying to do something his bugs did. I guess he always had a bit of pride in the abilities of his clan.

When Sakura was up to fight against one of the remaining sound ninja. The people that knew her believed that she was going to lose and fast. But Sakura simply took a mask and placed it on her face, and as the fight started the sound ninja tried to knock her out, but instead Sakura threw 3 strange looking pouches. Sakura told her opponent to give up or be ready for a humiliation he would never forget. Her opponent flipped her off, which made Sakura snap her fingers and one of the pouches burst open and a strange color smoke came out and hit the opponent full blast.

The sound ninja did not know what was going on, but he was laughing like he was told the best joke ever. Sakura again told him to give up. The man did not move and she napped her fingers yet again. A green smoke hit her opponent next, and he began crying like they told him that his mother had killed herself. Sakura warned him that the last pouch would be the last thing he would ever see.

The sound ninja did not believe her, and so she snapped her fingers one last time. A red smoke hit him, and he began to claw his own face, he looked like he had the worst itch ever, and as he clawed his own eyes out, he fell in a bloody mess on the ground, barely alive. Sasuke was heard telling Sai, to remind him to never piss her off. Sai could not believe what had happened, then he remembered the things their teacher had taught them.

The field was cleared of the opponent, carried out in a stretcher, and the air was cleared via a wind jutsu and fire jutsu combination. Ino looked at Sakura and asked if she went all out on him, Sakura smiled and told her that she even took it easy on him. She had much worse than that, as she took out a small purple ball. "The stuff in this thing wouldn't even leave his bones."

She placed the ball back in the pouch and Ino saw that she had balls and pouches of all different colors. She began to pray that she was not her opponent. Sakura took of her mask and watched the fight that came next. Sasuke used the chidori against Gaara, but Gaara buried him up to his neck in sand. The thing he attacked was a sand clone. The new seal had done wonders for him, being able to think straight improved his fighting abilities immensely.

As the final fight was between Gaara and Lee, they people watched as the boy did wonders, even without the ability to use any jutsu. He fought Gaara with just his taijutsu and speed alone. But as the fight really began to intensify, the sound ninja jumped out of hiding around the village and began attacking the key places, such as the hospital and the academy, Sai managed to convince many of his friends of Danzo's betrayal and of his intentions for them. He removed their seals and were now fighting the sound ninja at the hospital and academy. They would save as many people as they could.

Danzo went to him to inform him of someone trying to steal all the scrolls in the library. But this was a ruse, and the real reason was plain to see, as Danzo took a kunai and stabbed the man in the gut. "How long Danzo? How long have you been planning to betray me, my old friend." Danzo looked at him and told him since he was not selected to be the 3rd Hokage, that he betrayed him first, by taking the position that should be his.

Naruto still hidden, he threw his lance and it went straight through him and nailed Danzo on a wall. He appeared and using his wrist blades he took his dead clean off. He walked over to Hiruzen and told him he had a medicine that could heal his injuries, but he had no knowledge on what it would do to an ooman of his age. Seeing that he only had seconds to live, he took the pill and swallowed it. The wound closed and it looked like he was perfectly alright, except that he could not feel his feet. The medicine had the negative consequence of paralyzing him from the hip down. Naruto apologized, but Hiruzen told him he made the choice.

Kabuto and 1/5 of his men escaped, the doctor told the Hokage that the medicines needed to work their way out of his system, and it looked like they needed a doctor to help the process along. The Kazekage and his people stayed to help the village rebuild. It was his way to thank them for what they managed to do for his son and for saving his life.

As for the people who passed the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino passed. Sakura did not because she had betrayed the trust of someone important for the Hokage, and thus proved to be unworthy to handle the duties of the rank. Temari and Gaara passed to Chuunin, but Kankuro did not pass due to his attitude problem with a few of the village children. Sakura would gain the rank of Chuunin when she had done enough things, to prove that she had the right mindset to do her duty as a chuunin. Kankuro would become chuunin when he learned a lot about diplomacy.

Naruto the very next day was called to the Hokage's office. The man was in a wheelchair, and was not looking happy about something. "You know something Naruto, the way you were treated, and how the villagers treated you should have made me more aware how could supposed innocent people behave in dishonorable ways, when they have a motive or enough greed." Naruto quickly told him not to call him that name. "Oh, alright, Death. I see that I am too old to lead this village, and I want to ask you for a favor." Naruto put his foot down and he said that under no circumstance he would even consider taking that job.

Hiruzen looked even more sad to hear him say that, "Look, I know that. What I want is for you and one of my students to find the only other student I have, that will not harm Konoha." Naruto looked at him and was trying to figure why he would even ask him, this student could have gone with anyone, why ask him. "He is your godfather. and since I told him you were alive, he has been constantly bugging me about being able to spend some time with you."

Naruto asked for a description and the last known location she was last seen at. He simply told him that if his godfather was the infamous Jiraiya then he could find this Tsunade a whole lot faster, without the drunken pervert slowing him down. "Please, as a favor for me, try to find my student with your godfather." He looked at the man with a cold glare, "My godfather is named Riptide, and he has been dead for over 10 years. You will not succeed in your scheme, old man. But I did promise to help you. So I will go, but so help me, if I catch him peeping at my mate, he will have to learn braille, because I will rip his rotten eyes out, Clear?"

Hiruzen understood why he was so very protective of Kurenai, Naruto loved her, and would always want people to respect her, maybe she was the way to get Naruto to rejoin the village. In short amount of time, he improved relations with Suna, exposed Danzo, and most of the Root have either become regular ninja, or joined ANBU.

Naruto went to the obvious place the stinking pervert would be, the place where he would be able to keep hidden and still be able to look into the women's bathhouse. He saw the man watching a group of women, "Hey, stop disturbing those ladies, and let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and little time." Jiriaya told him that he was busy with his research, not that a brat like him would understand. Naruto was not going to let those comments go without some sort of punishment.

Then he remembered that Anko had let him sign the Snake Contract, so he summoned one of his new summons, the snake was a very tough looking lady snake, the one he first summoned when Anko showed him how to summon. "Kisa, I need you to scare the pervert, so we can get on with our mission, could you please help me with that?"

"Of course, Death. I would be honored to punish the pervert. Just wait a few minutes, for the women in the bathhouse to finish beating on him." Naruto watch as Kisa scared him so badly that he fell into the women's side, and just as Kisa said, the women beat him to an inch of his life. Kisa was the eldest daughter of the snake boss, so no wonder she could strike some fear into the pervert.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Jiriaya asked as he stood up and looked at him. "From what I heard, a drunken pervert that likes to write smut." Jiriaya began his ridiculous little dance, and called himself the honorable, toad sage. Then he decided to tell him that he was wrong, that he was not a pervert, but a super pervert. He turned to Kisa, and asked her if she wanted to eat him whole? She told him that she did not want something as rotten as him in her stomach, for the next couple of months. Kisa disappeared.

"You are also supposed to be my uncaring, heartless, and generally slacker of a godfather. Look we have wasted enough time, we have to find Tsunade,and I want to get this over quickly. I have better things to do, than spend my free time with the man that abandon his duty to me since I was old enough to think." Jiraiya asked him if the wanted to learn a few of his father's techniques as the two left the village gates, "You mean the rasengan and the flight of the thunder god?"

Jiriaya was suprised that he knew of them already, "Yes, I can teach you the rasengan." Naruto looked at him and told him if he was going to talk nonsense, at the very least walk while he did it. "But the rasengan is really hard to learn, and it is really useful." Naruto was sick of his constant telling him that, and with very little effort he made a rasengan appear in both hands. "You mean this thing, now if you don't mind I need to find that lady called Tsunade. You are supposed to be a spy master, why not try and be useful."

They both decided to follow his newest report, there was a massive poker tournament in a village a few days from there. Tsunade was definitely going to be there. Little did he know that convincing her would take a lot more effort, than what he first figured. But there was something that was clear, failure was not an option.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

When they finally arrived at the town, where the poker tournament was going to be held, Jiraiya had to ask Naruto how in the world was he going to get even close to her, He took out his wallet, and it had enough money to enter the tournament, then he switched his cloak to a nice civilian form and walked to the casino. When he got there he paid the entry fee, and the fee for the casino to transfer all his winnings to a temporary account, in a local bank.

He was escorted to the nearby table, and waited for the tournament to begin, and touching his wrist he set his visor to be able to see the cards. The first part of the tournament proved to be rather boring, since he had to lose one or two hands to make it look like he was not cheating. By the end of the first round he made enough, to pass to the second round, and for him to more than make up for all the fees.

The second round was pretty much the same as the previous round, except that the amount that they were betting increased. Again thanks to his visor he won 90% of all bets, and now tripled the amount he paid as fees. He made it to the quarter finals and as before the bet amount increase once again. And once again he won 90% of all bets.

Semi finals was now reduced to 10 people. One of those people was a blond, with a tattoo on her forehead, showing more cleavage than some of the waitresses in the casino. She had to be the prevert's old teammate. Naruto won only 87% of the bets, and hand enough money to start his own vacation resort. But he had plans for this money and it was not going to be a very good investment. Much to his dislike, but he had promised to help Hiruzen with his, so he was honor bound to do this.

The finals were 2 men and 3 women, one of them being Tsunade. The finals were watched by a lot of people, many who Naruto finished fleecing them of their money. They had looks that said quite plainly that they wanted Naruto to lose everything. In the final bet he placed everything he had, and so did Tsunade, and she lost. He invited her over to talk more privately, and she accepted. Something about that did not sit well with Naruto.

"Alright, Jiraya drop the henge, and at least have the decency of talking to me without the disguise." Naruto looked particularly insulted by being told that. "I am not wearing any disguise or using a transformation jutsu. But if you really want to talk to that drunken pervert. I think he is at a local brothel, disappointing the prostitutes and letting them make some easy money off him." Tsunade laughed at that comment. "So I gather you are no fan of his?" Naruto smiled, and simply told her that his clan did not raise a pervert.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Tsunade looked at him and told him she was deep in debt. She was hoping to get a low interest loan, to pay those debts off. "I have one better for you. How about we make a bet, If I win you come with me to see your old teacher, if I lose you keep the money I made in the poker tournament, except the amount of the fees I paid." She liked the sound of that. "What do I have to do to win?" Naruto looked at her, and told her she had to beat him in a fight, and he had to do the same.

It didn't take her a second to agree to it, so they decided to take this little dance out into the streets. She pointed 1 finger at him, "This is the only thing I will need to beat you." Jiraiya walked to where the two where fighting. She tried to flick him on his forehead, and knock him out, but she stopped dead on her tracks, when she looked at his hand. "No way, How can you use the Rasengan!" She knew that she needed to take it seriously as he slammed the rasengan on the ground, making a small crater.

"Why would he do that, all this dust and she will catch him unawares." Jiraiya was confused on the tactics Naruto was using. But then he saw him throw kunai at Tsunade, she of course defected every single one. Jiraiya picked up one of the kunai that landed close to him, "No way, this is..." Naruto did the hand signs and every kunai began to glow and he did the technique the 4th Hokage was well known for. Flight of the thunder god. When Tsunade saw him use the technique he was behind her with a kunai pointing at where her heart would be. "You underestimated me, and you lose."

"Like I would fall for something so obvious." She hit him on his forehead, but a puff of smoke appeared where her opponent was. "There is no way that was a shadow clone. She began to look for the real one, and she was surrounded by 20 shadow clones, or at least that what it looked like. They each did the technique again and this time the electrical charge followed the path of the clones. In less than 10 seconds she was shocked and knocked unconscious.

"Are you insane, you could have killed her using something like that." Jiraiya walked where Tsunade was. Feeling her neck, he was happy to find a pulse. They both decided to call the black haired young lady, that was hiding while holding a little pig in her arms. "We are taking her to our hotel, you are welcome to follow." She nodded her head and did follow them.

A few hours later Tsunade woke up with a hang over, and the feeling that she had lost. "Why did I lose to some brat." Naruto looked at her, and smiled, "You drank too much for your own good. That stuff does horrible things to your senses." Tsunade told him that she needed to drink to forget the horrible things that happened to her, and specially in the place her lover and brother loved so much. "That is an excuse, and a poor excuse at that. You are simply committing suicide, very slowly but suicide never the less."

"What the hell do you know about pain or wanting to end that pain? You are just a punk, a rude punk at that." Naruto simply walked over to her bed and sat down. "Well you tell me, cousin. How much pain do you think I endured when my only relative ran away from reality by drinking her self like you have." This made Tsunade start crying. "Don't you dare call me that brat. My only cousin is dead, he was the son of the 4th hokage, and Kushina how dare you call me something only he ha a right to call me."

"Do you remember the techniques I used. That was the Rasengan and the Flight of the Thunder god. How do you figure I can even do those techniques. Boy, Kurama you win the bet, I guess no more ramen for a month. She is even more stubborn than I am." Tsunade got up and began to look at him, "Are you really Naruto?" Naruto switched off his cloak and placed his normal civilian mode on. "I really don't like that name, but yes that is me. I have felt more pain than you can imagine, since you decided to abandon me, in that hell that you and other call Konoha. Till I was 6 years old there was not a single day that I did not wish my life would end. Hope that answers your questions, cousin."

She needed a drink, and decide to walk out of the room, and into the hotel bar. "Barkeep, Coffee, Black, No sugar." Orochimaru decided to drop his henge, "What Tsunade, drinking something without alcohol? I think it is going to rain today." Tsunade just asked him what he wanted, he told her that he simply wanted to make sure she was not returning to the village, they wanted to make her the next Hokage after all. "Well sorry, Orochimaru, I made a bet and lost, so I have to go and meet with our old teacher."

"So the old fossil is still alive, I shouldn't have trusted Danzo to do the job, but I had few options." Naruto walked to the bar from his hiding place and smiled, "Boy, you change bodies as much as some people change clothes, be sure not to get gender confused Orochimaru." Orochimaru looked at him with a rather angry glare. "Well if it isn't the punk who stole my ability to summon my snakes." Naruto simply said that he was not treating them right, and they were much happier with him.

"A summoned beast is a tool, why would I care what a tool feels." Naruto this time glared at him. "And that is why the boss hates your guts, and why they are happier with me. Cause I care what the snake clan feels." Tsunade had to agree with him, she too held the same belief and treated the slugs as her best friends.

"Orochimaru, I am having a very good time with my long lost relative. So I feel generous, if you leave now and don't come after us. I will let you live.. for now. But if I see you again. Your head will be my next trophy." Orochimaru simply began to laugh like a maniac, and whispered that then he would treasure their next meeting. He left in a puff of smoke, the shadow clone dispelled.

"Do you mind telling me how you been cousin?" Was the time they spent telling each other how their lives had been, it was a time of getting to know each other, of offering support, and in some cases advice. Naruto told her that his clan did not drink poisons without due cause, when she asked him what would be legitimate reasons for it? To dull the pain before a difficult and painful surgery. This made her want to ask him, how much of medicine he actually knew, he simply told her that if she became Hokage, he would share with her all his medical knowledge.

Jiraiya finally showed up to see the two getting along rather well. "Well looks like the pervert is back, how about we leave town, and get to Konoha, I think you will want to meet my mate. Just as an incentive, you will be very surprised who is my mate." The group left, and he collected his winnings, the casino was going to have to do a lot of business to recover, but that was how their business always was, the situations were a client won were rare, but they did happen.

"Do you expect Orochimaru will try and kill us?" Tsunade asked Naruto and he simply told her that he was more than welcome to try. There was very little his eyes could not see. This prompted to ask him what he meant, as he used his hunter camouflage, his eyes were clearly visible behind his mask. Once she saw the clear eyes that her cousin had, she understood exactly what he was talking about. "Personally, I do hope he does attack, I could always use some nice trophies, he and Kabuto would be very nice trophies indeed."

Little did he know that Orochimaru was going to attack, as soon as they reached a nice forested area. His new contract needed the space to do their thing. Since Naruto signed the snake contract, and erased his entry. Orochimaru had to find a new contract and he did, although he did not like how Kabuto told him, that his contract fit him like a glove. Apparently he had signed the bear contract. Kabuto was pretty much forced to signed the same contract after the glove comment.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

There was a saying that people should be careful what they wished for. Too bad for Orochimaru and Kabuto they never listened. As soon as Tsunade, Naruto and Jiraiya were in an open field. Orochimaru appeared riding what seemed to be a massive bear. Kabuto was a little under the weather, or he was wearing some very convincing green face paint.

"So nice to see you, Orochimaru, and pawn. I do hope you are here to attack us. Cause I would really love to end you right here, and now." For the first time since they first met, Orochimaru actually did something that nobody expected, "Why do you hate me so much? We both know Konoha is a waste of space, and there is not a intelligent person to be found there. They had the jinchuriki of the mighty Kyuubi No Kitsune, and they treated the poor kid so badly, that they pushed him to suicide. I would think you of all people would be grateful that I am trying to wipe it off the planet. I am doing you a favor, and all I get is hostility from you. So why do you hate me so much?"

Naruto stepped forward and simply smiled, "I don't hate you, Orochimaru. I could care less about what your goals are. I simply think that you are very good prey, and as a hunter I simply could not pass us the chance at trying to kill you. I even have the right spot to place your skull at. Trust me when I say it will be my kill of the decade, Kabuto not so much, I really don't like cowardly weak prey, but you. I will simply love to rip your head off, and polish your skull to a mirror shine."

"And people call me sick. How can you stand his company Tsunade?" Tsunade stepped behind him. "Having to be in the same squad with the pervert and you was even worse." Jiraiya was about to argue that he was no pervert, but Naruto put a stop to it. "You steal bodies to stay young and extend your life, and you call me a freak? let's see what an old acquaintance of yours thinks about you."

He cut his own hand, and summoned something to where he was standing. To everyone surprise it was Manda, who for once in his life he was very happy with his new summoner. "Manda, sorry to bother you, but I could really use your help with a bear. I figured that you would like to have a little fun." Manda was smiling, "Don't worry, I am always glad to help such a thoughtful summoner. But you might want to think about my offer of studying our sage arts, if that puny bear is giving you trouble."

Orochimaru was furious of what he had just heard, he went through several kinds of hell to get them to teach him their safe arts. Now this guy had not only not have to pay to summon Manda, but the snake boss was actually happy to be summoned by him, and even offered him the gift of learning the sage arts. "Manda how low can you go, to be willing to help a lowly punk, instead of me?" Manda looked at his with a lot of killer intent. "Because he treats us with the proper respect, and we are happy to have a summoner that honors us with his deeds, and not just fails at everything he does, like you."

"Well Manda, I have something to apologize for, you will more than likely meet Gamabunta in this instance unless we take care of the pedophile and his current love toy." Manda simple said that then they shouldn't waste time, they could always chat latter. When Orochimaru heard the pedophile comment, he really got angry. "I am no pedophile, brat!" Naruto evaded his punch, "Kabuto's silence says otherwise."

Jiraiya was too busy dealing with his hangover, to do anything, and Tsunade was too busy laughing at how her cousin got under Orochimaru's skin and managed to piss him off so easily. "That cousin of mine, sure knows his stuff. I will ask him why he isn't a ninja of Konoha later. But first I am enjoying the show." Shizune couldn't understand why she was so relaxed, these were 2 high ranking rogue ninja against one.

Naruto took his sword out and with the use of some of Kurama's chakra the blade glowed red, almost like it was on fire. Kabuto tried to attack him from behind but he simply slashed from behind really quickly, and cut off both his arms, and legs. "Sit there and be quite, I will deal with you after I am done with your so called lover." Kabuto told him that he did not love Orochimaru, he was doing his job.

Orochimaru tried to sneak behind him, and attack him while he was talking with Kabuto. With the same move, he chopped his hand off. "Didn't anyone teach you it is rude to interrupt a conversation." Orochimaru tried to use his other hand, and when he lost that too, he tried to use his new summons to help him. Naruto finished the bears of in a quick and brutal series of attacks. "Look how about I leave, and you forgive me for trying to kill you or Tsunade?" He took his sword and it was clear that he was not going to let him do that.

Orochimaru then tried to run away, taking a his large shuriken, he threw it at him, "Missing me, do you even know how to throw that thing?" Naruto's only replay was to look behind him, and that was then the real weapon appeared and it was a disc, that looked really sharp, but he did not have time to wonder about it, since it cut his head off, cleanly and extremely quickly. He walked over to pick up the head and sealed it in a scroll, after making sure it to properly store it for a future trophy.

"So Kabuto mind telling me about this job, if you are done regrowing your legs and arms?" Kabuto looked at him, and told him he was done regrowing his limbs, but what he wanted to know about his job. Naruto hit him on the head, and told him to quite stalling and tell him about his mission. Kabuto's only replay was that Danzo would have him killed if he did that. "So that's all? Danzo is already dead, so quite stalling and tell me what the backstabber asked you to do."

Kabuto needed proof and touching his arm, a holographic display appeared, and showed him the exact way Danzo met his end, even he found the way he was killed to be rather cruel. "He ordered me to pretend to join Orochimaru and see how much of his research I could actually steal from him. That is why I had to become his assistant and had to stand that bastards advances. So what now?" Naruto turned around and looked at Tsunade, "That is for the next Hokage to decide."

Tsunade stepped really close to him, and looked at him directly to his eyes, "Do you promise never to betray Konoha, or the Hokage?" Kabuto told her that he was always loyal to Konoha, he simply was doing what Danzo told him, since he assured him it was for the benefit of the village. "Well, in that case, go and wait for me in office of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tell him I decided to welcome you back to the village." Kabuto left, with such a big smile on his face, that made Naruto wonder if he was really honest. His actions would tell if he was or he was faking.

"**Now, we just need to get to Konoha, for you to take your official job, and I can be free of this stinking pervert.**" Tsunade could not help smiling as he shouted right next to Jiraiya. "Damn it, brat don't shout. I have the worst headache I ever felt." Naruto walked over to Tsunade and told her that this was another example, as to why drinking too much only caused pain. Shizune nodded her head in complete agreement, and so did the pig for that matter. "Naruto, ever consider teaching at the academy?" This made Naruto glare at her, "I will say this once, so please remember it. I will help you as the next Hokage, but I will never, ever be part of that stinking hell hole that you call Konoha."

As they walked Shizune asked him why he hated the village so much, and so he began to answer her question, in an extremely detailed and graphic way. He told her of everything he had endured, what his life was before he was rescued by his brother, what people did to him from the moment he had a few days after his birth, the list went on and on, and with each example Shizune began to understand why he hated the village. By the time they reached the village, he was done giving him his little lecture, and everyone in the group could hardly believe that such horrors happened, in a place the victim's own father died to protect.

It was the middle of the night, and so he invited her over to stay at his home, it was the perfect chance to introduce her to his mate. "So tell me Naruto, is there anything did you ever find anything good in the village?" He simply said that he had found a few things but the very best was waiting for him at their home. He opened the door only to be grabbed by someone in a rather passionate kiss and hug. "Kurenai, we have guests." He looked behind her mate, to see Tsunade and Shizune still holding the small pink pig. "So this is your mate, I can see how much you too love each other, it makes me feel envious to tell the truth. Ah to be young and in love, that was the best part of my life."

This made Kurenai welcome their guests into their home. "So who would have guessed that Ice Queen of Konoha, would fall in love with my cousin. But we can talk about the romantic stuff later, how about that medical knowledge you said you would share with me?" Naruto looked at her and he began to take a piece of paper and wrote a very complex formula, only Tsunade seemed to understand what she was looking at. "So what exactly does this formula cure?" Shizune asked, "Nothing much, just about any sort of virus infection ever known to my clan." You could almost hear a fly flapping it's wings, that how silent the room was.

"So let me get this straight, if a person has say Hepatitis you are telling me that, they take 2 of these pills and the person would be cured in a few days?" Naruto corrected her, "No, what I am saying is take 1 and kiss getting that disease good bye, forever. This pills cures the disease by making the body develop antibodies to it at an incredible rate. So 1 pill, and 1 day later, you can kiss that disease good bye, for the rest of your life."

Tsunade asked about bacterial infections and parasites, he simple told her there were formula for those too. But he was not going to share anything else, till she took the big hat off the old man, and became Hokage. When she did he would share all the formula, and make this the most healthy village ever, at least physically healthy, he had no cure for insanity.

Tsunade, Kurenai stayed in a single room, and Naruto slept alone. They spent to the early hours of the morning hearing how happy she was with her mate, and how much they were looking forward to one day being parents. "Whatever made you fall in love with him?" Shizune finally was able to ask, "He respects me, cooperates with me, helps me with the training of my team, or back in our home, is the most tender person with me, and the best lover I ever had. I hope one day he is also the best father to our kids." Shizune secretly wished that she found someone like that for herself.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

For all the things he ever had to put up with, having to spend time with his drunken perverted godfather, was a test in patience. Half the time he simply wanted to kill the bastards and be done with it, on the other side he was probably the worst prey he had ever seen. Hi simply asked the Hokage, to keep him as far away from him, as possible or he might be attending his student's funeral.

Hiruzen did not understand why the hostility towards Jiraiya so he asked Naruto all about it. He did not even blink when he said that his clan would never allow a pervert like him last to old age, he would die, and die painfully. "The women of our clan are the most valuable members, so to protect their honor, we would not hesitate to kill those that dishonor them. A female has the right to enjoy some private time while bathing, it is up to her if she wishes for a male to join her, but always it is her decision."

Hiruzen had a question, that he would later regret asking. "What happens to those that try to rape a lady of your clan?" Naruto told him while the females were very much defended, that did not mean that they were defenseless. A female was several times stronger than a male, they would have to be. After all they are the ones to show the young how to survive. If there was such a foolish male, she would no doubt rip him apart with her on hands, and throw him into an incinerator. She would do the same for garbage, why not the fool that tried to do something like that.

"I know that you and Kurenai are in a very committed relationship, but would you ever consider taking another lady as a second wife?" Naruto was clearly upset by the question. "By the laws and traditions of my clan, such a thing would be to dishonor my mate, and such would be a death sentence for me. But beyond that, I will never be unfaithful to my mate, I love her too much to do that."

Tsunade entered the room from a side door, "Well at the very least I know how lucky Kurenai really is. I am here to take that hat, teacher." Hiruzen told her that he happily pass the position to her, but there was going to need to be an actual ceremony to name her the next Hokage. "Well, since I finish your little favor, I guess I really am not needed here." Naruto began to walk towards the door, he looked like any normal, civilian, but they both knew how powerful he really was.

"Death, why don't you remind us? Why won't you join this village? You are willing to do the village a few favors, even aid it, so why?" Tsunade looked at him, almost like she needed to know. "Would you be part of a village that wanted you dead, for simply breathing? I did not help this place, I helped an honorable man by the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi. I will never join this village, since they never wanted me to begin with."

Hiruzen for the first time since the death of his wife, had tears on his face, and he simply could not stop them. He saw the son of the 4th Hokage walk out of what used to be his office. When the door finally slammed shut, he looked at the ceiling, "Tsunade, it is no secret that I loved Minato, like the child we could never had, and for me to listen to my grandson, say such things. Makes me miserable beyond measure, he really thinks that no one in this village ever wanted him."

Tsunade looked at her teacher, and with a serious look on her face, "I think that is the reason he lives with Kurenai outside the village walls. To stay away from people that mistreat him, and to keep the only person who openly loved him safe, I believed Kurenai was lucky, but now I know that she is really lucky, she was the only one to recognize the jewel that everyone else call trash."

Naruto went to train with the serpents, and Manda was very happy to teach him all about being a sage. The serpents really liked Naruto, they spent time talking and playing together when Naruto was not training with Manda, he was often heard asking his wife, how in the world did he ever allowed Orochimaru to sign the contract, he couldn't be happier with their newest summoner. She simply told her husband that the pedophile was not worth his time thinking about, Anko was the only good thing that pedophile ever did for their clan.

Kurenai welcomed him back after a few weeks that he had gone missing, she asked him where he was, and he told her he was off learning to be a sage. Tsunade just had to ask how long it look him to learn to be a sage,when he told her 2 weeks, that made her drop her tea cup. "Are you kidding me? 2 weeks, just 2 weeks, It took me 2 months... just how was the training, I want every detail.."

Naruto not wanting to be rude to his summons he simply had to summon Manda's eldest daughter. She actually had been present during his training. He asked her to tell his cousin about the training he had to do. The serpent was happy to see Naruto, so she did tell her, but she told Tsunade with every single, horrible and painful detail. Being a sage was not something to be taken as a mere skill. It was to learn everything about a clan's abilities, and traditions, to practically be a member of the clan.

Naruto learned the pains and troubles the serpent endured as they grew up, he had to learn to detach his emotions, and look at the world with cold logic, and he had to learn to show no mercy to those that threaten him, the last part was the easiest of the training, but the training would make some wish they could die, "So what advantages does a snake sage have?"

Naruto simply said, that he could heal any injury, was immune to all poisons, and he could dominate and even control the minds of others, in battle there was nothing more scare that the cold precision of a snake sage. They could calculate the trajectory of any thrown weapon and deduce an enemies plan of attack. He simply entered sage mode and they saw his eyes, and they knew that they did not want him as an enemy, Kurenai asked him please end his sage mode, because it really was sending shivers down her back.

He thanked the serpent and asked her to send greetings on his behalf to her father and mother. He also thanked them for their hospitality. The serpent smiled and wrapped itself around Naruto, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before returning back to her realm. "Those serpents are rather friendly with you? Aren't they?" Kurenai did not like the snake giving her mate a kiss, and was jealous. "They are kind, once you get to know them. The one that left even calls me her baby brother. You should have seen her mother laugh, when she called me that in front of her and her father."

"That aside the ceremony naming me Hokage is tonight, and I would like for you and Kurenai to attend." Naruto looked at her and this glare was even colder than when he was in sage mode. "I have no business attending something that doesn't have anything to do with me, I will help you Tsunade, but I don't want to be anywhere near your village and especially your ninja." Kurenai remind him that she was one of said ninja, "I know, my love. But these people might try to attack me during the ceremony, and if they do it will turn into a bloodbath, and make the situation more tough on my cousin. I know what I am doing."

"Couldn't you simply not kill them. I know that your clan has some rather severe traditions but is forgiveness not an option?" Naruto looked at Tsunade, like she just finished asking the most foolish thing in the entire universe. "No, the attack me, they die. There is no forgiveness for those that dishonor us. We keep you world relatively safe, and you would dare attack us!? If you knew how many times we have kept other alien races from taking over this planet, you would not even dare to ask me such a thing."

Tsunade and Kurenai wanted an example of the things that they were kept safe from. "Very well, but don't complain later." Naruto touched his wrist and a horrible looking monster was displayed on the wall. "This is a face hugger, and they come from that egg. They force themselves on their victims, hence they are called xenobreeders by our most senior member of my clan." The display changed to a small video of a small monster bursting from the person's chest, then he placed the full grown xenomorph display on the wall. "This is a xenomorph warrior, if there is no other xenomorp around this will eventually turned into.." he touched his wrist again, "a xenomorph queen.. the queen is 100 times more deadly that the warrior and can lay 10,000 eggs per month. If we had not stopped these things, they would be the only form of life on this planet, within 1 to 2 years, and before you say that yo could stop them with your weapons, know that their blood is pure acid."

He turned off his cloaking system and he pointed at the small symbol on the right side of his forehead, "This is the symbol of the ones who have killed a xenoqueen, and lived to tell about it. I know how dangerous these things are, and they are not the worst that we have kept your planet safe from." He turned his cloak back to civilian mode.

Kurenai knew that there was more to this, he was furious when he was looking at the xenomorph warrior. "There is more to tell isn't there, they way you looked at the one you called a xenomorph warrior, you almost looked like you saw someone you hated immensely." Naruto knew that he could not keep things hidden from his mate, "Night Claw had a sister, Star Shade, and she was the very first person I ever consider as my first love, she was killed by the xenomoph warriors, of the queen I killed. And my clan wonders why I killed so many warriors to get my chance to kill the fatso they called their queen."

He began to give her a few scrolls and Tsunade looked surprised. "Kurenai helped me learn your language, I think you will like those, they have the formula for the other pills I told you about. I always keep my word." Hearing that she opened the scrolls and was amazed how neat his writing was, and what was written on the scrolls, this knowledge would not only save countless lives, but also cure some of the current ninja, that were too frivolous with their carnal desires. "With this your job of being Hokage should be a lot easier, cousin."

Kurenai asked if they would ever learn how to make the metal his weapons were made from, or even how to make the weapons. Naruto was quite clear that he would never share that knowledge, not even if it cost him his life. The clan knew what would happen if they knew how to make weapons that were too advance for them to have, they had seen worlds destroy themselves when a foolish alien told them knowledge like that. "We keep this, our most sacred hunting ground, safe, and that also includes not exposing it to possible dangers. You want better weapons, then you will have to develop them on your own."

Tsunade knew that he must have a reason to do this, there was no way a person as honorable as her cousin, would do this simply out of being selfish or because he hated the village. She asked them if he could ask Naruto one final question. "Do you hate this village, cousin?" Naruto looked at her as she was about to leave, "I do not, it is they who hate me, they always have and more than likely always will."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Naruto was having a rather nice day, he managed to kill quite a nice buck and was cleaning his trophy, he knew it would make for a good dinner. Kurenai was attending the ceremony to name Tsunade Senju as the next Hokage, and she was not happy to see that her cousin was true to his words. He did not show up and she knew why. After being named Hokage she asked the people present if the container of the kyuubi no kitsune lived in the village what would they do. Some looked at her as if she was asking something that sounded like she was crazy.

Finally one of the ninja answered the question. "Kill him, I would definitely kill him. The death of our beloved 4th Hokage must be avenged." There were some others who cheered after hearing this person's response. Tsunade knew then that her cousin was right, and that his judgement of the possible actions of the villagers was dead on. He thanked the man for his honest opinion.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai who was glaring at said man, and walking over to her, she told her that she needed to have a word with her, in private. With the ceremony over she left the villagers and ninja to celebrate in their party. Tsunade walked towards her office with Kurenai. When the door was slammed shut, she sat down on her chair and Kurenai stood in front of the desk she has seen so many times. "I know why you are angry, and I know that you hoped that Death was wrong. But as you see, he was right. I really need to thank my cousin for being so considerate."

Kurenai sat down and she was in tears. "I haven't told him, and I haven't told my team either. But I am pregnant with our first child. I don't know how, I am always taking my birth control pills. But my last menstrual cycle did not happen. I wanted him to live in the village, because I might need a doctor during my pregnancy." Tsunade did not need to hear anything else, and she simply walked over to the crying woman. Her hand began to glow green and she touched the woman's stomach. After a few minutes she knew that Kurenai was right.

"You are 2 weeks pregnant, and yes I do see why you would need a doctor. Don't worry Shizune is a capable medic. She will provide you with the aid you require." Tsunade looked at the crying kunoichi and smiled. "You are going to have a child with the man you love, why are you so sad?" Kurenai simply told her that she did not know, but something made her feel that way. Tsunade knew why, her pregnancy was causing her to have mood swings. "Any other discomforts I should know about?"

Kurenai mentioned that sometimes even looking at food caused some of the worst nausea she ever had in her life. "Well that is to be expected. You will feel like that for a few months, your body is getting used to the new guest. I will give you a few pills and vitamins to help with that. But when will you tell my cousin that he is going to be a father?" Kurenai simply replied that she would when he returned from his current hunt.

Naruto was preparing the buck to take back home, who knew fire jutsu were so useful, he had prepared the buck and with the jutsu he had cooked the buck in a matter of seconds. He tasted it and it was a nice flavor. He used his wrist blades to cut the now cooked buck into manageable pieces, when his wrist computer began to make noises that he knew where a warning, that a ship was inbound and would land in a few minutes.

"_I know I don't ask for much, oh great benevolent huntress, but why can't I enjoy a simply hunt and dinner without this happening._" Wolf turned off his cloak and he told him he wondered the same thing himself. "_Death your computer needs some maintenance. I been here since you cooked that buck. Come one let me take a look at it, while I tell you what our elder has decided to send us to do._"

He gave him his computer and Wolf told him that a space station hidden in the asteroid belt had fallen to xenomorph infestation. Wolf looked at his brothers computer and began to clean, and install knew software upgrades. "_So the elder wants both of us to kill them. Why not send someone else?_" Wolf looked at him and told him that he did send someone else, but they too fell and were probably at the breeding chamber. "_So you are telling me some of our clan are now prey to their breeders, and would more than likely be facing xenopredators on this station?_"

Naruto asked Wolf to take a look at his weapons to see if they needed to be upgraded as well, and as fate would have it, they did. "_Let's board my new ship and I can give you the new weapons we developed since you were gone. Also aren't you going to congratulate me? You haven't even asked about your nephew?_" Naruto told him that he could tell him all about his nephew on the way. It would take a few hours for them to reach the space station anyways.

On the ship Naruto noticed that the plasma cannon has a significant increase it over damage and rapid fire. The discs were smaller and much sharper and the armor was lighter but stronger. The wrist computer was no bigger than a shuriken and now took voice commands. The thing that made him almost fall on his rear was the wrist blades. They were gone, and when he asked Wolf were the wrist blades were, he extended his, wrist laser blades. "_This makes cutting a lot faster, and acid doesn't affect them. Perfect for xenomorph hunting._"

"_So tell me brother, how is fatherhood treating you?_" Naruto was clearly asking since he complained about not asking about his nephew. "_It is by far the most rewarding feeling I ever had, and the one that causes me constant worry and dread. I can't imagine my life without my son, or my mate. If someone even tries to flirt with Night Claw I want to rip the bastards head off, and I was close to doing that several times, had my mate not stopped me._"

Naruto was listening to his brother tell him stories about his time as a father, but also checking the scans of the space station. "_From what I read this station is built like a tower. I am guessing the queen is in the middle of it, surrounded by a few thousand warriors and the chamber must be jam packed with eggs. Depending on how long since the infestation began. I think I will surprise you. I found somethings on the ooman world that would really surprise you._"

"_You mean besides the fact that you have a beautiful ooman as your mate? Have you even had our traditional ceremony yet? How can you keep your mate waiting like that. If it was Night Claw she would drag you to the shaman by your neck, and you know it. So quite stalling and do the ceremony._" Naruto reminded him that their was no shaman on the ooman world. Wolf kept repeating the same word over and over again. "_Excuses, Excuses._"

When they arrived and they docked onto the station, the two were ready to see a few hundred xenomorph warriors as a welcome party. But not a single one showed up. Naruto decided to see what his visor told him. There were 300 xenomorph warriors and 1 queen. So Naruto made 500 shadow clones and told Wolf that they could continue talking about his nephew and give him some more parenting tips.

The shadow clones did a number on the warriors and even managed to destroy all the eggs with fire jutsu. He simply got back the memories, as Wolf told him about his mates horrible mood swings. "_Well looks like we were both wrong, the queen is on the bottom. Shall we go and introduce ourselves to her majesty or we can continue talking about what will make this seem like a walk in the park?_" Wolf continued to tell him horror stories about the pregnancy. The littered halls and walls displayed the sheer violence the fighting has been.

"_So since you are so interested in parenting, when are you going to give me a little nephew?_" Wolf clearly messing with him. "_You know that is not up to me. Would you like to meet my mate after this?_" Wolf was really happy to hear that. "_I would love to meet the female that finally made you settle down.__ So would Night Claw for that matter._" Naruto told him to get him a shaman and he might do that. Wolf was laughing his head off as they walked into the chamber of the xenomorph queen.

"_Either this queen is young, or they actually listened to your words about weight management. I don't know which is worse._" The Xenomorph queen was a lot slender and flexible than his last xenomorph queen. Naruto was getting the sheer impression that this queen was actually happy to meet them. "_What gives you that idea, the fact that she is smiling in a way that I feel a shiver down my back, or the fact that she is not jumping to rip our heads off?_"

"_Oh hell, this is a xenopredator that finally became a queen. No wonder that thing looks different. The predator was clearly a female. But why were the warrior's only normal warriors. I expected them to be xenopredators like we have been expecting._" The Xenoqueen began to laugh. "_It's because this is not my nest. I took it over a few days ago, and had these clumsy warriors as company, the ship is wreaked beyond fixing. I am so lucky after I do away with both of you, I will have a way off this boring space station._"

"_Now Wolf let me show you my knew skill._" He began to change his body began to be covered in scales, and his eyes changes to those of a viper, his speed became to fast for Wolf to track down with his visor. His mind was clear, and could see every move the xenoqueen at least a few minutes before she did. The precision of his attacks were frightening.

He used his speed to jump up in the air so high, it even surprised the xenoqueen. He came down and hit the xenoqueen on her abdomen and went to where Wolf was standing. "_Is that it?_" Naruto told him that indeed that was it, and he snapped his fingers and the ball drew the xenomorph into itself, almost like a miniature black hole. The xenomorph was screaming in agony as she was pulled into the ball. When the ball was done the xenoqueen's body had been reduced to a small ball of flesh no bigger than a lemon.

"_I know that it's still needs work, but I think it was pretty good for a test phase version. As the scales and the change of appearance I am a sage. Specifically a Snake Sage, I will tell you all about my training on our trip back. I do need to get back to my mate. You want to meet her don't you?_" Wolf walked along Naruto, only complaining that they could not take any worthy trophies. Naruto told him that there would always be next time.

Back in Naruto's home Kurenai was rehearsing several times, what she would tell her beloved. She was afraid that he would not take the news well. Anko called her insane several times, it was clear her husband loved her, so he would love any child born from her. Yuugao was simply amazed at how spacious their home was, it looked so small form the outside but inside it would put the Fire Daimyo's palace to shame.

"I wondered were the must talked about husband of our friend is?" Kurenai explained that her husband had left her a message telling him that he was off hunting with his brother, and that they would be back in a few days. That did not make any sense Yuugao was an elite ANBU, and from what she researched about Naruto Uzumaki he was an orphan how could he have any siblings, and where had they been during those first years of his life.

Naruto and Wolf began to walk towards his home as soon as they landed. "_I have to finally meet the female that made my ever unattainable brother, settle down. If it wasn't for her you might have ended marrying my mate. She really did me a major favor when she got her claws into you!_" Naruto looked at him and told him that Wolf should be a comedian, he was simply too funny.

As the two stepped in they were shocked to see Naruto with a big, muscular looking monster. Naruto had to stop Kurenai and her guest from even thinking of attacking him. He screamed that the person with him was his brother. This stopped their minds from even thinking about attacking him. "Wolf the lady with the lovely red eyes is my mate, Kurenai. Kurenai this is my big brother Wolf." Wolf switching his translator on, told her that he was very happy to meet the female that finally made his brother settle down.

Naruto offered him some traditional blood tea and Wolf was happy to take him up on the offer. The women in the room stared at the two enjoy a cup of the most disgusting looking tea they had ever seen. "I guess he was not kidding about blood cooking recipes in your clan." Wolf put down his cup. "It's mother's recipes, actually. I keep telling you Death you boil the blood for too long, it makes the red blood cells lose it's chewy texture. It is clear that cooking is not done by you."

Wolf began to tell his mate the most embarrassing stories about his childhood, and Anko and Yuugao were laughing really hard at Naruto's discomfort. "Well I have some news to tell my beloved. I wanted to tell you when we were alone, but with people I will feel less worried about it." Naruto clearly felt like there was going to be some bad news.

"I went to the Hokage for a medical check up, I been feeling rather under the weather lately, and have been feeling nauseous for some time. So the Hokage told me the cause after her examination." Wolf knew where this was going. "I was told that since I missed my last menstrual cycle, that I am pregnant with our first child." The standing Naruto got the message that he would be a father, and he responded like many other males, including Wolf, he fainted and to the ground. It was only thanks to Wolf catching him that he did not injure himself.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

When Naruto woke up he saw the grin on his brother's face. "_Hey, Death you alright?_" Naruto asked him if he could ask a dumber question than that. Of course he was not alright. "_Wolf I had the most horrible nightmare ever, I dreamed that my beloved mate was pregnant, and we ended up having 4 sons, and they kill each other fighting over what they believed was their inheritance. Only to leave my mate alone, since they killed me, and then each other.. I really hope something like that doesn't happen._"

Wolf was laughing his head off, "Well one part is true, your mate is pregnant and she is wondering how long are you going to stay on the floor like that." Kurenai looked rather upset. "I never pictured the day I told my beloved husband, that we were going to be blessed with a child, and he would act like I just told him it was the end of life as we know it." Wolf tried to make this better by telling her that it was the end of life as they know it, they were going to be parents, and that is a major change, he told her he learned that the hard way.

"So how long till our dear mother shows up?" Wolf told him in a day or 2 she was in another planetary system after all. "Well quit laughing and give me a hand." Wolf decided to do more than that. He picked him up and gave him what seemed a bone crushing hug. "Well I know mother and I are very happy to hear that you will finally have a child. I can't wait to see my nephew or niece. Looking at your mate, I know that at least the child will not be ugly, at least if the poor child doesn't end up looking like you."

Naruto for the first time in his life really wanted to kick his brother. "Wolf, I know you are just messing with me, but that kinda hurts. I just saved you from living our clan's worst nightmare, and you keep me when I am down. If you are this way with me, I wonder how you are with your own children." Wolf laughed and told him that was the reason his mate took care of their young.

"You do want us to have this child? You know there are ways to stop my pregnancy." Naruto got up and took her in his arms in less time it took to blink. "I was just startled by the news, it is a major event after all. But by no means I want us to lose this child. This child is the fruit of our love. I want to be there with you, through all the difficult times, sad times and happy moments. I love you, Kurenai and I also love this child that you carry. Don't even think about stopping this pregnancy simply because I was surprised due to the news."

Kurenai began to cry and she kissed him. "Now there is the sweet husband I missed and love. So my mother in law is going to be hear in a day or 2. Is there anything I should know about?" Wolf told her to relax, it was not like she was going to hurt her. He told her she was simply coming to congratulate them and maybe check if they needed anything to help during her pregnancy. Wolf told her that she was very experienced in helping other females during their pregnancies.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Wolf looked at Naruto. He began to laugh, "Oh, I don't know maybe I wanted to stay with your for a few days. I wouldn't miss the reaction of mother when she gets here. She is not going to hurt your mate, but that doesn't mean she is not going to be excited over the news." Naruto told him that he could have simply waited to tell her, say after their child was born. "And risk having mother throw me through a wall?" Listen little brother, I am not crazy. I got a mate and child to think about."

"Well you are welcome to stay, but blood dishes are off the menu. I feel nauseous enough without having to look at that stuff." Both Wolf and Naruto looked at each other. "_She is kidding right?_" Naruto could only respond give him a look that said she was not kidding. "_We can go hunt some deer, bear, or a few dozen birds. Then I can cook them over the camp fire, it will be like old times. So don't worry._" Kurenai looked at them both, "When I say they are off the menu. I mean they are off the menu. I know enough of his body language to tell what you two brothers are talking about. It's my rules or it's out the door."

"_Welcome to marriage little brother, the age where you could keep secrets from your mate is over._" Naruto looked at Kurenai. "Why do you hate my culture so much? I have seen ooman eat worse stuff that our traditional cuisine. So why do you hate my culture so much?" Kurenai stood closer to him and grabbed him to hold him close. "I don't.I simply do not like to see you eating it. It makes you look less human."

"Kurenai, I am not an ooman. If you love me, as I love you. Then you must accept the fact that I am very much like my brother. We hold this world sacred, and will protect it to our very last, but know what I am. The reason I hold you so close to me is that I love you. But I will never be part of that village and I will never live as they do. I ask you to think about this, maybe you wish for me to leave and someone else from my clan to take this post?"

Kurenai almost could not believe that her husband would misunderstand her words. "No, I don't want you to go, and I always want to be with you. But you never told me why your clan even eats these blood dishes. I see it as a barbaric form of getting nourishment. I simply want you to eat healthy food, so that you will live longer by my side." Wolf told her that the reason was a question better to ask their mother.

For the first time since they declared their love, Naruto slept in the living room, and she felt the cold that she hadn't felt in so long, and yearned to feel the warmth of her husband. But she might feel it again, if she asked the question that kept bothering her, and if she understood it then maybe she would feel the warmth of her husband again..

The very next day Void's pod landed near Naruto's house. She walked towards her children and was greeted in the traditional way. Wolf and Death both dropped to one knee and bowed to her. "Arise my children. Is it true that my youngest is to be a father?" Wolf told her that it was, but a dispute arose regarding the blood cuisine of their clan. His brother's mate considered it barbaric and unhealthy.

Void walked into the home and marched right to Kurenai. She switched her visor to a medical scan and saw the pregnancy was going according to what she expected. "You can relax son, it simply that her hormones are irregular due to her pregnancy. Trust me I seen females of our clan do some weird things during the start of their pregnancies. Kurenai I think we need to talk in private."

Void and Kurenai walked over to the bedroom. "Kurenai, the blood dishes are more than nourishment. It is a ritual of acceptance and honor. By not simply eating the flesh but drinking the blood, we accept everything about the creature that was killed and thank it for providing us with nourishment. We always give thanks to the source of our nourishment. Be they plants, which we eat the roots as well, to the blood of the beings we eat. It is a spiritual and personal way to thank the creature for providing us with the substance we need."

"Naruto has eaten blood dishes since he could walk and talk. Ever since I became his mother. If they were unhealthy he would have died a long time ago. You might not like them, but my son always honors the prey he kills. Even when its prey that does not deserve it. Does this answer your questions?" Kurenai could see the pride in the eyes of her mother in law's eyes.

"Well, they said that you would stay with us for a few months. Is that really necessary? I am not child." Void smiled. No matter the species females always felt like they know everything. Then the first trimester comes and everything the believed would happen, goes out the proverbial window. "It never hurts to learn a few things that you might need. If you know how many of our clan thank me for teaching them what I am going to teach you."

"It is clear that you wanted a big family. I am sorry that you can't have anymore children." Void began to laugh, "No trust me, with those two I had my hands full. Between my teaching you and monitoring your pregnancy, how about I tell you some of the most embarrassing stories about your mate's childhood." Kurenai smiled when she heard her say that. "Deal, but I want details..."

Naruto and his brother were expecting something much like a shouting match between their mother and Kurenai, but to their surprise the seem to get along rather well. "_Speaking of children, when do I get to meet my nephew?"_ Wolf hit his brother on the shoulder. "_You know as well as I do. You do not leave the home world till you are ready to begin your trial to be bloodied. I actually would like for both of use to be with him, when he goes on his first xenomorph hunt. It is always scary when you meet your first xenomorph warrior. Well at least for most._"

"_Don't say another word. You know you can count on me, bro._" Wolf had to agree with that. No matter how people said they looked different, or that they did not hunt together as much as they did. They always were there for each other, they were brothers after all. "_I know, I also know Night Claw will be very happy to know that she will be an aunt._" Naruto had to tell him that was hard to picture, Night Claw always had a really bad temper.

The first month was a little weird, until Kurenai told her to stay in the guest room. It was making her worry that she might have to kill a few idiots from the village if they confused her for some kind of monster. At first she did not want to, but Naruto told her that it would give her time to also catch up with him. That finally sealed the deal. Void moved into the guest room. The ooman food took a little while to get used to. It lacked in spices, it was too bland.

Naruto had to remind her about Kurenai's little passenger. "Ah, of course she has to watch her diet. I keep forgetting that she is an ooman." Kurenai smiled as she sat down with her own plate. "And very proud of it." Void and Naruto began to laugh, "So any news from the Elder? Any contest that I need to be a part of?" Void told him that their clan was doing just fine, The Elder was very happy to hear about his mate's pregnancy and no contest that he was needed. The other member of the clan could deal with that. I had Wolf take your clunker of a ship back to the home world. You really need to get a new one. You should have told me sooner."

"I just got an upgrade to my field equipment, I don't want to be a burden to my clan." Void got up took him up in her arms and gave him a hug. "Always so considerate. But think nothing of it. It is the very least we can do, after all you keep our sacred hunting ground safe. So I don't want to hear anything more about it. You have to show me your trophies, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Sadly I don't have that many good trophies. This planet is peaceful, compared to our home world. I told Wolf that I will accompany him and my nephew on his first xenomorph hunt." Void let his sit down and she returned to her own seat. "That is what I expect from you. Always so considerate. But you know me. I am always happy to see the trophies my children manage to get. I told the real reason for the blood in our food, she did not accept it, but at least she understands. Stop being so stubborn and sleep in your own bed again. You will not get many chances after your child is born. Your mate will be very busy."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Naruto quietly slipped into his bed, and slept quite peacefully by his mate's side. He knew his mother was right. Once their child was born she would be to busy to spend more time with him. So he decided to focused on the things he could do and forget the argument and tried to understand her more. There life was going to be more hectic and it would not do to keep arguing in front of their child.

When he woke up he gave her a kiss. She was quite surprised for several reasons, first she did not feel hit get into the bed, second she remember their argument, and lastly what her mother in law told her. "You don't take long to listen to your mother do you?" Naruto told her that she knew his mother, only when she was in a good mood. She did not want to see his mother when she was really, really angry. She asked him how bad could it be. He told her in the form of a question. "Do the words compound fractures mean anything to you?"

His mother just had to step in, and looked at them still in bed. She smiled and told Kurenai that only happened 1 time. Naruto had killed a large reptile and he was just a boy, but he left the corpse without taking back a trophy. He then told her that she got so mad that she threw him through a wall. "Well son, you don't leave a body of a worthy prey without taking a trophy that is disrespectful." Kurenai asked how old was he and he told her he was 10.

"What can I say, he either learned fast, or really took a liking to hunting. Either way I was one proud mom, after I went to get the trophy. That reptile was as big as me." She of course did not believe it. "I have a picture if you really want to see it.." So the obvious answer was, hell yes she wanted to see it. If she could see him have trouble getting dressed in his armor for the first time, she could see this photo.

She touched her own wrist and a holographic image was displayed. Kurenai was speechless. It was not because it was shocking, it was because the thing looked a lot like the thing she imagined a dragon would look like. "Did it breath fire?" Naruto told her that it did only when afraid. "Now you can see why I was so angry he did not take a trophy and why I was so proud of him when I saw it."

"And this is considered normal?" Kurenai wanting to know that one question. "Actually I was more tender with him, than most mother are. I only threw him through the wall, I did not pick a piece of said wall and used it to spank him with it. Like my mom did to me."

"Yea, but grandma could make xenomorphs cry." Void looked at him and smiled, "Well it is true, mother was much more harsh in her discipline practices, and I am considered by most to simply be to gentle with my boys. I simply want them to grow big, strong and make our clan proud, they would never be able to do that, if I somehow ended up accidently crippling them like what happened to my late sister."

Naruto got up and got dressed, Kurenai waited till Void left the room. "I still do not understand why Aunty Spitfire decided to end her life. She was one of the best at repairing and making equipment. Her death was a tremendous loss for our clan." Void patted her son's back. "You have to understand, she would never be able to hunt, and yes she was the best at repairing and making weapons, but she would never get to use them, the sadness of never hunting again was simply too much."

"Well I hope you don't do that, you have a kid on the way and I hope for more than 1. The other reason is because you wouldn't want to leave your child or children orphan, cause I don't know if I could go on without you." Void could hardly believe it they were discussing the dead of a family member and this ooman female managed to turned into a romantic moment. If she had learned that sooner, she might have been able to save her union with her own mate, instead of drifting apart like they had.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that, mama didn't raise no weakling." This made Void laugh, "Well son why don't we do what I haven't been able to do since I last saw you?" Naruto asked if she wanted to spar? Void told him yes, but later. She just wanted to see his trophies, make sure he hadn't forgotten proper trophy handling and care.

So Naruto and Void walked the the only room in the house, that Kurenai actually avoided, and from the sounds coming from Void she was very proud of her little boy. 3 hours, that is how long it took for Void to look and read the record for all the new trophies. The walked outside and began a simple, hand to hand sparing match. Void had yet another surprise, she actually lost.

"Guess you are right after all, I sure did not raise a weakling. You have made me very proud, Death. Wolf promised to bring both Hunter and Night Claw so that you might get to know your nephew. He practically grew up hearing about your hunts with his father." Naruto had a bad feeling when he heard that.

"So my nephew and sister in law both hate my guts." Void asked why would he say that. He told her that he ended up either taking a big trophy or killing so many that Wolf did very little hunting at all. "He must think I am a selfish glory seeking bastard. Night Claw probably thinks of me the coward that ran away from her. Add to that the fact that I have a mate and she is carrying my first child.. I wanted to meet my nephew to try and patch things up with him, but both at the same time, do you really think I can? or do I need to find a big enough xenomorph infestation and hunt their till they actually leave?"

"Death, I will tell you this, and you better believe me. Hunter is actually very proud of you, we all are. Night Claw has actually calmed down considerably since you met her last, and if your brother, his mate and child are coming, you must know that they want you to prepare your nephew for his first xenomorph hunt. Besides they will be here in about 34 day cycles, so sheer up and give your mother a rematch."

Void taught Kurenai everything she knew about child care, and what she knew about dealing with hormone induced behavioral problems. Everything from throwing a tantrum, to just having a fit and the many phases a child would go through as they were growing up. Discipline was a little more brutal than what she was used to. "The parent that spares the rod does not love the child."

In ooman society this was a colorful metaphor for enforcing discipline, in predator society it was an actual rod, and they used it to beat the disobedient child, till he learned the importance of proper behavior. It was not lethal but it sure would cause severe pain.

Kurenai had to ask if she ever used the rod on her mate, Void told her, that her mate never needed it. He always listened and if there was something he did not understand he would ask the Elder or her. The Elder often joked at told Void that Death treated him like he was a library, when Death was asked by another clan member he flat out told him that the Elder was more experienced than him, it would be a waste not to learn from his experience.

"So you see, my son respected the elder, while the youngest members considered him an old guy past his prime. My son learned everything he could from me and the Elder, and that is why he is the best of our clan, and why the clan respects him enough, to be posted for so long on this, our most sacred hunting ground."

Kurenai began to understand something, the reason Naruto even though he clearly did not want to be part of the village would listen to Hiruzen and even consider listening to Tsunade. The reason was that he respected people who had lived through life and had acquired knowledge in their life. He respected them for their wisdom, which took a lifetime to obtain, but not the villagers who were motivated by ignorance.

"I wouldn't be surprised that he might one day be your Elder one day." Kurenai did not know that actually would mean, so Void decided to ask her a question, and the question would allow her to see how a clan member would become the Elder. "Do you think my son capable of killing the person who he considers his own father?"

"Does the Elder have to die?" Void told her that the Elder was not simply the oldest of them, he was the strongest and wisest of their clan. This prevented the clan from clashing about the decisions between a new Elder and the retired one. The clan would spend to much time arguing and little time actually hunting and places like her planet would suffer for it. Unity and Discipline these two were an absolute must.

"Which is why neither myself or Wolf can do it. We both care too much about the Elder to be able to do it, it would be too painful for us, to kill the person who gave us so much, and taught us so many things. But if his successor is a greedy, selfish, and corrupted bastard I will kill that person in less time that it take anyone present here to blink. I have been hearing about a guy name Danzo, and if the next person to become Elder is like him, well let's just say he will not be Elder for more than a minute if either me or Wolf has anything to do about it."

"So why the interest if I become Elder, you do realize that you and our children would have to leave and come to the home world, if that happens, and let's face it, the environment of the home world is more severe than on this planet." Void couldn't help it, she told them that their children would do just fine, Kurenai could eventually try the blood fusion, and the technique had improved enough that she might survive, through a lot of pain granted while the procedure happened, but it would be less than when she gives birth to her first child.

And so the time finally came for him to go and meet Tsunade Senju as the new Hokage, He appeared out of nowhere and asked if there was any prey for him to hunt. At first it was a rather big surprise to say the least. But looking at it, she knew what to do to prevent this from happening again. "Since you know how to read of writing by now, Death. I am giving you this book. It has and update seal, when you run out of things to hunt, simply come here and touch it with mine, or the hunter commander's, and you will have more of our criminals to hunt. I just want you to bring their heads back for verification."

Naruto thanked her for the book, it would make things easier. Tsunade had to ask again if he would be willing to join the village, and again he told her the answer was no. She asked if he was willing for his children to join eventually. "That is a decision I leave to my mate, I for one would never allow my children to join this village. The people in it have done too much harm to me, and I wouldn't want that harm being done on my kids. They are too ignorant to ever change."

He left and Tsunade realized that he indeed was only helping her, and not the village. Naruto's first target was a man that was actually a woman pretending to be a man, she used the transformation jutsu to change into various handsome men and seduced beautiful young ladies, only to kill them when they were alone, in a rather cruel and painful manner.

"Well my prey was not that hard to find." He looked at the man dressed in rather strange clothes. He was wearing a pink flower printed casual suit. Most men would call him gay, but to some women it seemed like he was actually confident enough about himself to be able to wear those clothes. Naruto followed and sure enough his prey seduced a person with a very nice figure, and an interesting face.

Just as the person he was hunting sprang her trap, the victim was about to be hanged. He used his disc launcher and cut the rope. The young victim left running. "Who is there, and Why do you ruin my fun?" Naruto could appear before her and ask her why she was doing this, it is true, but instead he launched a second disc and ordered the first too follow the second's path with his wrist computer. "Are you that much of a coward?"

This was the last thing this person ever said. The second disc cut this person's head off and the first cut the body in half as it was falling to the ground. Both this returned, and Naruto jumped down and took the head and placed it in a scroll. "The coward was you, for taking on someone who was clearly defenseless."

He went on to continue to hunt and 3 days later he appeared in front of the Hokage again. He took out the scroll and gave it to her. "5 pathetic prey, you can keep them, they are not worthy to take as trophies." Tsunade asked what rank where there on the book, he told her C. She asked the hunter commander to come on it. The man wore a mask and was quite surprised by the build of the person in the office. "Here are 5 criminals, Shi. Please verify their identities and prepare payment for this man."

Shi was not going to miss this opportunity. "You know you could do well in our hunter division, why do you not join us officially?" Naruto glared at the man. "I will not be part of this village, not now or ever. Be glad I am helping your Elder, and do not dare to ask me such a thing again." Naruto used his cloak and left them. "Why does this guy hate our village so much, but is willing to help us." Tsunade corrected the man, he was helping her, because in Death's belief she was honorable, something the rest of the village was not. So in truth he was helping her, and not the village.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto or Predator vs Alien or Predator in any format. This is a fan fiction

Kurenai's pregnancy was not exactly easy and so Naruto and Wolf had to spend many days traveling to nearby star systems to help Naruto relieve some of the stress. What better way to relieve stress that killing xenomorphs? "You think this is bad, you are only into your second month of her pregnancy. Wait till you get to the depression and mood changes. I swear when Night Claw went through hers, I spend a solid month hunting these foul things."

The two managed to clean out three space stations and a refueling depot. They had enough Xenomorph trophies to make a rather large display. "Please tell me wolf, that my nephew is giving your mate plenty of trouble training and that she will not be anywhere near me for the next decade or two." Wolf laughed at him and gave him a look that he knew only too well. "Nope, sorry Death, you will be coming with me to his first hunt pretty soon. Night Claw is not as angry as you think. She actually wants to meet your mate."

Naruto asked if he didn't mean more like beat her mate into a bloody paste? "No, honestly she is very happy for you. She was as happy as Void was when I told her about your going to become a father. You never told me why you always have such a horrible opinion about my mate." Naruto asked him if she threw him through a wall walked through the hall and threw him into another one? Wolf told him that indeed she did, but it was their honeymoon, so of course she was a bit excited it was to be expected.

"Well, look at this way, you beloved Kurenai will spend many hours healing all your injuries if Night Claw does decide to give you a good beating." Naruto pretended to smile and told him that made him want to keep hunting for a few more weeks. "Isn't marriage grand. It sure is motivating you to hunt, a lot more than you did two months ago."

Void was checking on her grandchild's growth when she could see that the child was growing right on schedule. "Now I would love to provide you with a few more stories, but there is a few things I need to mention about child care." Kurenai simply nodded and waited to hear Void's advice. It turned out that she was going to need to each and drink a bit more meat, and milk. Void told her that since Naruto was part predator, the child would need the extra nutrients to get an early start on his growth.

"So how big is a child in your clan when he is born?" Void decided to scare her. "Not that big only around 12 to 16 I wouldn't worry to much about that, we will have to do a C section when the times comes. You both would simply die in natural child birth." Kurenai of course asked her if she had done something like that, and she told her sure enough, she had done the procedure a few dozen times. "They always complain about the scar, but I often tell them that the other alternative, would be even worse."

Night Claw arrived the following day. Kurenai was surprised to see another female of her husband's clan, with a teenager also. Both touching their wrist terminals, they began to sit down in the chairs in from of her and void's "Greetings, I am Night Claw, Wolf's mate and his is my son, don't be rude son, introduce yourself to your aunt." Hunter was clearly now happy about something.

"Greetings, but mind if I ask where is father and this uncle I heard so much about, but never actually met?" Ah that was the reason. "I am Kurenai, and my husband and your father had been missing for a couple of weeks, they told me that they would return after they were done exterminating, a few places that had been infested with the Xenomorph plague. As never having seen my husband, well if you behave. I have a few pictures that we took and you could see them."

Night Claw apologized for her son. "It's just that he grew up hearing stories of his hunts, his grandfather never seems to be tired in telling the great adventures of Death. I swear that the Elder is using the stories to motivate the entire clan." Kurenai and Void both laughed. "Well as the leader of the clan he has to do that." Two figures appeared right behind them. "Honestly, Night Claw you look just about the same I last saw you."

"Not true Death, my hips are wider and I have a son. You are not the same either. You didn't run away from her, like you did with me." Naruto told her that Kurenai didn't throw him through a wall, the first time they met. Void told him that she might do that now, since she was not that happy about her husband being missing for so long. His mother went into telling her that she had a small infusion of his son's blood, so she wouldn't be surprised if she was also getting stronger as her child developed.

"I told you, my mate would not throw you through the wall again. Honestly, we had to clear so many places, cause he figured that you would beat him into a bloody paste." Night Claw got up walked towards Naruto, and grabbed him. She held him up off the ground. "Upset? oh, I am Upset alright. How long are you going to keep your nephew waiting? and how come you were nor present during my joining ceremony?"

"As for the ceremony I was never informed, and as not greeting my nephew I don't think he has had his naming ceremony yet. That is why we are here. We have one last place to cleanse of xenomorphs, and we are here to take him to his first xenomorph hunt. So how about you letting me down, and maybe I can be there for my nephew for at least that much."

Night Claw let him down, but as soon as he did the young predator hugged him. "Thank you, uncle. I am really happy to be able to see how you hunt those things. Father are we going on your ship or uncle's?" Wolf told him that they were going in his uncle's giving him the chance to see some of his brother's trophies. "Alright boys, be back in no less than four hours. I think we should be ready to have the Elder do the naming and you can proceed with the presentation of your first trophy."

As soon as they on Naturo's ship, the teen walked over to the place his uncle had his trophies. He nearly fainted when he saw the place. It was amazing how many trophies he saw, and so Naruto decided to teach him a very important skill. He taught his nephew how to unlock his chakra, and managed to produce at least 1 shadow clone. "Now if you keep training like I told you, there is no reason for you not to do the same or even better than me."

Wolf asked him why would he do that for his son, Naruto just said it was his way to make up for missing so much of his life. "But be careful not to over do it. That technique can be quite deadly to you as well as your prey. One at a time, till I tell you otherwise." The teen asked him how many he could do? Naruto told him with years of practice, he could summon a few hundred. But then again he had more chakra than he did.

"So are you ready for your first xenomorph hunt?" The teen told his father that he was. The ship had been set on course before they got on. The ship took only a few minutes to get to the place. It was tradition to let the child pick what his first kill would be. He picked the xenomorph that guarded the queen. "Ambitious, that son of your's Wolf, but then again who am I to talk, right?"

Wolf and Naruto took care of most of the warrior's until they reached the biggest warrior in the entire space station. "Well, there is your prey. Show him what you made of kid."

The teen formed one shadow clone and he began walking on the walls and on the ran on the roof. The shadow clones used this disc to cut the bottom half of the guard's neck and the original used the disc to cut of the rest of the next. The head came clean off. "Ok, now do your trophy preservation and treatment. Me and wolf will wait here, We only got the Queen left and I will be taking this one, since your Father took the last one."

As the teen began to take care of his trophy preparations and all, Wolf sat down next to Naruto and whispered. "_Actually, Death I have a bit of a secret to tell you. I am not this child's father. He is actually older than he looks, he was in cryostasis for a really long time, his body took a great deal of time to adjust. He is the first to have to undergo treatment for so long. He is your son, Death. I wanted to tell you, but Night Claw made me swear that I could only tell you after he killed his first xenomorph."_

_"So the night she threw me through the wall. She ended up having her way with me. I hope you aren't upset with me, brother." _ Wolf laughed and told him he was happy to be Night Claw's mate and to raise the child as his own. He merely wanted him to know the real reason for wanting him to come to his first hunt. "_Thanks, Wolf. I hope I can do the same for you next time._"

As they returned and he showed all the women his trophy. Night Claw hugged her boy, in a way that made both men feel sorry for the poor kid, they swore they could hear his bones cracking. "_Elder, my son, has killed a xenomorph Guardian, I will send you the video from the witnesses shortly." _She asked both men to send the video of his kill to the Elder and they did.

"_I see, stand before me Hunter._" The teen stood and was waiting to hear from the Elder. "_You are no longer Hunter._ _From this day forward you are Shadow. For you have learned to use your shadow to hunt and kill your prey. I accept and have registered your first trophy, may you bring honor to our clan, and to your parents._" Naruto told him to take the scroll on the top of the shelf. "That should teach you the necessary Chakra Control exercises you will need. I will see your progress during our next hunt with your father."

"Naruto, please Night Claw told me what happened, even if you don't remember you should at least hug him once." Kurenai was clearly asking him to hug Shadow. "I will not disrespect my brother. He is the reason why I was saved, and I care for him." Wolf walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Brother, he knows already. Go and hug your first son, I am sure Night Claw will not mind."

Night Claw moved aside and this time Shadow jumped on him and gave him a rather painful hug. "Well I can tell you this much, you sure inherited your mother's freaky strength." Night Claw looked a bit upset. "Hey, I can't help that." As the evening was over and Shadow finished telling his hunt story Wolf, Night Claw and Shadow left. Void asked Naruto is he was alright.

He looked at his mother, and told her he was simply worried about how Kurenai will react to all the new developments. "You are not the first or last man to have a child out of wedlock. But you remain faithful to me." Naruto promised that he would only chose to mate with her. Void was actually preparing dinner by the time she was finished talking with Naruto. It seems that Kurenai had been teaching his mother some of the ooman cooking methods.


End file.
